Amazing Fate
by Park Beichan
Summary: Baekhyun telah terjerat kedalam manik kelam yang mampu menyita seluruh indra miliknya. Pria itu terlarang untuk Baekhyun. namun, siapa yang menyangka takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan? GS, Chanbaek, Slight : Krisbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

**AMAZING FATE**

 **Chanbaek**

 _ **Slight Krisbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**_

 **GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun telah terjerat kedalam manik kelam yang mampu menyita seluruh indra miliknya. Pria itu terlarang untuk Baekhyun. namun, siapa yang menyangka takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :** _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

"B, Yifan mencarimu," ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk memastikan ucapan Luhan—teman satu kelas di beberapa mata kuliah, seperti filsafat seni, dan estetika seni, sekaligus sahabat baikku. Ia merupakan mahasiswa seni tari, sangat berbeda dengan ku yang mengambil jurusan seni dan desain. Namun, perbedaan itu tak membuat kami merasa berbeda. Asal kalian tau juga, Luhan bukanlah gadis dengan standart kecantikan rata-rata. Ia sangat cantik, pancaran kedua manik indahnya mampu menarik perhatian siapapun juga, dia cukup supel dan enerjik. Rambut kecoklatan dan ikal gantung menghias hingga pundak. Jujur saja, terkadang aku berteriak iri akan kecantikannya.

Melihat Yifan telah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas, membuat langkah kaki ku dengan cepat melangkah ke arahnya, "Ada apa, Fan?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Yifan menarik pergelangan kananku dengan lembut. Ku kernyitkan alisku dengan keterdiaman Yifan kali ini. Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Yifan, tak biasanya ia menghampiriku ketika jam kampusku sedang berlangsung.

"Aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal denganmu, Baek."

"Bicaralah, Fan."

Raut wajah Yifan terlihat gusar. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia sampaikan?

"Baek, aku tau jika saat ini kau sangat sibuk dengan kegiatanmu." Hanya anggukan yang dapat aku berikan, jantungku berdetak keras, pikiran-pikiran negative mulai menyergapku, "Bukankah lebih baik kita hentikan hubungan kita?"

Aku terdiam

Dengan susah payah aku mencoba mengeluarkan suara tanpa ada gagap yang berarti, tapi apa daya jika suaraku terlalu getir, "A..apa?"

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir, Baek."

"T..tapi mengapa?"

Tangan hangat Yifan yang semula mampu menghantarkan kenyamanan kepadaku saat ini hanya dapat menambah luka berusaha mengenggam tangan kananku kembali, "Aku hanya ingin kau fokus pada kegiatanmu, Baek. aku tak ingin kau terganggu karena diriku."

"Ha ha ha." Tawa miris mengalun dari bibirku, "Sial, katakan saja jika kau bosan denganku." Ku tepis tangan yang masih setia menggenggam tangan kananku

"Jika kita berjodoh, kita akan bersatu, Baek."

Bagus sekali, ketika aku sangat menyayanginya bahkan mencintainya dengan seenak jidatnya ia mengakhiri hubungan ini, "Terserah apa katamulah." Kakiku melangkah untuk meninggalkan Yifan, tanpa aba-aba pula airmataku menetes dengan deras. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Helaan napas kasar ku hembuskan. Dengan mata sembam dan memerah, mau tak mau aku tetap mengikuti pelajaran. Meskipun di setiap detik aku merasakan tatapan tanda tanya, prihatin, kasihan, dan tatapan apapun itu tertuju padaku.

"Sial sekali, pemilihan waktu yang tepat membuat orang patah hati." Batinku merutuk penuh amarah. Namun, lagi-lagi hanya helaan napas kasar yang mampu ku keluarkan.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Keheningan malam menyergap waktuku dalam sekejap. Tak terpungkiri, saat ini aku hanya termenung dan menangis. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan jika tidak meratap dan menangis? Anggap saja aku bodoh atau terlalu alay, tapi jika aku memang mencintainya apakah aku salah jika merasa kehilangan orang yang sangat ku cintai? Tidak, kan?

"Hhhh."

Dengan malas, ku raih ponselku yang terus menerus bergetar.

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Kau tak apa, B?_

Ku desahkan kembali napasku sebelum jemariku mulai membalas pop up Luhan,

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Aku tak apa, L :)_

Jawaban Luhan terlampau cepat membalas pesanku

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Kau tak perlu membohongiku, B. Kau ingin bercerita kepadaku di chat atau besok saat kita bertemu?_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Di chat saja. Tak lucu jika aku menangis sesenggukan di kelas seperti tadi._

Kaki-kakiku mulai beranjak dari meja belajar menuju ke tempat tidur yang tersedia di kamarku. Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat langit-langit kamar yang ku hias dengan lukisan langit malam dan rembulan yang bersinar. Menenangkan dan membuatku nyaman. Meskipun tak terlihat sempurna karena tenggelam oleh cahaya lampu utama

Getaran ponsel ku rasakan, aku sangat yakin jika itu pesan dari Luhan

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Baiklah. Ceritalah B._

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Yifan memutuskanku :3_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Shit, Why?_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Karena kegiatanku, dia ingin fokusku tak terpecah._

 **Luhan**

Online

 _The hell, alasan apa itu?_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Haha, alasan yang keren dan sangat memuaskan, bukan? :3_

 _Kata dia kalau jodoh pasti bertemu kok._

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Tonggosnya itu yang jodoh._

Membaca balasan Luhan mampu membuatku tersenyum kecil di tengah airmata yang terus mengalir dipipiku. Aku bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti dia.

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Aku mencintai dia, L. Aku tak menyangka jika dia akan mengakhiri hubungan ini segampang itu_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Tenanglah, B. Tak usah menangis. Toh jika kau menangis bahkan sampai pasokan airmatamu mengering apakah dapat merubah keadaan? Apakah dengan kau menangisi dia, dia akan kembali padamu? Lebih parahnya apa dia juga menangisi keputusannya?_

Aku tertohok dengan kalimat balasan Luhan. Denyutan nyeri di dadaku semakin menjadi.

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Kau benar. Aku menangisi dia memang tak berguna. Tapi rasa sakit ini nyata, L. Rasa sesak ini juga sangat nyata._

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Teman-temanku dance sangat tampan-tampan. Apakah kau mau aku mengenalkan mereka padamu dan melupakan si tonggos?_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Sial! Jangan katakan kau saat ini bersama Sehun._

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Tebakan yang benar~_

Sungguh, aku sangat iri dengan Luhan. Selama ini Luhan selalu menceritakan padaku jika ia dan Sehun selalu satu _team_ dalam kontes _dance_. Beruntungnya pula jika _pair dance_ , mereka selalu melakukan bersama. Luhan juga menceritakan padaku, jika Sehun selalu memprioritaskan dirinya melebihi apapun. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar jika Sehun rela kehujanan dan kedinginan demi menghampiri Luhan untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan memberi kejutan serta hadiah yang 'wauw'

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Berlatih untuk kontes lagi?_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Bukan, B. Kami merayakan kemenangan kami bersama teman yang lain_

 _Sssttt_

 _Kami sedang clubbing_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Clubbing?_

 _Ahhh, aku ingin ikut. Mengapa kau tak mengajakku sih, L?! :/_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Kau ingin ikut? Seorang Byun Baekhyun yang anti dengan dunia malam ingin ikut clubbing? Wauw!_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Tak usah alay, L_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Hehe, sebodoh amat. :p_

 _Baiklah, bersiaplah, B. Kami akan menjemputmu._

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Kami?!_

 _Kau akan menjemputku bersama Sehun?_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Pertanyaan mu konyol._

 _Bersama siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun?_

 _Setelah putus cinta otakmu sangat lemot, B.. Hhh_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Owwhhhh, akhirnya aku bertemu dengan pria tampan~_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Sial, B. Sehun milikku_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Berbagilah, L. Jangan pelit_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Sialan. Kau kira Sehun itu sembako._

 _Sudahlah cepat bersiap-siap. Berdandanlah yang cantik. Pakailah dress yang sexy dan high-heels._

 _Tunjukan pesona mu, Byun. LOL_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Cerewet_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 **Luhan**

Online

 _B, aku udah di depan gedung apartemenmu_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan, dengan langkah pasti aku keluar dari apartemen dan menghampiri Luhan. Terlihat jelas di depan gedung apartemen mobil hitam yang ku yakini sangat mahal terpakir rapi di pinggir jalan. Belum sempat aku berpikir apakah itu mobil yang digunakan Luhan, pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menampilkan gadis cantik bergaun tanpa lengan berwarna merah darah melekat di tubuh ramping dan sexy nya bersanding dengan seorang lelaki tampan dengan pakaian kasual yang mampu memanjakan mata. Lelaki itu berahang tegas dengan raut wajah yang sangat tenang.

Sialan, mereka sangat serasi!

Benar-benar seperti dewa dewi

Dengan cepat, langkah kakiku menghampiri pasangan serasi itu

"Astaga, B. Kau sangat wauw." Mendengar ucapan Luhan membuat kedua mataku memutar malas

"Tak usah berlebihan jika dirimu melebihi kecantikanku, Lu." Ku lirikkan mataku kearah Sehun yang sedang mengamati interaksiku dengan Luhan. Ku senggol pelan lengan Luhan. Semula Luhan mengernyit tak mengerti dengan maksud senggolan tanganku, tapi tak perlu waktu lama Luhan memahaminya

"Ini sahabat baikku, Byun Baekhyun." Aku mencoba tersenyum ramah kearah Sehun. Aku harap senyum ku tak aneh.

"Oh Sehun, kekasih Luhan." Sehun tersenyum tampan.

Pantas saja Luhan cinta mati ke lelaki ini. Dia benar-benar tampan. Tanpa sadar, aku berdecak kagum

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam mobil terlebih dahulu." Pamit Sehun ketika mendapat lirikan dari Luhan. Setelah Sehun berjalan memutari mobil dan memasuki mobil, tangan halus nan lentik milik Luhan memegang lenganku, "Are you okay, B?"

Tatapan sendu terpancarkan dari kedua manik Luhan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Lu. Bukankah kau mengajakku berburu lelaki tampan?"

Mendengar penuturanku membuat Luhan berdecak, "Sial, jika aku lelaki. Aku pasti akan langsung memacarimu, Byun."

"Lebih baik aku menjadi kekasih Sehun daripada menjadi kekasihmu, Lu. Sungguh."

Mendengar celetukkanku membuat Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mungil berpoles warna merah, "Sehun hanya tertarik denganku, B."

"Kita lihat nanti, Lu. Apakah Sehun kuat dengan pesonaku?"

Plak

Geplakan tangan lentik Luhan mengenai lenganku yang tak berbaut kain, "Aw."

"Sehun milikku, B."

Nada posesif telah keluar dari bibir Luhan, mau tak mau aku terkikik mendengarkannya, "Well, baiklah nona Luhan. Sehun hanyalah milikmu." Ku dekatkan wajahku ke telinga kiri Luhan. "Jagalah dia baik-baik. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan membawanya pulang."

"B!" seru Luhan

Aku terbahak, dengan cepat ku masukkan tubuhku ke dalam mobil untuk menghindari pukulan Luhan yang menyakitkan. Sungguh, menggoda Luhan merupakan kesenangan tersendiri.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Dentuman alunan musik keras menghantar setiap langkah kakiku. Bau asap rokok menebar di setiap penjuru tempat hingar bingar ini. Tak sedikit wanita dan pria yang sedang bercumbu di remang-remang sempit ruangan ini. Ku edarkan pandanganku untuk melihat kondisi diskotik ini. Seluruh wanita—yang sedang berlalu lalang atau sedang menegak minuman di kursi bar atau sedang menghentakkan tubuh sexy mereka di lantai dansa—menggunakan pakaian yang sangat amat minim. Bahkan tak jarang jika pakaian mereka hanya menutupi payudara dan selangkangannya saja.

"Jangan terlalu kaget seperti itu, B." Suara lembut Luhan menyadarkan keterkejutanku. Dengan kaku, ku anggukan kepalaku untuk mengiyakan ucapan Luhan

"Apa aku akan baik-baik saja, Lu?"

Luhan menatapku, "Apa sebaiknya kita pulang, B?"

Dengan cepat ku gelengkan kepalaku, tak mungkin jika aku merepotkan Luhan lebih banyak lagi kan?

"Tidak. Tidak usah, aku akan menyesuaikan diri."

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, B."

Ku anggukan kepalaku untuk meyakinkan Luhan. Tanpa basa basi, Luhan menyeretku ke _dance floor_.

"Bersenang-senanglah, B. Menarilah sepuasmu disini."

"Kau tak menari dengan Sehun?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

"Tenanglah, tak mungkin ada yang akan menggodaku disini. Menarilah bersama Sehun, aku tak ingin menjadi perusak kesenangan kalian."

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Jika kau terus disampingku, kita disangka pasangan lesbi, Lu. Pergilah." Gerutuku

"Sialan sekali kau Byun." Luhan menepuk dahiku dengan cukup keras, "Baiklah jika ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku."

"Baik, nyonya."

Tak perlu waktu lama, Luhan telah berada dipelukan Sehun dan menggoyangkan tubuh berirama. Sial, mereka benar-benar panas. Ku singkirkan tubuhku dari kerumunan orang yang sedang menghentakkan tubuh dan menggoyangkan kepala mengikuti irama lagu yang memekakkan telinga

Ku ketukkan kakiku pelan untuk mengikuti irama yang semakin lama semakin ku nikmati. Bibirku tersungging senyum kecil ketika melihat Luhan dan Sehun menari dengan gerakan yang semakin sensual.

"Astaga, mataku sudah tak polos lagi." Gumamku ketika melihat punggung Luhan menempel didada bidang Sehun, pinggul Luhan bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri. Kedua lengan Luhan terangkat dan memegang kepala Sehun yang saat ini sedang tenggelam diceruk leher Luhan.

"Aku tak kuat! Mereka terlalu panas." Gumamku sekali lagi

Ku edarkan pandanganku untuk melihat panggung yang tersedia di diskotik itu. Entah keberuntungan atau imajinasi saja ketika kedua netraku bersitubruk dengan seorang lelaki tampan dengan kaos putih menempel indah di tubuh tegap dan panasnya dengan lincah ia memainkan irama-irama yang lebih menghentak.

 _Holly-shit_

Dia menyeringai!

Tanpa aba-aba yang pasti, tubuhku dengan cepat membeku. Gelayar panas dan dingin mulai bercampur aduk mengontrol tubuhku. Netraku masih tetap melekat menatap sosok panas yang sedang ikut bergoyang di atas panggung itu.

"Big Boss. Tak ada wanita yang tak bertekuk lutut dihadapannya _._ " Suara khas pria menceletuk di samping kananku. Tubuhku cukup tersentak kaget karena tak ku pungkiri jika seluruh indraku tengah memperhatikan lelaki yang berada di panggung itu.

"Huh?"

Lelaki yang berada disampingku terkekeh melihat responku, "Lelaki yang berada di panggung itu Big boss." Mendengar penjabaran itu membuat mulutku membulat

"Big boss? Nama asli?" mendengar pertanyaanku membuat lelaki yang berdiri disampingku terkekeh. Ia menggeleng, "Nama panggilan, cantik."

"Mengapa?" tanyaku dengan spontan

"Hidup penuh rahasia itu menyenangkan, cantik." Mendengar penuturan lelaki itu mampu membuat kepalaku mengangguk berulang kali

Dengan senyum yang entah mengapa terlihat seakan menggoda, pria itu mulai membuka mulut yang ku akui sexy, "Kim Jongin."

Aku mengangguk ringan mendengar nama yang ia lontarkan, "Nama asli?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku membuat laki-laki itu kembali terkekeh, "Tentu. Namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Kim Jongin—lelaki yang berdiri disampingku—tersenyum, "Nama yang indah. Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu. Apakah kau baru?" Ku anggukan kepalaku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya

"Kau juga baru pertama kali melihat pesona seorang Big Boss bukan?" Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan kepala yang ku berikan

"Sayang sekali, wanita secantik dirimu harus merasakan patah hati." Ku kernyitkan dahiku ketika mendengar penuturannya. Sakit hati? Dia cenayang atau apa? Atau jangan-jangan dia teman Yifan dan pura-pura untuk mendekatiku, agar Yifan bisa mengetahui jika aku pergi ke diskotik hanya untuk melupakan dia

Astaga, Byun! Pikiranmu terlalu alay

"Mengapa aku harus patah hati?" mau tak mau aku harus menanyakan maksudnya bukan?

Jongin tersenyum, "Big boss telah memiliki kekasih." Mendengar jawaban dari Jongin hampir saja membuatku menyemburkan tawa. Astaga ku kira dia mengetahui masalahku dengan Yifan. Eh, ternyata—

Tapi, mendengar kenyataan jika 'Big boss' itu memiliki kekasih membuat ku berdecak, "Tak mengherankan jika pria setampan dia memiliki kekasih."

"Bagaimana jika kita berdansa bersama?"

Belum sempat ku terima ajakan Jongin, tubuhku terhuyung ke belakang. Untung saja, aku tak terjerembab di lantai

Itu Luhan!

"Dasar hitam. Kau berani menggoda sahabatku, heh?"

Ku tatap Luhan dengan heran, "Dia penjahat kelamin, B. jangan dekati pria itu." ucap Luhan penuh peringatan

"Diam kau, rusa. Kau merusak reputasiku. Aku bukan penjahat kelamin!" Mendengar tuduhan Luhan membuat Jongin berdecak sebal

Aku melihat kekasih Luhan mendekat dan menepuk pundak Jongin, "Kau salah sasaran, bung."

"Aku hanya mengajak Baekhyun berdansa. Apa yang salah dengan itu, heh?"

Luhan mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Sungguh, saat ini aku hanya mampu terdiam, karena hanya aku yang tak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, "Kau bertanya apa yang salah? Cih, kau pikir aku tak tau otak kotor mu itu, hitam?" ujar Luhan

"Aku hanya menyelamatkan temanmu, rusa." Jongin menunjuk lelaki yang masih setia memainkan irama menghentak di panggung, "Dari predator di atas panggung itu."

Aku semakin tak paham!

TBC?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Okay, semoga ada yang berminat^^ ditunggu respon kalian ya. terimakasih^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AMAZING FATE**

 **Chanbaek**

 _ **Slight Krisbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**_

 **GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun telah terjerat kedalam manik kelam yang mampu menyita seluruh indra miliknya. Pria itu terlarang untuk Baekhyun. namun, siapa yang menyangka takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :** _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

Bongkahan-bongkahan batu telah berjejer rapi di setiap meja bundar yang telah tersedia di kelas. Gelak tawa yang sedari tadi terdengar begitu nyaring telah menghilang bagai ditelan bumi ketika dosen mata kuliah pahat patung telah menapakkan kaki di ruangan kami.

"Kalian tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan dengan bongkahan batu itu, bukan?" Mr. Kim meletakkan contoh bongkahan batu yang telah ia sulap menjadi patung seorang pria dengan ornament berbentuk lapisan kain yang menutupi daerah privasinya

"Saya tak mengharuskan kalian membuat seperti apa yang saya buat. Apa yang saya bawa hanyalah sebuah contoh. Saya harap kalian dapat menuangkan segala bentuk kreativitas otak kalian dibongkahan batu tersebut." Lanjut Mr. Kim

Ku tatap bongkahan batu berwarna putih yang saat ini tepat di depanku, "Bentuk apa yang harus ku buat?" Dengan dahi yang senantiasa mengernyit, ku putar meja bundar itu berulangkali untuk mengamati setiap lekuk, proporsi, bentuk, tonjolan, atau apapun itu yang terdapat pada bongkahan batu putih itu.

"Membuat patung Luhan dan Sehun kurasa akan indah." Bayangan ketika punggung Luhan menempel di dada bidang Sehun dengan kepala Sehun yang menyeruak di ceruk leher Luhan mulai menginvansi kepalaku, "Tak jelek juga."

Ku sambar beberapa kertas yang telah tersedia di dalam tasku, ku goreskan sktesa bentuk patung yang akan ku pahat. Tanganku mulai bekerja untuk mensketsa patung tampak depan, belakang, samping kanan dan kiri, atas, dan bawah. Aku tak ingin ambil resiko dengan langsung memahat di batu, omong-omong. Karena aku tak sehebat itu.

 _Well_ , asal kalian tau selama ini yang menjadi objek lukisan, bentuk patung, atau objek foto milikku selalu menggunakan Luhan sebagai model. Yah, meskipun setiap hasil karya ku di pamerkan, Luhan selalu mengomel karena aku tak meminta izin dulu kepadanya. Tapi, siapa peduli, toh setelah itu Luhan akan memuji dirinya sendiri di setiap karya yang ku tampilkan. Seperti halnya pameran lukisan untuk memenuhi ujian akhir semester kemarin. Luhan tak pernah absen memukul lenganku ketika ia melihat dirinya sebagai objek di sebuah kanvas milikku. Namun, setelah lama mengamati Luhan akan selalu berkata

"Ohh, Baekhyun. Lihatlah betapa cantiknya gadis itu"

"Astaga, B. Tak sia-sia aku selalu olahraga pagi. Tubuhku sangat indah"

Well, jangan kalian sangka aku memiliki hasrat terpendam kepada Luhan. The hell, itu tak mungkin. Aku masih cukup normal dan waras untuk menyukai gadis cerewet seperti Luhan. Pria tampan nan tinggi lebih baik. Namun jujur saja, alasanku menggunakan Luhan sebagai objek karena menurutku lekuk tubuh, wajah, dan pancaran yang ia miliki sangat membuat ku puas ketika melukisnya atau membuat patungnya. Aura yang ia pancarkan tak tertandingi. Sampai saat inipun, aku masih mencari pancaran keindahan yang setara dengan Luhan, namun untuk objek laki-laki. Dulu, aku pernah melukis Yifan, tapi entah mengapa melukis Yifan—mantanku—tak membuatku puas.

Suara gesekan antara alumunium dengan batu memenuhi ruangan ini dengan penuh kebisingan. Setiap mata tetap fokus pada karya yang ditangani tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar atau ocehan dari Mr. Kim. Begitu pula denganku, yang telah menyelesaikan pahatan kepala Luhan beserta gerai rambutnya yang menempel di kepala Sehun karena saat ini patung Sehun sedang menyerukkan kepala di ceruk leher Luhan. Tak lupa pula aku telah memahat kedua lengan luhan yang tengah menempel di leher Sehun.

Setelah menyelesaikan bagian atas, saat ini aku mulai memahat bentuk tubuh Luhan dan Sehun yang sedang berdempetan. Aku menambahkan bentuk ranting penuh daun dan bunga yang saling melilit untuk menutupi bagian dada dan privasi Luhan—sebagai pengganti baju merah menyala Luhan. Begitu pula untuk Sehun, lilitan ranting tersebut terhubung untuk menutupi bagian belakang—pantat—Sehun yang terekspos. Untuk menutup perut datar Luhan, aku telah memahat kedua lengan Sehun yang memeluk perut datar milik Luhan

Tanpa sadar rasa puas mengalir di hati ku ketika melihat hasil karya yang ku pahat pada bongkahan batu putih itu. Tak sia-sia waktu lima jam aku gunakan untuk menyelesaikan pahatan patung itu.

Ku edarkan mataku untuk melihat sekitar, tanpa sadar bibirku tertarik untuk tersenyum ketika melihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang serius berkutat dengan batu putih yang sedang ia pahat. Well, dia Park Chanyeol—teman satu jurusan yang tanpa sengaja menjadi teman satu kelas di kelas pahat dan lukis. Dia orang yang pendiam bahkan hampir tak pernah berbicara. Ia selalu menyelesaikan tugas tanpa perlu bantuan orang lain ataupun bertanya. Aku sangat mengagumi hasil karyanya, selalu, _always_ , dan setiap saat. Jujur saja, aku selalu tertarik melihatnya ketika ia menyelesaikan sebuah mahakarya.

"Patung apalagi yang menjadi maharyanya?" bibirku berkata lirih ketika melihat sedikit bagian batu yang terlihat ketika tangan kiri Chanyeol terangkat.

Chanyeol bukanlah seorang laki-laki populer, dia bahkan termasuk golongan mahasiswa _nerd_. Pakaian yang ia gunakan selalu tampak aneh dan terkesan culun. Rambut hitam yang ia sisir rapi dengan baluran seperti minyak untuk membuat rambutnya klimis. Tak lupa dengan kacamata bundar yang menghias wajahnya. Wajah tirus dengan kedua kantung mata yang menghitam dan wajah yang tak terawat penuh bintik merah dan flek hitam menghiasi wajahnya. Karena penampilannya yang seperti itulah tak jarang cibiran nyinyir menghiasi hari-harinya. Tak jarang pula ia menjadi babu orang lain bahkan tak jarang pula wajahnya dihiasi memar biru.

Namun entah mengapa aku cukup bersyukur, selama ini tak pernah ada yang berani merusak bahkan menyentuh karya miliknya. Mungkin karena karyanya yang terlalu _awesome_ sehingga tak ada berani yang merusaknya.

"Sudah selesai, nona Byun?" suara serak Mr. Kim tiba-tiba berada disampingku

"E..eh? Oh, ya saya sudah menyelesaikannya, _sir_."

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Mr. Kim mengangguk dan melenggang pergi ke luar ruangan.

Sungguh anggukan Mr. Kim membuatku lega, itu berarti pahatan ku diterimakan? Well, tak jarang Mr. Kim memaki karya kami ketika karya kami tak sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendakinya. Bahkan dengan gampangnya, Mr. Kim menugaskan kami untuk membuat patung yang lain sebanyak dua kali lipatnya jika patung yang kami ajukan ditolak.

"Kau selamat, Byun. Enak sekali." Aku mendengar gerutuan salah satu temanku yang masih berkutat dengan batu putihnya itu

"Semangatlah~" Ku kepalkan tangan kananku dan mengangkatnya. Well, menyemangati sesama teman tak buruk jugakan?

Ku bangkitkan diriku dari tempat ku memahat. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ku bawa langkah kakiku menuju tempat Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin menyapanya—tidak lebih tepatnya aku ingin melihat mahakarya, meskipun nanti saat penilaian atau pameran berlangsung aku akan melihatnya lagi

Chanyeol menatap kedatanganku dengan mata yang sedikit terkejut, tapi dengan cepat pula ia kembali fokus dengan pahatan patung yang telah berada di tahap _finishing_.

"Maaf menganggumu, aku hanya ingin melihat karyamu saja."

"Tak masalah, Byun."

Aku terdiam

Chanyeol menjawab ucapanku? Astaga, aku tak menyangka. Biasanya saat aku mendekat ke arahnya tak jarang dia langsung buru-buru membawa karyanya menjauh dariku dan pergi. Dan saat ini, dia tak membawa karyanya pergi—Well, baek. kau tak ingat jika patung itu dari bongkahan batu? Tak mungkin Chanyeol kuat menggotongnya untuk pergi darimu, bukan?—bahkan dia menjawab ucapanku.

Tanpa sadar, senyum merekah terus terkembang di bibirku. Aku melihat Chanyeol sangat teliti dengan detail patung yang ia pahat.

"Luar biasa." Kalimat itu semakin sering terucap ketika Chanyeol memutar meja bundarnya untuk mengecheck setiap sisi patung miliknya. Sungguh, aku terpukau dengan hasil karyanya.

Patung seorang wanita yangmana wajah nya menoleh kearah kiri, wajah patung wanita tersebut tertutup dengan patung telapak tangan yang muncul dari gerai rambut patung wanita. Patung wanita tersebut sedang berdiri di atas kaki kiri yang menapak dan kaki kanan yang menekuk kearah kiri, berjinjit, dan menempel di kaki kirnya. Bagian dada patung itu tertutup dengan lengan yang memeluk tubuh patung tersebut. Tangan kiri patung wanita menggenggam telapak tangan yang menutup wajahnya, sedangan tangan kanan patung wanita menggenggam lengan yang menutup bagian dadanya. Untuk bagian privasi sang patung wanita, Chanyeol menambahkan ornament seperti bentuk kain.

"Sepasang kekasih?" bibirku spontan bertanya ketika menatap lekat patung yang Chanyeol buat. Sungguh, aku tak yakin Chanyeol akan menjawab pertanyaanku ketika mengingat betapa diamnya seorang Park Chanyeol. Namun—

"Bisa ya, bisa tidak."

Aku mengernyit mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, ingin sekali aku menanyakan lebih lanjut penjelasan tentang patung Chanyeol. Namun—"Karyamu juga indah. Apakah itu Luhan dan Sehun?"

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui jika itu Luhan dan Sehun?"

Chanyeol menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak ku mengerti, "Kau mendetailkan wajah patungmu. Meskipun aku tak yakin bentuk tubuh mereka seindah itu."

Aku terkikik mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Tak ku sangka berbicara dengan Chanyeol cukup nyaman juga. Ia tak seperti kumpulan orang yang tak paham dengan pembicaraan orang lain. "Jika Luhan mendengarmu, kau akan habis dipukul olehnya," ujarku

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi ucapanku

"Kau mengenal mereka? Bukankah Sehun tidak berkuliah di kampus ini?"

"Siapapun mengenal mereka, meskipun Sehun tidak berkuliah disini."

Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol membuatku ber'oh'ria, "Begitu terkenalnya mereka? Apa aku saja yang terlalu _kudet_ ya hingga baru tau wajah Sehun." Tanpa sadar aku bergumam sendiri hingga tak menyadari jika Mr. Kim telah kembali ke dalam ruangan

"Selesai tak selesai, kalian diperbolehkan meninggal kelas. Namun, jangan lupa memberi identitas kalian pada karya kalian."

Mendengar penuturan Mr. Kim membuat mahasiswa yang belum menyelesaikan pahatan patung mereka mendesah protes. Mau tak mau, dengan waktu tak kurang dari satu menit ruangan itu telah kosong dari hiruk piruk mahasiswa yang mendumel tak jelas.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Langit dengan hamparan orange menghias indah permukaan bumi. Denting jam yang telah terabaikan tiba-tiba berteriak seakan mengingatkan jika sang waktu telah bergerak dengan cepat. Getaran ponsel di saku jaketku membuat tanganku mau tak mau mengambilnya

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Kau dimana? O.o_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Dihatimu juga boleh_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Dasar jomblo -_-_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Sialan!_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Serius. Kau dimana?_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Di tempat penyimpanan patung, L. Ada apa?_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Dengan siapa? Untuk apa kau kesana? Bukannya mata kuliah seni patung tadi pagi?_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Gerbong kereta pun kalah dengan pertanyaanmu, L -,-_

 _Aku sendiri. Untuk mengambil sketsa yang tertinggal. Ada apa?_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Kita bertemu di kantin, Ok? Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu semalam_

Kernyitan di dahiku mulai tampak ketika membaca pesan singkat Luhan, "Pertanyaan apa yang ku ajukan semalam?" gumamku

Namun seketika ingatan tentang hingar bingar diskotik dan lelaki berparas tampan pun berkelebat di dalam pikiranku. Tanpa sadar bibirku memekik pelan ketika rasa penasaranku akan terhapus.

Well, begitu besarnya rasa penasaran ku tentang laki-laki bernama Big Boss itu sehingga aku mampu melupakan rasa pilu, sakit, patah hati, dan kecewa tentang Yifan. Namun aku pun tak akan tau, waktu yang akan datang perasaan sakit ini akan kembali lagi dengan rasa dan sosok yang berbeda. Apakah aku mampu menanggungnya atau tidak? Atau mungkin bahkan aku tak akan mampu bangkit dari keterpurukan? Atau mungkin juga aku tak merasakan perasaan sakit itu lagi? Entahlah

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Baiklah, tunggu 10 menit saja_

Setelah jemariku menyelesaikan kalimat balasan untuk Luhan, kaki-kakiku menapak lebih dalam ke ruang penyimpanan patung itu. Tak perlu waktu lama patung milikku telah terlihat, dengan langkah cepat aku menghampiri patungku.

Dibawah kaki patung yang ku buat terdapat amplop berwarna merah maroon yang terbuka dan menampilkan secarik kertas berwarna putih gading. Dengan sedikit tarikan tak berarti, amplop merah itu telah berada di genggamanku.

"Amplop apa ini?"

Rasa penasaran semakin menggerogotiku ketika di dalam amplop itu tak hanya terdapat satu kertas. Melainkan tiga kertas dengan warna yang berbeda. Kertas berwarna putih gading, putih bersih, dan kertas buram.

"Ini bukan amplop pembawa sial kan? Ini bukan cerita horror kan?" gumamku semakin _ngawur_.

Dering telephone dari hpku mampu membuatku memekik kaget. Detak jantungku berpacu cepat, "Astaga. Sial. Itu mengagetkan." Sekilas ku tatap amplop yang berada di tanganku penuh pertimbangan, "Kubawa tidak ya?"

Perlu beberapa detik untuk memutuskan membawa amplop merah itu dan ku masukkan ke dalam tas yang kubawa. Tanpa perlu waktu lama lagi, kaki-kakiku berlari cepat untuk meninggalkan ruang penyimpanan patung itu tak lupa dengan mengangkat telephone yang terus berdering.

"Astaga, iya. Sabar. Aku menuju kesana." Telingaku berdenging ketika mendapat omelan Luhan dari telephone itu.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ketika aku kembali ke tempat duduk setelah memesan makanan.

"Apakah perihal Big Boss itu masih ingin kau ketahui, B?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Tentu saja. Aku sama sekali tak memahami ucapan kalian semalam."

"Big Boss itu penakluk wanita. Banyak rumor beredar di club itu jika tak sedikit wanita ingin mengangkang di bawah pria itu. Dan tak sedikit pula pria itu telah menggagahi para wanita hanya dengan sekali kedip. Kau sendiri juga telah merasakan gelayar aneh ketika di tatap Big Boss, bukan? Namun, menurut kabar juga jika Big Boss hanya mengincar wanita virgin. Karena kau tau kan, jika wanita virgin itu sangat rapat dan vagina yang dimiliki belum tersentuh penis siapapun?"

Tanpa sadar mulutku membulat tak percaya, "Benarkah? Berarti dia sangat berpengalaman?"

Plak

Geplakan yang cukup menyakitkan mendarat dengan mulus di kepalaku, "Bukan itu point pentingnya, B."

"Lalu apa point pentingnya, Lu?"

"Yifan tak pernah menyentuh vaginamu, bukan?"

Aku mengernyit tak suka ketika mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, " _The hell_ , mengapa kau membawa nama Yifan?"

Namun Luhan tak menggubris pertanyaanku dan ketidaksukaanku, "Yifan tak pernah memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang senggamamukan?"

Rona merah mulai merambat di seluruh wajahku—entah itu karena rasa kesal atau malu—, "Lalu apa yang salah jika Yifan tak pernah memasukiku? Apa hubungan pembicaraan tentang Yifan yang tak pernah memasukiku dengan Big Boss yang hanya mengincar wanita vir—"

Ucapanku terhenti.

"Kau tak mengarang cerita tentang si Big Boss itu kan, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Seharusnya aku tak membawamu ke club itu semalam."

Tak ku pungkiri pikiranku saat ini berkeliaran kemana-mana. Namun point penting dari Big Booss hanyalah—, "Bukankah itu semua hanyalah rumor?"

Luhan menatapku, "Rumor atau tidak, kau harus tetap berhati-hati, B."

Ku balas tatapan Luhan dengan pandangan geli, "Mengapa kau terlihat frustasi seperti itu sih, Lu? Toh jika kabar itu adalah sebuah fakta, tak mungkin juga si Big Boss itu tertarik dengan wanita sepertiku. Dan lagi, aku tak mungkin bertemu dengannya lagi. Jadi aku aman."

"Kau hanya tak menyadari pesonamu, Byun." Gumam Luhan

Mendengar gumaman Luhan membuatku ingin semakin menggodanya—seharusnya aku yang ketakutan, bukan?—, "Ternyata kau mengakui pesonaku juga, nona Xi Luhan."

Luhan mendengus mendengar lontaran jawabanku, "Tapi, tak kupungkiri pula jika feronom Big Boss itu sangat menakutkan. Bersyukur jika aku telah memiliki Sehun." Celetuk Luhan

Ku arahkan jemariku ke atas meja untuk memulai mengetuk-ngetukkan dengan tempo yang pelan, "Kau benar. Jika seandainya kau tidak bersama Sehun, kau pasti telah berada di bawah kungkungan pria tampan dan panas itu."

Kedua mata Luhan membulat lucu ketika mendengar celetukanku yang cukup vulgar itu, "Kau ingin mati, B?"

Mendengar ancaman dan tatapan tajam Luhan mampu membuatku meringis, "Hehe, Toh, aku pernah mendengar jika bercinta itu nikmat. Tak apa bukan jika sekali kali berada di bawah kungkungan sang Big Boss?"

"Tidak. Terimakasih. Untukmu saja." Luhan menjawab cepat

Ku angguk-anggukan kepalaku berulangkali, "Kau benar, untukku saja. _Itung-itung_ sebagai pengalaman pertama yang menggairahkan bersama seorang pria yang dipuja seluruh wanita."

"Auw." Rasa sakit dari lengan kananku memunculkan ruam merah kebiruan. Sungguh, cubitan Luhan tak main-main sakitnya.

"Kau gila?" Senyum mengejek dan menghina, Luhan tampilkan ketika menatapku, "Ternyata setelah putus dengan Yifan, kau menjadi wanita haus belaian."

"Kan aku hanya bercanda." Tanpa sadar bibirku mengerucut sebal

Luhan menghela napas, "Kau sahabatku, Ok? Aku tak ingin ada hal buruk yang menimpamu."

Mendengar penuturan Luhan membuat hatiku menghangat, tanpa sadar bibirku tersenyum lebar, "Tenanglah, Lu. Aku akan selalu berhati-hati."

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau terjatuh di dalam pesona Big Boss itu dan kau berakhir hancur, B." ucap Luhan lagi

"Tenanglah. Toh tak mungkin aku bertemu dengan _Big Boss_ lagi, jika aku tak berkunjung di club itu, Lu. Meskipun aku bertemu dengannya tak mungkin dia langsung menyerangku dan memperkosaku detik itu juga, kan? _Shit_ , aku tak semenarik dan seseksi itu hingga membuat libido pria seperti dirinya memuncak seketika." Tambahku

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, "Semoga saja."

TBC kan ya?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Okay, terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow atau mem-favorite. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini.**_

 _ **Apakah ffnya tetap bikin penasaran? 0.0 Semoga semakin penasaran ya, maaf jika semakin absurb T.T**_

 _ **Mari kita saling menghargai, ya.**_

 _ **9728910 (Guest) : Maaf tidak bisa menuruti keinginanmu! ^^**_

 _ **Putrinurdianingsih30 : iya ini lanjut ya**_

 _ **Monster gege : wkwkwkwk, sekali-kali lah ya modus ke baekhyun ^^**_

 _ **VNaaa : iya ini lanjut ya^^**_

 _ **Azuradeva: iya ini update ya, terimakasih udah review^^**_

 _ **Intan : Udah lanjut nih ya^^**_

 _ **Tempu : Maaf ya, tidak fast update :(**_

 _ **Asmaul : Iya ini next^^**_

 _ **Intan954 :Hihi, makasih ya udah penasaran. Semoga tidak mengecewakan**_

 _ **Hyejinpark : Iya ini lanjut^^ makasih ya. Semoga tetap penasaran ^^**_

 _ **Lightsaberyeol : (name mu membuat otakku kemana-mana. Hehe) iya ini next^^**_

 _ **Rly : Hihihihi, tolong dikondisikan ya, jangan sampe ngiler waktu bayangin ^^**_

 _ **Guest : iya ini next ya**_

 _ **Yeolschamber : thank^^lanjut nih ya**_

 _ **ooh ahh umh oh ah yeah : hihihi, penname mu membuatku kemana-mana, maaf ya telat update nya**_

 _ **parkbyunCBKHKHnHS : udah ketemu ya chanbaek nya^^ iya ini lanjut**_

 _ **ChanBmine : wwkwkwkk, pesonanya mematikan sih ya**_

 _ **Keenz : hihihi, entahlah. Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya**_

 _ **Hunhan1204 : makasih, iya ini lanjut ya ^^ penasaran terus ya**_

 _ **Zenbaek : hihihi tunggu chap selanjutnya saja ya, semoga penasaran terus ^^ makasih semangatnya**_


	3. Chapter 3

**AMAZING FATE**

 **Chanbaek**

 _ **Slight Krisbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**_

 **GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun telah terjerat kedalam manik kelam yang mampu menyita seluruh indra miliknya. Pria itu terlarang untuk Baekhyun. namun, siapa yang menyangka takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :** _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

Gemerlap bintang bertebar di hamparan langit luas, bercorak putih dan kuning menghias gelapnya sang malam berpadu dengan sinar lembut sang rembulan. Berharap mendapat segerombol bintang yang membentuk sebuah inspirasi yang mampu tertuang dalam sebuah kanvas putih yang telah ku siapkan. Namun sayang, semakin lama aku menatap sang langit beserta permaisuri dan selirnya, diriku semakin tenggelam dalam keindahan dan melupakan kanvas putih yang berdiri tegak di depanku. Mungkin, belum saatnya aku menorehkan sebuah karya.

Dalam ingatan yang mengambang, setitik ingatan tentang sebuah amplop merah terselip sekejap. "Astaga, aku melupakan amplop itu." Dengan gerakan terburu, langkah kakiku segera beranjak meninggalkan balkon dan memasuki kamar.

Amplop berwarna merah maroon itu membuatku kembali bertanya, siapa gerangan yang meletakkan amplop ini? Apakah amplop ini untukku? Atau mungkin bukan? Entahlah.

Dengan gerakan pasti, ku tarik keluar tiga carik kertas yang terlipat rapi dengan warna berbeda itu. Ku letakkan ketiga kertas itu berjejer dengan urutan kertas putih gading, putih bersih, buram, lalu amplop merah maroon itu.

"Kertas yang mana dulu yang harus ku buka?"

Guratan bekas pensil tertembus di kertas putih bersih, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi ku raih kertas itu. Membolak-balik lipatan kertas itu, mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu tulisan atau inisial pengirim? Tapi tak ada. Secara perlahan ku buka lipatan kertas itu dan melihat isi yang tertoreh di dalamnya

"Sketsa milikku?"

Kerutan didahiku semakin bertambah, siapa yang repot-repot memasukkan sketsaku di dalam amplop? Seperti surat cinta saja.

Untuk yang selanjutnya ku raih lipatan kertas buram, "Apa ini hanya kerjaan orang iseng?" Bahuku mengedik, jemariku tetap bergerak untuk membuka lipatan kertas buram itu.

"Kosong?"

Aku membolak-balik kertas itu dan ku amati dengan teliti, "Sial, aku dikerjai?" Namun, coretan putih dan guratan aneh dari permukaan kertas itu membuat dahiku mengerut. "Aneh." Ku letakkan kembali kertas buram itu dan ku raih kertas berwarna putih gading. Ku buka pula lipatan kertas itu. Namun—, "Sial, kosong lagi?"

"Hanya membuang waktu." Ku tinggalkan lembaran-lembaran kosong itu di atas tempat tidur tanpa berniat merapikan atau membuangnya. Dengan perasaan sebal, langkah kakiku kembali menuju ke arah balkon untuk menatap sang langit kembali. Mungkin saat ini waktunya menorehkan sebuah karya?

Atau mungkin tidak?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Menorehkan sebuah karya tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan. Sungguh melelahkan. Namun, kuakui sangat menyenangkan. Ku letakkan kembali berkakas dan lukisan yang telah terselesaikan di tempat yang telah ku sediakan di lemari penyimpanan.

Meletakkan kembali berkakas dan lukisan tak membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam sehingga saat ini aku telah bersiap mematikan lampu utama dan beranjak tidur.

Titik-titik putih dengan sinar cat neon berwarna kuning berpadu warna hitam dan biru _dongker_ yang ku hias di langit kamar terlihat seakan langit malam yang barusaja ku saksikan. Dalam hitungan detik setelah mematikan lampu, kedua kakiku melangkah pelan menuju tempat tidur.

Namun, mataku mengernyit ketika melihat tiga kertas yang ku serakkan di atas tempat tidurku tadi saat ini memiliki coretan-coretan seperti tulisan dan gambar. Dengan gerakan terburu ku sambar kertas buram yang menjadi objek pertama yang mampu menyita perhatianku.

"Astaga, ini."

Mulutku membulat ketika sketsa wajah dan badanku tertoreh indah di kertas ini. Aku tak menyangka jika ternyata kertas buram ini tak kosong. Ku amati betapa detail guratan-guratan wajahku di kertas ini, lekuk tubuhku yang entah mengapa tergambar dengan sangat indah dan emm—seksi, apalagi dengan ukuran payudara yang emm—besar. Sangat realis.

Ku raba kedua tonjolan yang berada di dadaku, " _Hell_ , apakah payudaraku sebesar itu?" Tak henti-hentinya lidahku berdecak kagum dengan karya yang ku pegang saat ini. Siapa gerangan yang menggambar diriku dengan begitu indah dan sempurna?

"Tak mungkin bukan jika Mr. Kim yang menggambarnya?" tubuhku tiba-tiba bergidik ngeri, jijik, dan geli ketika bayangan Mr. Kim menggambar wajahku serta tubuhku sedetail ini. Dengan cepat ku tepis pikiran aneh itu. "Tak mungkin. Hih."

Ku letakkan kembali kertas buram itu, dan saat ini kedua mataku tertuju ke kertas putih gading yangmana sebuah tulisan timbul dipermukaan kertas itu. "Bermodal sekali orang yang memberiku amplop ini." Membeli tinta yang hanya timbul di kegelapan setelah terkena cahaya itu sangatlah mahal. Apalagi tinta tersebut tak dapat ditorehkan disembarang kertas.

Kedua mataku memicing ketika melihat tulisan yang berada di kertas putih gading ini

 _Ich habe mich in dich verliebt_

Hah?

Entah sudah berapa kali dahiku mengerut tak mengerti hari ini, "Mengapa tak menggunakan bahasa ibu saja? Mengapa harus menggunakan bahasa asing? Aku kan tak mengerti." keluhku

Lagi-lagi aku membolak-balikkan kertas yang ku pegang. Berharap ada arti atau tulisan lain yang dapat ku mengerti. Namun sayang, hanya tulisan dengan bahasa asing itu yang tertera.

"Sudahlah, anggap saja orang iseng yang menghamburkan uang."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Sinar mentari telah menelusup di setiap inci permukaan bumi, "Sial, aku terlambat." Kakiku mencoba untuk berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai kelas. Tanpa peduli caci maki mahasiswa lain yang tertabrak. Sungguh aku tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk meminta maaf.

Sungguh, aku tak menyangka isi amplop merah maroon itu mampu mengusikku sedemikian rupa. Sial sekali aku harus berlari-lari seperti ini karena rasa penasaran akan pengirim amplop itu. Meskipun aku berusaha untuk melupakannya.

"Hhh, h..hampir sampai." Nafasku memburu. Kaki-kakiku masih tetap berlari tanpa mengurangi kecepatan sedikit pun, karena kelasku hanya kurang satu belokan lagi

Namun sayang—

Duak

Brak

Bukan tepat waktu mencapai kelas yang kudapatkan melainkan jatuh terjengkang ke belakang karena menubruk pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba terbuka

"Astagaa, ssshh.. ." kedua tanganku sibuk mengusap dahi dan pinggangku.

"Baekhyun?" Suara berat khas kaum adam menggema di telingaku.

Aku terdiam. Pergerakan tubuhku membeku. Detak jantungku bertalu begitu cepat. Aku sangat mengenal suara ini. Sangat amat mengenal

"Kau tak apa?"

Hanya anggukan saja yang mampu ku berikan. Pria itu berjongkok di depanku dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mencoba membantuku, "Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Akhirnya, suaraku telah kembali terisi.

"Tak apa, aku akan membantumu." Telapak tangan besar yang dulu pernah membuat seluruh tubuhku merasakan getaran hangat ketika kulit kami bersentuhan. Namun, saat ini terasa hambar dan menjijikan. Dengan terpaksa aku menerima bantuan yang Yifan berikan. Karena saat ini, pinggangku terasa akan patah kapan saja.

"Mengapa hari ini aku sangat sial?" batinku menjerit frustasi. Sungguh, suasana hatiku semakin _dongkol_ saja, bertemu mantan disaat dan dalam keadaan yang tak tepat.

"Ku antar ke kelasmu, Ok?"

Dengan cepat ku gelengkan kepalaku untuk menolak tawaran Yifan, "Tak perlu aku akan—" ucapanku terjeda sedikit ketika melihat Chanyeol melangkah melewati kami, "Ke kelas bersama Chanyeol." Tambahku dengan volume yang cukup membuat Chanyeol menoleh kearah ku dan Yifan

Tatapan bingung terlihat di kedua manik Chanyeol ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut olehku. Meskipun begitu, tak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat Chanyeol mengerti keadaanku. Aku sangat bersyukur Chanyeol cukup tanggap dengan kode yang ku berikan, "O..oh ya. B..Baekhyun akan bersamaku." Entah mengapa aku mampu merasakan tatapan tajam terlontar dari dua manik Yifan ketika mendengar kalimat persetujuan yang Chanyeol berikan. Namun sepertinya tatapan itu tak berarti sama sekali kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku cukup bersyukur Chanyeol tak mengabaikan dan meninggalkanku bersama Yifan." Batinku penuh rasa syukur

Tubuh jangkung Chanyeol berjalan ke arahku, "B..bisakah kau melepas rangkulanmu dari p..pinggang Baekhyun?" Lantunan suara berat dan dalam mengalun lembut di telingaku. Aku akui selain karyanya, aku juga sangat tertarik dengan suara berat Chanyeol. Begitu dalam dan emm—seksi

"Kau memerintahku, Park?" nada dingin dan menusuk terlontar dari bibir Yifan dengan cepat.

Aku terdiam ketika tatapan Chanyeol terasa aneh dan berbeda. Aku merasa dia begitu marah, bahkan saat ini kepalanya menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

Namun aku salah—

"Siapa dirimu yang berani memerintahku, _nerd_?" Aku tau jika Yifan merupakan tipe orang yang emosional. Namun, aku juga melupakan fakta jika selama ini Park Chanyeol selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan Yifan dan siswa yang berkuasa di kampus ini sebelum Yifan berkata, "Tak cukupkah selama ini siksaanmu, Park?"

—Chanyeol ketakutan

"Astaga, aku melupakannya." Batinku panik. Ancaman Yifan tidaklah main-main, aku sudah cukup melihat selama ini Chanyeol hanya diam ketika pukulan-pukulan menghantam wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya ketika ia menolak perintah yang diberikan siswa lain.

Selama ini aku hanya diam, karena aku berpikir itu semua urusan laki-laki dan juga bukan urusanku sama sekali, meskipun tak jarang rasa kasihan menyelimutiku. Namun, kali ini keadaan berbeda. Aku harus bertindak sebelum Yifan melancarkan pukulan ke wajah Chanyeol. Sial, Chanyeol berada dalam posisi ini karena diriku

Bugh

Aku menyikut perut Yifan cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuhnya menekuk dan merintih perih. Tubuhku terhuyung kearah Chanyeol, karena rangkulan Yifan terlepas begitu saja. Sungguh, sialan. Pinggangku masih terasa sakit dan nyeri.

Seperkian detik aku merasakan tubuh Chanyeol menegang ketika telapak tanganku menapak di dada—yang ternyata keras dan berotot—nya, "Maaf, pinggangku sakit." Aku melihat Chanyeol mengangguk

"Ayo—" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, rengkuhan lengan Chanyeol melingkup tengkuk dan kedua lututku. Tanpa sadar, bibirku memekik karena kaget.

Tak memedulikan suara Yifan yang berteriak-teriak, Chanyeol terus membopongku dan berjalan lurus.

"C..Chan aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

Chanyeol tetap terdiam dan menatap lorong sepi yang kami lewati, "Chan, kelas kita bukan—"

Chanyeol menunduk dan menatap kearahku. Tanpa sadar aku tenggelam ke dalam manik kelam Chanyeol yang terbingkai kacamata bundar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Entah mengapa aku merasa familiar dengan obsidian Chanyeol.

 _Tentu saja kau familiar. Kau kan telah berulangkali bertatap mata dengan Park Chanyeol, Byun_

Suara di kepalaku tiba-tiba menyeruak. Mau tak mau aku membenarkan suara itu.

"Kau lebih membutuhkan ruang kesehatan." Belum sempat aku membalas ucapan Chanyeol, tubuh padat dan keras Chanyeol telah mendorong pintu ruang kesehatan. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkanku di tempat tidur yang tersedia di ruang kesehatan.

"Aku akan meminta izin kepada professor, kau tak perlu khawatir. Beristirahatlah." Ucap Chanyeol ketika langkah kaki dokter kesehatan mulai terdengar mendekat.

Ku akui meskipun ia terlihat sangat kuno dan tak terawatt. Namun, kebaikan dan kelembutan yang ia pancarkan sangat membuatku nyaman.

 _Sial, apa standart priaku menurun?_

 _Tidak mungkin. Semua itu pasti hanyalah simpati belaka_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Dering handphone memaksaku untuk membuka mata. Aku tak berbohong ketika denyutan sakit masih terasa di dahiku yang benjol dan pinggangku yang membiru. Dengan terpaksa ku raih handphone yang terselip disaku celanaku

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Byun!_

 _Kau menghilang kemana?_

Dengan gerakan yang cukup lambat, jemariku mulai mengetik pesan untuk membalas _pop up_ milik Luhan

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Di ruang kesehatan_

Belum sempat ku letakkan handphoneku, pesan Luhan kembali masuk

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Kau kenapa?!_

 _Aku kesana_

Tak perlu waktu lama, saat ini sosok Luhan telah berada di sampingku dengan raut khawatir yang berlebihan.

"Astaga, B. Dahimu." Entah gila atau sudah tak waras, jemari lentik Luhan menekan dahiku yang benjol dengan cukup kuat hingga membuatku memekik kesakitan

"Kau ingin mati, Lu?"

Mendengar pekikan dan ancaman dari bibirku membuat Luhan meringis kaget, "Sakit ya?"

"Pertanyaan gila." Sungguh, aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa aku memiliki sahabat seperti Luhan

Setelah insiden memencet dahi, Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Mengapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Dengan didahului helaan napas panjang, aku mulai menceritakan jika aku terlambat untuk bangun—tanpa menceritakan perihal amplop merah maroon, karena entah mengapa aku merasa aku tak perlu menceritakan hal itu—hingga berakhir terbaring di ruang kesehatan ini.

"Park Chanyeol? Siswa _nerd_ yang karyanya luar biasa itu?" aku mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Luhan

"Ohh, jadi ini alasan Yifan menghajar siswa dengan penampilan _nerd_ itu tadi." Ucap Luhan setelah mendengar ceritaku, "Ternyata dia Park Chanyeol." Tambahnya

Sungguh aku terkejut mendengar penuturan Luhan. Sial, bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan jika Yifan tak akan melepaskan mangsanya sebelum selesai menghabisinya?

"Astaga! Lalu bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol, Lu?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku tak begitu memerhatikan perkelahian itu, B. Aku terlalu fokus berjalan kesini. Namun, aku sempat melihat jika luka memar Chanyeol sangat banyak dan berdarah-darah."

"Oh God!" tanganku dengan sigap menghempas selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku. Kakiku akan turun dari tempat tidur sebelum Luhan mengintrupsi kegiatanku, "Kau mau kemana?"

Aku menatap Luhan dengan pandang 'Kau-bertanya-aku-mau-kemana?'

Luhan menghembuskan napas perlahan, "Dengar, B. Jika kau mencari atau bahkan menemui Park Chanyeol, kau akan semakin membuat dirinya mendapat banyak masalah. Kau ingin melihat siswa tak berdaya seperti Park Chanyeol sekarat di rumah sakit?"

Ucapan yang Luhan lontarkan membuatku tersadar, "Kau benar." Gumamku lirih, "Ini semua salahku, Lu. Seharusnya aku tak membawa-bawa dia saat berurusan dengan Yifan."

Luhan mengusap lenganku dengan pelan, "Bukan salahmu, B. Si _tonggos_ itulah yang bersalah. Toh dia juga bukan siapa-siapamu lagi, tak patut juga dia masih merasa memilikimu."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku merasa bersalah ke Chanyeol."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia berkata, "Kau kirim pesan saja ke Chanyeol."

"Tapi aku tak memiliki nomor miliknya."

"Ya, minta saja ke orang yang memiliki nomor Chanyeol, B. Kau ini." gerutu Luhan

Aku termenung, "Tapi jika aku meminta nomor Chanyeol di siswa lain, beritanya pasti menyebar dan Chanyeol akan mendapat masalah lagi."

"Minta saja ke professor yang mengajar kalian berdua."

Mendengar usul Luhan membuatku terlonjak gembira hingga membuat ku melupakan pinggangku yang masih nyeri dan berakhir merintih kesakitan.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Gigitan-gigitan kecil di bibir bawahku menghiasi malamku saat ini. Bukan karena aku kelaparan hingga memakan bibirku sendiri. Tentu saja bukan, alasan konyol macam apa itu? Saat ini aku hanya merasa sangat gugup untuk menulis pesan ke Chanyeol. _Well,_ setelah usulan Luhan dan jam kuliah ku telah usai, aku bergegas ke ruang dosen untuk menemui salah satu professor yang mengajar di kelasku dan Chanyeol. Dengan alasan kerja kelompok tentang tugas beliau, beliau memberikan nomor Chanyeol dengan mudah.

Namun, ternyata mengetik pesan ke Chanyeol tak semudah mendapatkan nomor miliknya

"Aku harus menulis seperti apa?" gumamku frustasi

 _Hai, Chanyeol. Aku Baekhyun, aku dengar kau dipukuli Yifan ya? aku minta maaf, ok?_

Tidak.. tidak. Bisa-bisa dia salah paham jika dia membacanya dengan intonasi yang salah. Atau begini saja—

 _Hai, Chanyeol. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Lukamu bagaimana? Apakah perlu bantuan mengobatinya?_

 _Hell,_ mengapa berasa murahan?

Ku gulingkan badanku berulang kali di atas tempat tidur, "Aish, mengapa aku seperti orang yang akan mengirim pesan ke orang yang disukai?"

Dengan tekat dan nekat yang telah terkumpul, jemariku mulai mengetik untuk mengirim pesan ke Chanyeol

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Chanyeol?_

Tak perlu cukup waktu lama, dering handphoneku pun berbunyi. Dengan cepat ku raih handphoneku. Namun ternyata—

 **Yifan**

Online

 _Baek?_

—Nama Yifan yang tertera. Sontak hal itu membuatku mengernyit heran, "Mengapa dia menghubungiku lagi?"

Belum sempat menulis balasan untuk pesan Yifan, handphoneku kembali bergetar dan menampilkan pesan baru

 **Chanyeol**

Online

 _Siapa?_

Mataku membulat ketika melihat pesan dari Chanyeol

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Byun Baekhyun_

Belum sempat aku keluar dari obrolan dengan Chanyeol, ia kembali membalas pesanku.

 **Chanyeol**

Online

 _Ada apa, Byun?_

Tak kusangka dia membalas pesan ku begitu cepat

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Aku minta maaf, karena aku telah membuatmu berurusan dengan Yifan_

 **Chanyeol**

Online

 _Tak apa._

Membaca pesannya, membuatku menelan ludah susah payah, "Apakah Chanyeol marah?"

"Oh, yang benar saja, Byun. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak marah jika karena menolongmu dia menjadi babak belur penuh luka memar seperti itu?"

Aku menghela napas kasar sebelum membalas pesan Chanyeol

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Kau tidak apa-apa?_

"Astaga pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu, Byun? Orang dungu saja tau kalau luka memar parah tak bisa disebut 'tidak apa-apa'."

 **Chanyeol**

Online

 _Tidak apa-apa. Kau tak perlu risau, aku sudah biasa menerima seperti ini_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Maafkan aku, aku tak menyangka jika Yifan akan memukulimu. Sungguh._

Chanyeol hanya membaca pesan yang ku kirim. Meskipun telah beberapa menit berlalu, tak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar, aku menghembuskan napas lelah. Sungguh, aku merasa amat bersalah kepada Chanyeol.

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Kau berhak marah kepadaku. Ini semua memang salahku_

Lagi-lagi pesanku hanya dibaca Chanyeol. Ku letakkan handphoneku di meja tanpa berharap jika ada pesan yang masuk.

Ting tong

Suara bel menggema berulang kali, "Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini?"

Ku langkahkan kakiku untuh melihat intercome, namun tak ada siapapun di depan pintu, "Bukan hantu kan ya?"

Belum sempat aku kembali melangkah ke dalam kamar, suara bel kembali menggema. Tanpa sadar, bulu romaku meremang. Pikiran negatif ku kemana-mana. Dengan cepat aku menuju ke pintu tanpa mempedulikan intercome yang tak menampilkan siapa-siapa itu.

Cklek

"Sial, benar-benar tidak ada orang?"

Kepalaku menengok kesana kemari. Namun, bukan seseorang yang ku dapat melainkan rangkaian tulip merah beserta amplop merah maroon.

Ku raih kedua benda itu, "Amplop merah lagi?"

Dengan cepat ku kunci pintu dan berlari ke kamar untuk melihat isi amplop merah ini. tak lupa ku matikan lampu utama tempat tidurku. Ku buka amplop itu dengan perlahan. Namun dahiku lagi-lagi mengerut heran, saat ini secarik kertas itu tak bertuliskan apa-apa. Tanpa sadar aku mendengus sebal.

"Benar-benar usil sekali orang ini."

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, ku nyalakan kembali lampu utama kamarku. Namun—

"Sial." Umpatan spontan terlontar dari bibirku ketika membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas putih itu—yang mana hanya ditulis dengan tinta biasa

 _Keine Sorge_

"Bahas asing lagi?"

TBC kan ya?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Maaf banget, updatenya lama :(**_

 _ **Okay, terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow atau mem-favorite. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini.**_

 _ **Apakah ffnya tetap bikin penasaran? 0.0 Semoga semakin penasaran ya, maaf jika semakin absurb T.T**_

 _ **Mari kita saling menghargai, ya.**_

 _ **Fks24 ; syukur jika kamu suka ff ini, makasih ya^^**_

 _ **Azzuradeva : ini sudah panjang belum ya? hihihi, sabar ya ditunggu aja ya**_

 _ **rismaSbila : iya lanjut**_

 _ **keenz : si big boss siapa ya?hayo, jangan kemana-mana itu pikirannya. 0.0 ditunggu aja ya. hihihi, sabar^^**_

 _ **putrinurdianingsih3: iyakah? udah panjang kah? Hihi**_

 _ **Shellapcys18 : makasih, iya ini next, ditunggu aja ya ^^**_

 _ **Pinkeury : iya ini udah next ya, semoga smakin penasaran**_

 _ **Lightsaberyeol : hihi, iyakah? Ayo tanya ke bigboss aja yuk. Duh naena sama siapa nih? 0.0 udah panjang kah?**_

 _ **Hunhan1204 : tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang~ bercanda lho, ditunggu aja ya ^^**_

 _ **Hzianx : makasih, semoga masih keren^^**_

 _ **Rly : wkwkwk emang baekhyun mah sukanya gitu~**_

 _ **CB 6104 : karena yoo shijin ganteng. Wkwk**_

 _ **ChanBMine : wkwkwk, yuk tanya pada senandung rumput yang bergoyang,*bercandalho. Ditunggu aja ya**_

 _ **Babyeollie : iyakah? 0.0**_

 _ **Lee da rii : iya ini next ya ^^**_

 _ **Byun Sehyun : Yuk tanya ke big boss langsung yuk~ lol, iya ini lanjut ya^^**_

 _ **Fvirliani : hihi tenang, yifan pasti akan muncul ketika aku panggil pakek menyan. Lol. Wkwk iya ini lanjut ya, semoga tetep penasaran**_

 _ **Zenbaek : hehe gapapa dik *duh sksd akunya, lol. Hihi semakin penasaran ya^^. Semangat semangat**_

 _ **naomiRB : iya ini next ya^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AMAZING FATE**

 **Chanbaek**

 _ **Slight Krisbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**_

 **GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun telah terjerat kedalam manik kelam yang mampu menyita seluruh indra miliknya. Pria itu terlarang untuk Baekhyun. namun, siapa yang menyangka takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :** _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu sejak insiden pemukulan yang dilakukan Yifan kepada Chanyeol. Namun, hingga saat ini tak ada satupun yang melihat batang hidung Chanyeol di penjuru kampus. Kabar burung tentang Chanyeol semakin menyebar bagai wabah penyakit yang begitu cepat menyerang penduduk benua. Tak sedikit orang yang percaya jika Chanyeol tak memiliki keberanian lagi menginjakkan kaki di kampus ini, ada pula yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol bunuh diri karena tak kuat dengan hidupnya saat ini. Dan ada juga kabar yang mengatakan jika Chanyeol lebih memilih melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri.

"Aku heran, mengapa gossip murahan tentang Chanyeol semakin menyebar?"

Mendengar gerutuanku membuat Luhan yang semula sedang menyesap _cappuccino_ menatapku, "Tak diherankan juga jika gossip seperti itu menyebar dengan cepat. Spekulasi setiap orang pasti berbeda-beda apalagi selama ini Chanyeol dikenal sebagai lelaki culun yang selalu menjadi bahan _bully_ -an."

Aku menghela napas lelah. Tak ku pungkiri selama hampir seminggu ini rasa bersalah semakin menggorotiku, karena asal muasal Chanyeol berurusan dengan Yifan adalah aku. Sialnya lagi, aku sama sekali tak bisa menghubungi nomor Chanyeol sama sekali sampai detik ini.

Aku sangat berharap tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"B." Luhan menepuk lengan ku berulang kali

"Hm?"

"Kau ikut ke pesta milik Jongin nanti malam?" memoriku mencoba menggali siapa itu Jongin. Namun, belum sempat aku menemukan sosok itu dipikiranku—

"Lelaki yang ku sebut sebagai penjahat kelamin. Sahabat karib Sehun. Orang yang mengajakmu menari saat di club waktu itu."

—Luhan mendeskripsikan siapa itu Jongin.

Mengingat sosok Jongin membuat mulutku membulat, "Dia mengundangku?"

"Ya. Dia ingin kau datang ke pesta pertunangannya."

"Tunangan?!" Tanpa sadar suaraku memekik kaget yangmana membuat Luhan mendelik tajam ke arahku

"Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu." Luhan kembali menyesap _cappuccino_ miliknya yang mulai dingin, "Tak mengherankan juga jika si hitam itu ingin cepat-cepat mengikat kekasihnya."

Mendengar penuturan Luhan membuatku mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Kekasih Jongin itu Do Kyungsoo."

Mendengar nama kekasih Jongin membuatku tergagap tak percaya, "D..Do Kyungsoo? Penyanyi professional yang memiliki suara emas itu? Penyanyi yang memiliki penggemar laki-laki terbanyak karena lekuk tubuh mematikannya itu?"

"Suaramu, Byun.."

Spontan tanganku menutup mulutku yang lagi-lagi hampir memekik nyaring ketika mendengar teguran Luhan.

"Karena itulah Jongin cepat-cepat ingin mematenkan Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya." Luhan berdecak sebelum ia berkata, "Aku yakin jika Jongin telah menggagahi dia."

"Sehun juga telah menggagahimu, Lu." Mendengar celetukanku membuat Luhan tersedak _cappuccino_ nya. Dengan wajah yang memerah seperti tercekik. Tangan Luhan menepuk-nepuk dadanya yang terasa sakit.

" _Shit_ , B. Jangan membual."

Mendengar sanggahan Luhan membuatku memutar bola mata dengan malas, "Perlu ku ingatkan bagaimana merdunya suara desahanmu ketika aku menelponmu, Lu?"

Belum sempat Luhan melarang, "Uhh.. ahh.. S..sehun.. tel.. ..bentarhh…" mulutku telah mempraktekan bagaimana desahan Luhan kala itu

" _Shit_." Luhan mengumpat dengan wajah merona yang lucu, melihat itu aku tertawa puas.

"Diamlah, B." Luhan mencoba mengintrupsi tertawa ku, "Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh. Dresscode yang digunakan, minidress berwarna hitam atau putih dan bertopeng."

Mau tak mau aku menghentikan tertawaku sebelum aku menyetujui ucapan Luhan, "Baiklah."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Sang rembulan telah tiada. Malam gelap hanya diliputi duka lara tanpa setitik bintang yang menyebar. Namun, semua itu tak menyusutkan kebisingan pesta pertunangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Langkah kakiku hanya mengikuti langkah kaki Luhan yang berjalan disamping kananku. Kedua mataku bergerak kesana kemari untuk mengamati setiap inci ruangan yang telah disulap bagai diskotik ini. Gemerlap lampu menghias langit-langit ruangan besar ini. Terdapat bar yang berbentuk bundar tepat berada di tengah ruangan. Lantai dansa pun terletak beberapa langkah dari panggung yang menampilkan seorang pria yang sedang bercumbu dengan alunan musik yang ia ciptakan. Sungguh gila! Pesta pertunangan ini sangat khas dengan dunia malam.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku tak menyangka kau datang." Jongin yang saat ini hanya memakai jaket levis tanpa lengan—yangmana menunjukkan lekuk perut yang membentuk sebuah pahatan indah, yang kuyakini membuat seluruh wanita bertekuk lutut di bawahnya—menyapa ku dengan senyum sexy khas miliknya.

Namun sayang, pusat perhatianku bukanlah Jongin melainkan, sang kekasih hatinya. _The hell_ , aku sangat mengidolakan bakat milik Do Kyungsoo ini. Sungguh, bahkan aku selalu rela menghabiskan waktu ku hanya untuk meresapi suara indah miliknya. Aku tak menyangka aku akan bertemu dengannya bahkan bertatap muka dengannya.

"Baek?"

Panggilan dan tepukan dilenganku mampu membuat ku mengalihkan kekagumanku dari Kyungsoo, "B, jangan menatap Kyungsoo seperti itu, kumohon. Kyungsoo bisa menganggapmu sebagai lesbi jika kau berlebihan menatapnya." Celetukkan Luhan membuatku tergagap

"A..ah, maaf, Kyungsoo-ssi. B..bukan—"

Suara kekehan mengalun dari bibir Jongin, Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan ketika mendengar kegugupan suaraku

"Tenanglah, Baek. Aku telah banyak mendengar tentangmu dari Luhan." Senyuman Kyungsoo masih terpatri di bibir _kissable_ -nya, "Terimakasih, aku sangat tersanjung jika kau mengidolakan suaraku. Mulai saat ini jangan bersikap formal padaku. Mari kita berteman." Suara lembut Kyungsoo membuatku berdecak kagum. Bagaimana tidak, jika hanya berbicara saja dia menggunakan intonasi nada yang sempurna? Astaga.

"Bahkan wanita cantik seperti Baekhyun mengidolakanmu, _honey_." Jongin mengecup pipi kiri Kyungsoo dengan mesra, "Kau terbaik. Aku mencintaimu." Belum sempat Jongin mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kyungsoo

"Ingatlah jika kami masih di depanmu, _dude_." Sela Sehun sebelum Jongin dan Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang lebih

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Hentakan musik yang semakin memanas membuat tubuhku tertarik untuk mengikuti irama miliknya. Tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang melakukan gerakan erotis dan bercumbu, serta menghiraukan keberadaan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang saling meraba. Aku tetap berfokus pada alunan musik yang semakin membuat tubuhku mengucurkan keringat. Aku tau, saat ini aku pasti sudah tak waras. Bagaimana otakku bisa berjalan waras jika aku telah menghabiskan lebih dari tiga gelas _bir_? Hell, meskipun itu hanyalah bir, aku bukanlah seorang wanita yang tahan dengan minuman keras

Sejujurnya, tak sedikit pula aku merasakan gesekan tubuh laki-laki dibagian belakangku. Namun, dengan sedikit kesadaran yang ku punya, aku mencoba untuk selalu menghindar sebelum seorang pria yang saat ini dengan beraninya melilitkan tangan kekarnya di pinggangku yang semula sedang bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tubuhku menegang seketika ketika pria itu menuntunku untuk merapatkan pungungku ke dada bidangnya. Dengan perlahan dia menggoyangkan tubuh kami dengan gerakan yang cukup membuat bulu romaku meremang.

Aroma maskulin menyebar dari tubuh pria itu. Aroma yang entah mengapa membuat tubuhku merasa rileks dan nyaman. Aroma yang selama ini tanpa sadar selalu ku nikmati.

Tengkukku dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat dari pria yang berada di belakangku hingga sensasi basah dan geli mulai merambat menelusuri tengkuk dan daun telingaku. Tanpa sadar bibirku melenguh karena permainan lidah milik pria asing itu.

Entah karena terlalu nikmat atau karena ingin memberontak, sensasi pusing dan mual mulai merasuki tubuhku. Gelayar panas antara rasa geli yang diciptakan pria dibelakangku dan efek dari minuman yang ku konsumsi tadi mulai menggelapkan pandanganku. Namun, sebelum aku melupakan semua kejadian setelah ini. Aku mendengar suara _husky_ yang sangat ku kenal bahkan mungkin tanpa ku sadari ku rindukan berdengung di telingaku dan berucap, " _Call me Big Boss, dear."_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Sinar mentari menyusup mengusik kenyaman tidurku. Ku gulingkan tubuhku untuk menghindari sinar mentari dan mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Namun sayang, saat tubuhku dengan bersemangat berguling gelayar pusing dan mual membuatku tak nyaman. Mau tak mau, kedua mataku mengerjap pelan uuntuk membiaskan cahaya matahari yang mulai memenuhi kamar ku?

Aku terdiam

Kedua manikku bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya untuk memastikan jika kamar dengan cat berwarna putih ini bukanlah kamarku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengapa aku bisa bangun di sebuah hotel?

Hotel?

Dengan cepat ku sibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Dan aku bersyukur jika pakaianku masih melekat di tubuhku. Dalam diam aku mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam hingga aku berakhir tidur di hotel. Namun sayang, ingatanku masih terlalu kabur.

"Apakah Luhan yang membawaku kemari?"

Belum sempat aku memikirkan kemungkinan, suara dering ponsel ku yang entah mengapa terletak di nakas meja tepat samping tempat tidur ini. Dengan cepat ku sambar handphone ku ketika nama Luhan terpampang di layar

" _Astaga, B. Kau dimana?! Aku berulang kali menelphonemu!_ _Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang tadi malam?_ " suara bentakan Luhan menggema

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan membuatku mengernyit heran, "Menghilang?"

" _Ya! Jika kau pulang, beritahu aku terlebih dahulu, B. Aku mencemaskanmu. Sungguh._ "

Mendengar ucapan Luhan membuatku semakin bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Aku terbangun di sebuah hotel dan aku juga tak mengetahui siapa yang membawaku kemari. Dan bahkan Luhan juga memarahiku karena aku menghilang secara tiba-tiba tadi malam?

Haruskah aku menangis ketakutan saat ini?

Tidak

Tentu saja tidak. Jika aku menangis, Luhan akan semakin cemas.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Tak akan ku ulangi lagi. Aku baik-baik saja—" Aku menghela napas berat.

"—mungkin." Tambahku dalam hati

Desahan napas kasar terdengar dari seberang sana, " _Kau ulangi lagi. Ku cincang kau. Sungguh, aku tak bercanda._ "

Mendengar ancaman Luhan membuatku tersenyum kecil, "Baik, Lu. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya, lagi."

" _Baiklah. Jika ada apa-apa cepat hubungi aku. Ingat, B. Hubungi aku!_ "

"Tentu, Lu."

Sesungguhnya, meskipun rasa takut tetap tak mampu ku sembunyikan. Namun, rasa syukur tetap mengalir di dalam benakku, karena tubuhku masih berbalut dengan baju yang lengkap hingga saat ini, tak lucu bukan jika aku bangun dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dan rasa nyeri diselangkanganku tanpa mengingat dan mengetahui apapun?

"Oh God, itu mengerikan." dengan kasar ku acak rambutku yang sudah berantakan.

Dalam denting waktu yang telah bergerak dengan cepat tanpa ku sadari, tubuhku masih tetap terdiam di atas tempat tidur sebelum kedua mataku menemukan makanan, minuman, suplemen, dan amplop merah di atas nakas.

Amplop merah? Lagi?

Tanpa mempedulikan suara perut yang berbunyi, ku sambar amplop merah itu. Dengan gerakan tergesa, ku buka isi amplop itu

 _Selamat pagi, Shine._

 _Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?_

 _Jangan takut._

 _Semalam aku hanya menjagamu._

Membaca isi amplop merah itu membuat dahiku mengernyit, "Apa aku menge—" sebelum pertanyaanku usai terlontar dari bibirku, ingatan memori tentang pria yang mendekap ku begitu erat ketika di lantai dansa kemarin menyeruak begitu lancar.

"Big boss?" aku menelan ludah dengan susah, "Pria itu berkata jika ia Big boss?"

Degup jantungku berdetak begitu cepat ketika memori ku menampilkan suara husky yang terasa familiar menggema di telingaku dengan begitu jelas. Suara yang mampu membuat jantungku berdebar. Suara yang mampu membuatku terbuai. Namun itu tak mungkin. Dengan cepat kepalaku menggeleng, "Mustahil. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu memikirkannya?"

Tanpa sadar, amplop merah itu telah teremat di tangan kiriku, "Tunggu." Ku tatap lagi amplop merah maroon yang ku pegang saat ini memiliki kesamaan dengan amplop merah yang selama ini ku dapatkan, "Apa mungkin yang mengirim amplop merah selama ini adalah Big boss?"

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar kemungkinan yang melintas di benakku, "Hh, kau gila Byun. Mustahil jika pengirim amplop ini adalah orang yang sama."

Ku rebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur hotel ini, "Tak mungkin jika Big boss mengetahui siapa aku, pendidikanku dimana, dan dimana apartemenku. _Hell_ , tak mungkin pula si big boss repot-repot melakukan penyelidikan tentang ku, bukan?"

Memoriku kembali disaat aku pertama kali menerima amplop merah maroon, "Big boss tak mungkin mengetahui secara detail wajah dan lekuk tubuhku bahkan ukuran payudaraku. Kita tak pernah bertatap muka secara dekat dan intim atau saling meraba. Apalagi saat pertama kali aku mendapatkan amplop, amplop merah itu berada di kaki patungku. Tak mungkin pula Big boss mengetahui patung yang ku buat."

Helaan napas kasar ku hembuskan sebelum tanganku mengangkat amplop merah itu tepat di atas wajahku, "Mungkin, big boss dan orang usil itu membeli amplop di toko yang sama."

"Atau mereka adalah orang yang sama? Tapi—" Ku gelengkan lagi kepalaku ketika mengingat suara husky yang mampu membuat bulu kudukku meremang itu.

"Tak mungkin."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Terik mentari seakan menyengat bagai jilat api yang membara. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, ku langkahkan kakiku untuk melangkah ke lorong panjang yang menghubungkan antara gallery seni dan ruang kaca.

"Hh, siapa sebenarnya orang usil dan big boss itu?" gerutuan pelan keluar dari bibirku ketika dengan susah payah, amplop merah dan pengirim amplop tersebut tetap bersarang di dalam memoriku. "Merepotkan sekali."

Tarikan lembut di tangan kananku membuat tubuh ku terlonjak kaget. Dengan degup jantung yang menggila, kepalaku menengok ke arah pria yang saat ini berdiri di sampingku dengan senyum yang ku akui masih terlihat tampan dan mempesona.

"Ada apa?" Sungguh, membuat ekspresi setenang mungkin sangatlah sulit ketika degup jantung masih mendebar. Bukan karena terpesona namun karena terlalu kaget. Sial sekali.

"Mengapa selama ini kau tak membalas pesanku, Baek? Kau bahkan mengabaikan telfon dariku." Yifan memandangku dengan tatapan yang selama ini tak pernah ku lihat. Tatapan penuh emosi dan amarah.

Hell, ku akui setelah adegan kekerasan yang ia lakukan terhadap Chanyeol, Yifan selalu mengirim pesan entah hanya menanyakan kabar atau berbasa-basi kepadaku. Tak jarang pula namanya selalu menjadi yang terbanyak dan teratas dipanggilan tak terjawab. Bukan karena apa aku mengabaikannya. _But hell_ , dia yang memutuskanku, kenapa dia pula yang mengejar-kejarku saat ini? Menyesal, heh?

"Maafkan aku." ku hembuskan napasku perlahan, "Ada apa, Fan? Adakah yang perlu kau bicarakan lagi denganku?"

Jemari Yifan yang masih setia menggenggam tangan kananku semakin mengerat, sadar tak sadar hal itu membuatku meringis sakit, "Apa karena pria lain, Baek?"

Dahiku mengernyit, "Hah?"

"Apakah semua ini karena pria lain, Baek? Mengabaikanku? Tak memedulikanku lagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yifan membuatku hampir tertawa _ngakak,_ Apakah dia gila? Apakah dia tak sadar bahwa dia yang mengubah segalanya?

"Ya." Mungkin dengan mengikutsertakan 'pria lain' yang entah siapa itu aku akan terbebas dari Yifan.

Namun sayang, sepertinya aku salah menduga.

" _Shit!_ " Umpatan Yifan membuatku tersentak kaget, "Kau berkhianat, Baek. Kau bermain dibelakangku!"

Aku terdiam

"Siapa pria itu sebenarnya, Baek?!"

Mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan Yifan yang semakin melantur mau tak mau membuatku terkejut. Ingin sekali aku menamparnya. Namun—

"Ha ha ha."

—tawa sarkatisku yang terlalu cepat terlontar pun menggema

"Siapa dirimu? Apakah kau tak ingat telah memutuskanku?" Ku tatap kedua manik Yifan yang menatapku dengan tajam. Namun sayang, aku sama sekali tak peduli dan tak takut—, "Saat ini, aku bersama dengan lelaki lain adalah urusanku. Bukan urusanmu. Siapapun laki-laki itu."

"Kau. Milikku. Baek!"

Mendengar penuturan Yifan membuatku semakin dongkol. Bertambah lagi masalah di hidupku. Sial sekali. "Jangan gila!"

Remasan di tangan kananku semakin menggila tanpa sadar bibirku mendesis perih. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ku injakkan kakiku dengan kuat di kaki kiri Yifan.

"Auw."

Secara spontan, rematan tangan Yifan telah terlepas di tanganku. Tanpa menunda kesempatan, ku singkirkan tubuhku dari dekatnya, "Entah aku tak memahami jalan pikiranmu. Namun, perlu kau ingat, Fan. Aku bukan milikmu lagi dan pria yang ku sukai saat ini lebih seksi dan lebih panas dari dirimu."

Belum sempat Yifan menarikku kembali, ku larikan tubuhku dengan tunggang langgang dari rengkuhan tangannya. Sungguh, aku tak ingin terjebak lagi di dekatnya. Tak perlu ku tutupi jika rasa sakit yang menyesakkan masih melingkupiku ketika mendengar, melihat, atau berada di samping Yifan.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Aku merasakan getar di saku kiriku, dengan enggan ku raih handphone milikku dan membuka pesan yang diterima oleh handphoneku.

 **Luhan**

Online

 _B, kau tak lupa jalan kearah studio, bukan?_

Membaca pesan Luhan membuatku tersentak, "Sial, pasti Luhan sudah menungguku."

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Maaf, L. Aku segera kesana. Wait!_

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama lagi, segera ku langkahkan kaki-kakiku menuju studio—dimana saat ini Luhan sedang menungguku. Sial sekali, mengapa aku harus bertemu Yifan coba? Jadi berlari-lari dan kemungkinan terkena pertanyaan-pertanyaan beruntun dari Luhan kan nanti.

Melewati lorong nan berliku, seakan menambah rute waktu yang diperlukan untuk menuju ke studio. Sungguh, di saat terburu-buru seperti ini mengapa terasa amat sangat panjang jarak antara gallery seni dan studio? Menyebalkan

Dalam beberapa langkah kemudian, telah terlihat pintu coklat. Langkah kakiku semakin cepat untuk melangkah dan—

Brak

"Hh..hhh"

"Kau lama sekali, Baek." sapaan dari Luhan pun terlontar ketika dirikuu masih sibuk untuk mengatur napas

"Hhh.. maafkan aku, tadi ada kendala." Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat kearah Luhan yang saat ini telah bersiap untuk menari lagi

"Kendala?"

Melihat kedua alis Luhan yang menukik pun mau tak mau membuatku bercerita, "Yifan menarikku dan bertanya apakah ada lelaki lain hingga aku mengabaikan dia."

"Hah?" Luhan menatapku dengan pandangan geli dan mengejek, " _Shit!_ Mantanmu menyesal telah melepasmu, heh?"

Ku kedikkan bahuku ketika mendengar nada sarkatis di dalam pertanyaan Luhan, "Melepas wanita cantik itu adalah kesalahan besar, Lu."

" _Seriously?_ " Melihat kedua mata Luhan membulat membuatku tak mampu menahan tawa.

"Tentu."

Luhan menggeleng geli mendengar jawabanku sebelum ia berkata, "Kyungsoo ingin mengenal dirimu lebih dekat, omong-omong."

Mendengar nama Kyungsoo membuat kedua mataku berbinar. _Hell_ , bagaimana mungkin tak berbinar jika akan bertemu dengan idola, heh?

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

Luhan memutar pelan suara musik yang akan mengiringi gerak tubuhnya nanti, "Dia mengajakmu ke club malam besok lusa."

"Club malam?" Dahiku mengerut mendengar dimana Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk bertemu, "Mengapa bukan di café, Lu?"

"Club malam yang kita datangi waktu itu tak pernah memedulikan setenar apapun pengunjungnya. Kyungsoo hanya mencari aman."

"Apakah kau ikut, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan raut sedih, "Dengar, B. Sesungguhnya aku tak mau memberitahu dirimu jika Kyungsoo mengajak mu ke club, namun aku juga tau jika Kyungsoo tak mungkin bisa menemui siapapun di sembarang tempat."

"Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini hidupku terlalu banyak mengunjungi dunia malam." Gumamku pelan

"Itulah yang ku khawatirkan, B. Apalagi aku tak dapat menemanimu."

"Mengapa kau tak ikut?" Luhan menepuk dahiku ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan, "Apa kau lupa jika aku akan ada kompetisi lagi? Bahkan Jongin dan Sehun berada satu tim dengan ku." Luhan menghela napas panjang, "Kau tau kan meskipun kami berbeda kampus, tetapi kami terikat dalam tim di luar kampus."

Mendengar pernyataan Luhan membuatku membulatkan mulut, "Aku melupakannya." Decakan sebal terlontar dari lidah Luhan

"Bagaimana jika kau dan Kyungsoo bercakap di studio tempat ku dan tim lain latihan?"

Ku gelengkan keoalaku mendengar usul Luhan, "Tak usah, Lu. Toh di club aku hanya akan berbincang dengan Kyungsoo, tak lebih."

"Tapi B, aku tak mau saat disana kau bertemu dengan Big Boss atau spesies macam dirinya."

 _Big Boss_

Mendengar nama itu membuatku menelan ludah secara susah payah. Sungguh, aku belum menceritakan ketika aku menghilang saat pertunangan Jongin kala itu. "Maafkan aku, Lu. Bukannya aku tak percaya padamu, hanya saja aku tak ingin kau terus mengkhawatirkanku." batinku

"Aku tak semenarik seperti apa yang kau bayangkan itu, Lu. Tenanglah, toh disana aku tak sendiri, bukan?"

"Ya. tapi bisa saja si hitam itu tiba-tiba menelpone Kyungsoo untuk datang ke tempat kami berlatih."

Mendengar kecemasan Luhan membuatku terkekeh kecil, "Saat itu juga aku akan segera pulang. Tenang saja, Lu. _Don't be worry, my sister_ ~" kedipan sebelah mata milikku mau tak mau membuat Luhan tersenyum.

"Ingat, Byun. Langsung pulang. Ok?"

Aku menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat

TBC kan ya?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Maaf banget, updatenya lama banget :( udah mau satu bulan ya aku kagak update. Maafkeun :( tugas sangat menumpuk #halahalasan. Di kos juga kagak ada wifi, hahaha. Jadi ya harus ke kampus gotong-gotong laptop atau ke wifi id dulu biar bisa update, haha. Maka dari itu lama banget kalau updatenya. Maafkan daku :( :(**_

 _ **Oiya aku juga bawa ff oneshoot judulnya Never foget You #Numpangpromosiya, untuk tanda maaf lama update. Semoga minat. Thanks~ :* :***_

 _ **Okay, terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow atau mem-favorite. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. love you untuk kalian**_

 _ **Apakah ffnya tetap bikin penasaran? 0.0 Semoga semakin penasaran ya, maaf jika semakin absurb T.T**_

 _ **Mari kita saling menghargai, ya.**_

 _ **Keenz : wkwkwkwk, duh cy lu dipuji tuh. Jangan merona ya.. wkwkwk, cy ohh cy. Makasih ya udah review dan pm hehe, ada salam dari cy, wkwk dia tersipu gegara di puji sama dirimu^^ semoga surat itu beneran dari si cy^^**_

 _ **Baekbaek : iya ini udah next ya**_

 _ **Pinzame : wkwkwk, semoga dari cy. ^^**_

 _ **Rly : wkwkwk, karena itu cy yang di sms.. bahaha**_

 _ **Sun Jia : wwkwkwkwk**_

 _ **Chrisony : iya ini dilanjut ya, semoga tetep suka**_

 _ **Zenbaek: tuh gara" yifan buka pintu sembarangann.. orang kayaaaa, mungkin 11 12 sama suho, wkwkwk. Maafkan ya lama banget updatenya**_

 _ **Azzuradeva : maaf ya lgi sibuk akunya :( #ngeles, miskin kuota ane. Huhuhuhuhu**_

 _ **Fvirliani614 : iya, ritual pemanggilan bang ipan nih. wkwkwk, meleleh hati eneng, bang~ ane juga mau dong cem cy, mumpung ane lagi single #uhuk.. ini udah lanjut ya~**_

 _ **Hunhan1204 :ini lanjut yaa**_

 _ **Putrinurdianingsih30 : apakah udah panjang?0.0**_

 _ **Chanbaekaf : wkwkwkwkwk, duh cy. Banyak yang udah memtenkan surat itu darimu lhoooo…. Wkwkwkwk apakah udah panjang? Sepanjang anunya cy?**_

 _ **NaomiRB : apakah ini udah panjang? Maaf ya gak fast update**_

 _ **Byun Sehyun : apa yaaaaaa alasannya, tunggu ya next chapternya**_

 _ **Guest : maaf ya gak fast update. Udah panjangkah?**_

 _ **parkbyunCBKHKHnHS : hihihi, aku juga penasaran. Apakah mereka orang yang sama yaa. Terimakasih udah suka. Semoga tetep suka**_

 _ **ChanB Mine : wkwkwkwkw, atau jangan-jangan yang kirim sketsa itu dosen Baekhyun beneran? Wkwk pedofil mungkin.**_

 _ **Lepetitbyun : wkwkwkwk, yifan mah bikin gregetan orangnya. Gamov mungkin dianya**_

 _ **Fwxing : terimakashih~**_

 _ **Real Paochan : ini udah lanjut ya ^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AMAZING FATE**

 **Chanbaek**

 _ **Slight Krisbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**_

 **GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun telah terjerat kedalam manik kelam yang mampu menyita seluruh indra miliknya. Pria itu terlarang untuk Baekhyun. namun, siapa yang menyangka takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :** _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

Kelas terlihat sepi dan lenggang. Bukan karena mereka terlalu malas, namun mereka lebih memilih menyelesaikan _project_ lukisan _—_ yang sebenarnya tinggal beberapa jam lagi untuk deadline—di kediaman mereka daripada di kampus yang mampu memecah konsentrasi mereka. Well, kecuali untuk sebagian orang saja yang saat ini tengah berkumpul untuk menata _project_ lukisan yang telah rampung di galleri seni atau berada di kelas untuk meletakkan hasil karyanya di kelas sebelum di pindahkan.

Aku bersyukur, meskipun kemarin malam telah ku habiskan di sebuah hotel bersama seorang pria— _Well_ , mungkin aku terlalu hiperbolis untuk mengungkapkannya—Namun, aku tetap mampu menyelesaikan hasil karya sebelum _deadline_ berada di depan mata.

Dalam jarak beberapa langkah, terlihat lelaki tinggi yang telah lebih dari satu minggu tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya tengah meletakkan lukisannya di samping lukisan-lukisan yang lain. Tanpa sadar, bibirku mengulas senyum ketika melihat punggung tegap yang tertutup dengan kemeja putih yang berpadu dengan celana kain hitam yang mencapai perutnya. Tak ada yang berbeda, tampilan aneh selayaknya mahasiswa terbelakang pun masih melekat di tubuh lelaki tinggi itu. Rambut hitam yang entah mengapa saat ini telah berubah terlihat merah jika terkena paparan sinar pun menghias dengan model kuno nan klimis.

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke tempat lelaki itu berdiri. Namun, baru beberapa langkah kaki kaki ini menapak, pertanyaan-pertanyaan sirat akan keraguan pun terngiang begitu saja.

 _Tak apa bukan jika aku mendekat ke dia? Tak akan ada masalah kan jika aku hanya sekedar untuk menyapa dan berbasa basi dengannya? Haruskah aku acuh tak acuh? Oh Tuhan, mungkin aku akan memikirkannya nanti_.

Dengan langkah pasti, tubuhku telah berada tiga langkah darinya.

Tanpa sadar bibirku mengerucut ketika melihat lukisan yang ia letakkan. Terlihat menarik namun sulit untuk diterjemahkan. Sebuah karya besar dengan unsur warna dan rasa yang berbeda tertoreh di sebuah kanvas putih yang ia bawa. Di satu sisi dominan berwarna gelap namun dengan percikan warna merah serta beberapa warna terang yang lain, begitu indah, misterius, gemerlap, dan menantang. Namun di sisi lain telihat warna kusam hampir seakan kelam dan tak terjamah.

"Tema apa yang kau pakai, Chan?" tanpa basa basi karena terlalu penasaran dengan lukisan unik miliknya, bibirku seakan tak bisa terkendali

" _Who am I._ " Suara husky khas miliknya mengalun dengan tegas

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Chanyeol membuatku mengangguk berulangkali, "Seakan memiliki dua kehidupan." Ku bungkukkan tubuhku untuk melihat lukisan yang ternyata lebih mendetail jika di lihat dengan jarak dekat, "Terasa rumit dan tak terjamah. Aku penasaran, apa tak ada torehan cahaya yang benar-benar menyatukan dua sisi ini?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Terlalu sulit dan samar."

"Keselarasan tak selamanya kita sadari, Chan." Ku tegakkan kembali tubuhku, "Bahkan di lukisanmu saat ini pun terdapat satu garis yang saling berhubung dengan warna yang indah seakan dia penyatu kedua sisi yang kau lukiskan."

"Itu hanyalah persepsimu semata, Byun."

Ku anggukan kepalaku ketika mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, "Kau benar. Penafsiranku terlalu mengkhayal mungkin."

"Lukisanmu juga terlalu luas untuk menggapai persepsi yang sama dengan anganmu." Ku tolehkan kepalaku ketika Chanyeol melontarkan pendapatnya

"Kau mengetahui lukisanku?" Anggukan ku dapatkan dari Chanyeol, "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan tentang lukisanku?"

"Satu cahaya bintang di hamparan biru. Mungkin berarti seseorang yang menjadi cahaya hidup orang lain."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol membuat ku terkekeh kecil, "Begitu mudahnya lukisanku kau tafsirkan?"

"Hanya kebetulan."

Ku anggukan kepalaku berulang kali, "Hanya kebetulan." Ku ulangi ucapannya sebelum ku berkata. "Omong-omong, aku sangat bersyukur melihatmu kembali di kelas, Chan."

Aku melihat sebelah alis Chanyeol yang berada di balik kacamata bundarnya terangkat, "Benarkah? Tak kusangka jika lelaki jelek nan cupu sepertiku ada yang menanti."

"Aku menanti karyamu _kok_." Melihat raut datar Chanyeol membuat ku terkekeh garing, "Aku juga ingin meminta maaf telah melibatkanmu kala itu, Chan. Tak seharusnya aku membuatmu menjadi pelarianku dari Yifan."

"Tak perlu khawatir. Toh pukulan Yifan tak membuatku meninggalkan dunia ini."

Melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang mulai melunak lagi membuatku tersenyum lega. Tak ku sangka jika Chanyeol akan berkata seperti itu, namun syukurlah jika Chanyeol mulai menunjukkan sisi jantannya. "Tapi kau tak menampakkan diri hingga satu minggu lebih, omong-omong."

"Pukulannya cukup menyakitkan." Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol membuatku tertawa. Sungguh benar-benar sangat plin-plan.

Pembicaraan seru terus mengalir diantara kami berdua, atmosfer hangat sungguh sangat bersahabat. Tak kusangka jika berbicara dengan Chanyeol tak membuatku merasa aneh dan canggung, dia sangat cerdas dan berwawasan luas. Namun, sesungguhnya kedua telingaku juga menyerap suara husky khas milik Chanyeol. Suara husky khas yang mampu membuatku merasa bergetar seperti ketika aku mendengarkan alunan suara milik—, "Omong-omong, tak kusangka jika ada yang memiliki suara berat sepertimu."

Chanyeol terdiam. Namun aku tetap melanjutkan, "Suara berat nan rendah yang sangat persis dengan suaramu. Ku kira suara unik itu hanya milikmu seorang. Namun ada yang memilikinya juga ternyata."

"Dimana kau mendengarnya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatku ragu untuk berkata, "Di suatu tempat yang pasti."

"Di suatu tempat itu terlalu luas untuk mendefinisikan, Byun."

"Di pertunangan teman."

Mendengar jawabanku, Chanyeol hanya bergumam 'oh' untuk menjawabnya. _Hell_ , ku kira dia akan mengatakan 'Itu aku, _Surprise_.' Atau kalimat lain yang lebih panjang mungkin.

"Wah, ternyata si _nerd_ tak kapok dihajar Yifan."

Celetukkan dari salah satu teman kelas membuatku berdecak sebal, Perusak suasana sekali. "Lebih baik kau selesaikan _project_ mu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengurusi orang lain."

"Tak ku sangka seleramu benar-benar turun drastis, Baek. Menggelikan."Belum sempat aku membalas ucapan menyindir itu, dia pergi meninggalkanku dan Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku, Byun."

Lontaran ucapan Chanyeol membuatku semakin _dongkol_. Hilang sudah atmosfer hangat yang tercipta tadi. Menyebalkan sekali, "Kau juga manusia bagaimanapun rupamu itu, Chan." Ku hembuskan helaan napasku dengan kasar, "Yifan atau siapapun yang menindasmu juga manusia, Chan. Kau tak perlu takut untuk melawan mereka bagaimanapun bentuk pertahanan dirimu. Aku pun juga manusia, jadi tak ada yang melarangku untuk berteman denganmu."

Tak ada respon berarti dari Chanyeol kecuali anggukan samar.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Sang mentari telah berganti dengan sinar yang lebih lembut dan menggoda, bagai tersamar namun memikat. Semilir angin malam mulai menyapu kulit tubuhku yang tak terbalut. Ku tapakkan kakiku ke dalam hingar bingar malam yang tersembunyi rapi di kedalaman yang tak terduga. Bingung dan was-was, ku tolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri hanya untuk mencari sosok wanita berbalut minidress berwarna biru laut.

Tak perlu waktu lebih lama, kedua mataku melihat sosok wanita itu sedang duduk manis di depan meja bartender. Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk segera sampai ke dekatnya.

"Kyung."

Panggilan kecil mampu membuat wanita cantik itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, "Akhirnya kau datang, Baek."

Ku dudukkan tubuhku di kursi bundar dekat Kyungsoo, "Maaf, aku terlambat."

Mendengar permintamaafan ku membuat Kyungsoo mengukirkan senyum di wajah menawannya, "Tak masalah. Aku bahkan terlalu pesimis kau menerima ajakanku."

"Tentu hal itu tak mungkin."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan kekehan kecil yang tetap mengalun dengan indah, "Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Apapun asalkan tidak beralkohol tinggi."

Dengan cekatan, Kyungsoo memesankan minuman yang entah apa itu namanya kepada bartender.

"Apakah kau telah memiliki kekasih, Baek?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatku hampir tersedak, bersyukur jika saat ini aku tak menegak air, " _No, I'm free_."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika ku kenalkan dengan sepupuku?" Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin terlihat bulat ketika ia merasakan tertarik kepada sesuatu. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatku terkekeh pelan, "Kau ingin menjadi _cupid_ ku sepertinya."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Mungkin kau wanita yang tepat untuk sepupuku itu." Ku naikkan kedua alisku untuk merespon ucapan Kyungsoo

"Dia terlalu sulit ditebak." Gumam Kyungsoo

"Perlu ku ingatkan padamu, Kyung. Aku bukanlah paranormal." Mendengar celetukkanku membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli

"Sebelum bertemu denganku, Jongin sangatlah sama dengan sepupuku. Mereka sama-sama gila dan tak terkendali."

"Mengapa terdengar mengerikan?" gumamku

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar gumamanku sebelum ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Mereka selalu bermain wanita. Seakan hidup mereka hanya terdiri dari wanita, harta, dan kesenangan. Memuakkan, Menggelikan. Menyebalkan. Mengetahui kebiasaan buruk mereka sungguh membuatku muak dan bergidik. Apalagi ketika para wanita yang mereka bawa selalu merengek ini dan itu."

"Apakah aku kau jadikan _tumbal_ untuk sepupumu, Kyung?" ku tatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Jahat sekali."

"Jika dia bertekuk lutut padamu hingga tua kelak, mengapa tidak?" mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatku tertawa

"Aku tak semenarik yang kau bayangkan."

Aku melihat senyum tipis terukir di bibir _kissable_ -nya, "Wanita selalu memiliki senjata rahasia untuk memikat lawan jenis, Baek. Disadari maupun tak disadari."

Ku kedikkan bahuku, "Semoga saja aku memiliki senjata rahasia itu."

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menumpu di bawah dagu runcingnya, "Sangat merendahkan diri sendiri." Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, "Kau tau, Baek. para wanita sepupuku dan jongin—dulu—sangat amat besar kepala. Mereka menganggap dirinya sebagai wanita sempurna yang sangat pantas bersanding dengan kedua pria itu. Tak jarang pula mereka mengejek bentuk tubuh dan tinggi badanku kala itu."

Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo membuatku tercengang, "Hah? Kau? Diejek? Mata mereka pasti sudah tak berfungsi dengan baik."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Kyungsoo, "Wajar, karena mereka merasa sempurna."

Ku anggukan kepalaku berulang kali untuk membenarkan jawaban Kyungsoo, "Lalu, apakah selama mengikat hubungan dengan para wanita, sepupumu dan Jongin selalu melakukan sex?"

Seakan pertanyaanku adalah bahan lelucon, Kyungsoo tertawa, "Untuk ukuran pria seperti mereka ku rasa tak hanya sebuah sex panas. Tapi entahlah, hanya mereka dan para wanita mereka yang tau."

"See? Tak mungkin sepupumu takhluk denganku. Bahkan aku merasakan sebuah ciuman pun hanya karena ketidaksengajaan." Ku teguk minuman yang Kyungsoo pesankan untukku, "Aku tak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali. Tubuh dan tinggiku juga tak seperti model profesional."

"Tubuh dan tinggiku hampir sama denganmu, dan lagi kau kira sebelum bersama Jongin aku telah menjadi pro akan sex, Baek?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuatku tersentak. Namun belum sempat aku berkata, Kyungsoo menyela ucapanku dengan cepat

"Jongin yang pertama untukku. Namun, aku tak tau aku menjadi yang ke berapa untuk Jongin."

"Apa kau pernah bertanya ke Jongin?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Tentu aku pernah menanyakannya. Tapi bukan jawaban yang ku dapatkan." Kyungsoo mendekat ke telingaku dan berbisik, "Ciuman dan perilaku panas lain yang menjawabnya."

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin kau bersedia menyerahkan diri ke Jongin?"

"Cinta."

Hah?

Sungguh aku tak menyangka kata itu yang akan terlontar, " _Seriously? I think that is a bullshit_."

Bukannya tersinggung, Kyungsoo malah terkekeh geli, "Ku kira kau tipe wanita yang percaya akan cinta sejati. Ternyata aku salah." Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo membuatku terdiam

"Ya, aku adalah wanita seperti itu dulu. Sebelum Yifan melepaskanku." Batinku

"Pria seksi nan menawan seperti Jongin tak patut untuk disia-siakan, Baek." ujar Kyungsoo dengan kedipan genit dari sebelah matanya. Melihat itu sadar tak sadar, lidahku berdecak, "Jawablah dengan serius, Kyung."

"Kisah kami sangat klise, Baek." Aku terdiam, karena aku tak ingin menyela cerita Kyungsoo saat ini, "Aku berhenti untuk mengabaikannya." Ku kerutkan dahiku mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, "Well, karena aku selalu menolak dan membohongi perasaanku yang sebenarnya, Jongin berniat untuk menyadarkanku dengan bermain wanita karena dengan dia bermain wanita membuatku marah dan merasa cemburu." Jelas Kyungsoo

"Jadi? Dia menjadi pria brengsek hanya untuk membuatmu sadar akan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya? Aish..Mengapa kalian sangat _so sweet_?" tanpa sadar suaraku menjerit tertahan, "Pesonamu benar-benar mematikan, Kyung.."

Semu merah terlihat jelas di pipi Kyungsoo, "Setelah aku berhenti untuk mengabaikannya dan menerima perasaannya secara utuh, dia melamarku dan meninggalkan para wanitanya saat itu juga.." nada ceria tetap terlontar dari Kyungsoo, "Bahkan aku tak menyangka satu hari setelah dia melamarku, dia beserta keluarganya mendatangi rumahku dan melakukan pertunangan secara sederhana."

"Lalu, acara pertunangan kemarin?"

Tegukan dari kerongkongan Kyungsoo terdengar jelas sebelum ia berkata, "Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, anggap saja melepas status lajang. Hanya teman kami saja yang datang, apakah kau tak menyadari jika hanya ada beberapa orang saja kala itu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Menurutku tetap sesak dengan manusia."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar tanggapanku.

"Namun, apakah pernah terbesit dalam pikiranmu jika Jongin masih memiliki wanita lain?" tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku hingga membuatku gelagapan untuk meminta maaf.

" _No problem, Baek. Calm down_." Kyungsoo menatapku dengan senyum lembut, "Lelaki yang benar-benar setia itu hanyalah dongeng, Baek. Hasrat seksual mereka untuk melirik wanita lain pasti tetap ada meskipun mereka memiliki pasangan yang sangat diidamkan lelaki lain. Hanya saja rasa tanggung jawab, kasih sayang, dan kepercayaan dari pasangan yang tetap mampu membuka mata mereka."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Jongin seperti itu?"

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo menangkup di depan wajahnya, "Aku akan memotong penisnya."

Aku tertawa sekaligus bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, karena mau tak mau otakku memvisualisasikan ucapan dari Kyungsoo

Ku ketukkan jemariku diatas meja bar dengan pelan setelah tertawa kami mulai mereda, "Jongin bermain wanita karena ingin menyadarkanmu, sedangkan sepupumu? Apakah dia juga ingin menyadarkan seseorang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Ku rasa tidak ada. Namun tak ada yang tau pemikirannya secara pasti, karena dia terlalu sulit ditebak. Terlalu suka untuk berteka teki."

Kyungsoo menatapku, "Apakah kau ingin bertemu dengan sepupuku? Jika iya, aku akan menelponnya sekarang."

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo membuat mataku membulat, "Kau gila?" gelengan keras akan penolakan tegas ku berikan untuk merespon tawaran Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arahku, "Sampai saat ini, sepupuku masih berkelana. Dia masih mencari. Sejujurnya aku sudah terlalu bosan melihatnya selalu berganti pasangan."

"Dia tak akan melirik wanita biasa sepertiku." Tolakku

Kyungsoo mendesah lirih, "Mungkin saja, sepupuku akan benar-benar bertekuk lutut oleh 'wanita biasa' sepertimu." Entah mengapa Kyungsoo menekan kata wanita biasa.

"Sepupuku terlalu tak terkendali dan keras kepala. Bahkan dalam kurun waktu satu hari, aku melihat lebih dari lima gadis meraung menangisi dia. Mungkin jika bertemu denganmu dia akan berlabuh dan berhenti mencari." Tambahnya lagi dengan kalimat yang selalu memiliki arti yang sama.

Sangat amat bersih keras menjadi cupid sepertinya

Namun tetap saja, respon yang kuberikan hanyalah gelengan kepala dan kata 'Mustahil' atau 'Tak mungkin'

"Apakah tak ada satu wanita pun dari sekian banyak wanita yang ia akui sebagai kekasih?" Seharusnya aku tak lebih menggali dalam tentang sepupu Kyungsoo, namun apadaya jika rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi?

"Melihat keseriusan dikedua matanya ketika membawa para wanita itu sangatlah jarang, bahkan hampir tak pernah." Kyungsoo memutar jemari lentiknya di atas bibir gelas miliknya, "Tapi aku pernah melihat dia serius ke satu orang wanita yang Jongin katakan sebagai kekasihnya. Namun, ternyata hubungan mereka tak baik juga, ia bahkan memutuskan wanita itu dengan alasan konyol."

Aku terdiam

Mendengar cerita Kyungsoo membuat jantungku bertalu. Alasan konyol? Seketika sekelebat bayangan Yifan memutuskanku terngiang begitu saja di otakku.

"A..apa alasan sepupumu itu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran ketika mendengar nada suaraku seakan tersendat-sendat, "Bosan. Tak menarik. Tak menyenangkan. Monoton."

"Pasti menyakitkan diputuskan tanpa sebab yang jelas." Gumamku menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Ya, itu pasti Baek. Tapi meskipun mereka tau bagaimana brengsek dan kurang ajarnya sepupuku itu, mereka tetap tergila-gila dan mengejar cinta sepupuku itu." Lidah Kyungsoo berdecak sebal ketika selesai mengutarakan ucapannya

"Hm, pasti semua wanita itu sangatlah gigih."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Mereka sangat nekat, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka rela untuk mengangkang setiap hari di depannya." Dengan elegan, Kyungsoo menyesap vodka yang ia pesan, "Ya, kuakui jika dia lelaki tinggi nan tampan, dia terlalu seksi untuk dilewatkan. Mungkin jika aku bukanlah sepupunya aku juga akan berusaha untuk menjadi kekasih idamannya."

Mau tak mau aku terkekeh, "Ingatlah jika kau memiliki Jongin, Kyung."

"Hanya perumpamaan, Baek. Serius sekali."

"Jadi penasaran bagaimana sepupumu itu." gumamku

"Sejujurnya aku juga ingin mengenalkan mu dengan sepupuku. Hanya saja—" Kyungsoo menatapku lekat, " _—_ setelah ku pikir-pikir aku tak ingin mempertemukan kalian" Ku kenyitkan dahiku mendengar penuturan yang sangat berbalik dengan kalimat-kalimat perjodohan yang ia ucapkan sedari tadi.

"Aku takut jika dia menyakitimu dan berakhir kau membenciku karena mempertemukanmu dengan pria brengsek nan tampan sepertinya."

Bibirku tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, "Kau benar. Mungkin jika hanya nama tak akan mempengaruhi kehidupan kami berdua?"

"Dia sangat tak suka jika aku memberitahu tentang hubungan darah tak langsung kami." Kyungsoo menepuk tanganku dengan pelan, "Maafkan aku, Baek. Bukan aku tak percaya kepadamu, hanya saja sepupu gilaku itu sangat tak suka jika ada orang yang menggosipkannya. Sudah ku katakan jika ia tak terkendali, bukan?. Bahkan aku merasa dia mendengarkan setiap percakapan kita jika namanya ku sebutkan."

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum mahfum, "Paranormal pun kalah saing dengan sepupumu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ku harap jika kau berjodoh dengannya. Mungkin sang takdir menuliskan bahwa kau tempat terakhirnya untuk berlabuh."

Mendengar harapan Kyungsoo membuatku tertawa, "Ku harap sepupumu sangat amat tampan jika berjodoh denganku, Kyung."

"Tenang, ketampanannya tak terbantahkan, Baek."

Pembicaraan pun mengalir dengan aliran yang berbeda setelah itu, Kyungsoo lebih menceritakan dan menguak segala sesuatu tentang profesinya atau tentang diriku yang saat ini sedang bergelut dengan desain dan seni yang semakin menumpuk setiap harinya.

"Ehm, Baek. Sopir Jongin telah menjemputku, apakah kau ingin pulang bersama?"

Ku tolak tawaran Kyungsoo, karena entah mengapa aku ingin sedikit berlama di club ini. Setelah Kyungsoo berpamit dan telah menghilang dari jarak pandanganku, ku teguk kembali tetes terakhir minuman yang Kyungsoo pesankan. Aku tau jika minuman ini berkadar alcohol rendah, namun tetap saja tubuhku terlalu sensitive untuk menahan reaksinya. Dalam kerjapan mata, seakan takdir telah menuntunku kemari, ketika aku duduk sendiri disini, kedua mataku menangkap sosok laki-laki tinggi yang saat ini tengah bercumbu panas disofa merah tepat di depanku dengan seorang wanita berambut panjang berbalut minidress berwarna putih.

"Y..yifan?"

Ku teguk ludahku yang seakan tersangkut di atas kerongkonganku, "Dia menuduhku bermain dengan lelaki lain tapi ternyata?" Ingin sekali aku tertawa terbahak. Sungguh menggelikan, memutar balikan fakta lebih mudah daripada berkata jujur. Namun tak kupungkiri jika rasa sakit tetap menggerogoti perasaanku saat ini

Ciuman panas itupun semakin menjadi, saat ini kepala Yifan telah berada di leher jenjang gadis yang telah berpindah di pangkuannya. Kedua mataku menatap kegiatan mereka hingga tak berkedip. Namun sayang—

"Tak seharusnya mata indahmu kau gunakan dengan sia-sia, _dear_."

—Suara husky yang selama ini menggema di mimpiku kembali hadir, kedua mataku yang tertutup dengan telapak hangat milik sosok pria ini pun dengan spontan tertutup rapat.

"Chanyeol?"

Begitu mendebarkan

"Who's Chanyeol?" Aku merasakan gerakan konstan dari pria itu. Saat ini, aku yakin jika pria itu berpindah tempat di depanku. Aroma maskulin menyebar memenuhi indra penciumanku. Aroma yang tanpa sadar selalu terngiang didalam otakku. Aku terdiam, mencoba meresapi aroma dan suara napas yang mengalir dari sosok pria ini.

Dengan mata yang masih tertutup oleh telapak tangannya, aku merasakan hembusan hangat di telinga kananku, "Jangan membuka kedua matamu sebelum aku memintanya, _dear_."

Dengan lembut, aku merasakan telapak tangannya tak lagi menutupi mataku. Namun seakan ucapannya adalah perintah mutlak, kedua mataku masih setia untuk terpejam. "Tenanglah, aku tak akan menyakitimu."

Kedua lengan kekar menyelimuti tengkuk dan kedua lututku, seakan dejavu namun entah kapan aku merasakan pria mengangkatku dengan cara seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, bibirku memekik kaget

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Ku gerakkan badanku kekanan dan kiri berharap pria ini menurunkanku, namun sayang ketika angan hanyalah angan, "Turunkan aku!"

Aku mendengar kekehan kecil dari bibir pria yang menggondongku saat ini, "Tenanglah, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang tak ada pemandangan orang bercumbu _. Don't be afraid_ , aku tak akan menjamah tubuhmu tanpa seijinmu, _dear_."

"Kau gila!"

Tubuhku tetap ku gerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap dia akan segera menurunkanku. Namun jauh dilubuk hatiku, anggap saja aku sudah tak waras karena setiap kata yang ia lontarkan selalu membuatku tak berkutik. Entah mengapa aku merasakan rasa nyaman dan aman di dalam dekapan pria yang tak ku ketahui siapa dia. Pria dengan suara yang selalu membuatku terkesan

Beberapa saat telah beralu, saat ini aku merasakan tubuhku tengah duduk di pangkuannya.

"Bukalah kelopak indahmu ini, _dear_." Gelayar panas menyentuh kedua kelopakmataku dengan lembut, mau tak mau kedua mataku terbuka secara perlahan. Namun, hanya kegelapan yang mampu ku dapatkan

"Percuma sekali kau menyuruhku membuka mata jika ruangan ini bahkan tak tertembus cahaya." Gerutuan spontan terlontar dari bibirku hingga membuat kekehan geli mengalun indah di kedua telingaku

"Di kegelapan pun aku dapat melihat kecantikanmu, _dear_."

 _Sial, dia perayu ulung_

Lengan kekar kembali memenjarakan tubuhku dalam dekapan hangat yang ia miliki, "Kau Park Chanyeolkan?"

Suara kekehan terdengar ketika aku meyakinkan diri bahwa dia adalah Park Chanyeol—lelaki cupu dengan bakat seni yang gila—karena suara mereka sangatlah mirip, "Who's Park Chanyeol, dear?"

Apakah aku salah orang? Tapi bagaimana mungkin ada dua manusia yang memiliki suara sangat mirip dengan kehangatan tubuh yang hampir sama?

"Lalu, jika kau bukan Park Chanyeol, kau siapa?"

" _I'm Big Boss_."

Aku terdiam.

Tanpa sadar, ludahku terasa sulit untuk ku teguk, "Bi..big boss?"

Usapan lembut di pipi kananku kurasakan begitu menggelitik. Getaran-getaran sengatan listrik seakan mampu membuat pompa jantungku berdebar amat sangat lebih cepat, " _Yes, dear. I'm Big Boss_."

Sekelebat nasihat-nasihat panjang Luhan mendera memoriku dengan begitu ganas. Seakan hal itu mengingatkanku bahwa aku telah melemparkan diri di dalam sebuah kandang singa. Tubuhku berdesir hebat, antara rasa khawatir dan rasa yang selama ini belum pernah kurasakan

 _Maafkan aku, Lu. Saat ini aku bahkan duduk dipangkuan pria yang sangat ingin kau jauhkan dariku._

Sial, aku terjebak bersama pria berbahaya di kegelapan, "Bisakah kita berbincang di tempat yang lebih manusiawi?"

Kekehan kembali terdengar dari pria yang mengaku sebagai big boss itu, "Apakah aku begitu menakutkan?" tanpa ku sadari tubuhku bergerak gelisah di atas pangkuannya, "Apakah kau tetap tak percaya jika aku tak akan menjamah tubuhmu lebih dari ini tanpa persetujuanmu?" Belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaan darinya, usapan lembut kembali menyapa kedua pipiku.

"Ya. Kau terlalu berbahaya untukku." Ujarku.

Meskipun aku tak mengetahui bagaimana rupanya, aku dapat merasakan jika dia tersenyum kali ini.

" _Trust me_."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayai seorang pria yang tak kukenali, bahkan pria itu hanya menggunakan nama samara? Kau bercanda?"

Kekehan berat terdengar dikedua telingaku. Sungguh, ternyata pria di hadapanku saat ini sangat suka sekali terkekeh, "Jadilah kekasihku. Aku akan memberi tahu nama asliku."

Mendengar ucapa pria itu membuat kedua mataku membulat, "Kau gila?"

Gelengan kecil ku rasakan dari pria itu. "Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." Tanpa sadar bibirku berdecak, "Aku juga bersungguh-sungguh jika kau adalah pria yang kurang waras. Astaga mana ada pria waras yang membawa seorang wanita yang tak dikenalinya di sebuah tempat gelap seperti ini, heh?!"

"Dasar pria mes—"

"Aww." Cubitan kecil di bibir ku membuatku berteriak tanpa sadar

"Apakah bibirmu ingin ku gigit biar kau diam?"

"Gila! Minggir aku ingin pergi." Ku tarik kedua lengan kekar yang senantiasa berada melingkar di pinggangku dengan begitu erat, "Tidak."

Ku putar kedua mataku dengan malas, sungguh pria menyebalkan! "Jangan-jangan kau ini penggemar rahasiaku?"

Aku dapat merasakan lengan kekar itu semakin menarikku ke dalam, "Mungkin."

"Sialan." Umpatku pelan, "Sebenarnya kau siapa, _sir_?"

" _Big Boss, dear_."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat tanganku gatal untuk memukul dada bidang pria yang memelukku dengan erat itu, "Kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud, _sir_."

"Kau akan kaget dengan sebuah kebenaran kecil, _dear_ jika aku membuka identitas asliku."

Ku kedikkan bahuku malas, "Mengapa? Kau tak berubah buruk rupa bukan?" Ku gerakkan tubuhku untuk melepas kungkungan erat pria ini, "Aku ingin pulang. Lepaskan aku."

"Cium aku." kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuatku ingin menamparnya.

"Kau kira aku wanita murahan?"

Aku merasakan gelengan tegas dari kepala pria ini, "Jangan berburuk sangka padaku, _dear. Just kiss, no sex, dear_."

"Tidak."

"Aku berjanji akan melepasmu setelah ini."

"Tidak."

Desahan lemah terdengar dari bibirya, "Baiklah, kita akan tetap dalam posisi seperti ini hingga kau bersedia menciumku."

"Kau gila. Aku akan berteriak."

"Ruangan ini kedap suara, _dear_. _Just kiss me, I will release you_."

Sialan sekali!

"Aku tetap tak mau, dasar gila."

Kekehan suara husky itupun kembali terlontar, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kita akan tetap disini."

Mulutku terdiam, namun tubuhku tak berhenti bergerak di atas pangkuannya—berharap akan bisa terlepas dari kungkungan pria ini—hingga dia berucap, "Jika kau terus bergerak seperti itu, kau akan membangunkan milikku."

Aku terdiam, otakku mencerna lebih lambat hingga tanpa sadar aku memukul keras lengannya yang saat ini melingkar di perutku, "Pria mesum!"

"Itu wajar, _dear_. Kau tau kan jika milikku bergesekan dengan tubuhmu akan menegang dengan sendirinya. Apakah kau melupakan pelajaran biologi dasar?"

Ku putar kedua bola mataku, " _Shut up, please_."

Telah lama waktu yang kubuang hanya untuk terdiam di pangkuan pria mesum yang mengaku sebagai big boss ini. Sejujurnya jantungku berdetak tak karuan sedari tadi. Gelayar panas yang ia hasilkan membuat tubuhku semakin gerah tak karuan. Sungguh, aku tak kuat hingga mau tak mau—, "Baiklah. Satu kali." Sungguh aku ingin cepat pulang. "Setelah ini kau harus melepaskanku."

Hanya keterdiaman yang ku dapatkan. Namun apa peduliku yang penting setelah aku menciumnya, aku bisa pulang. Toh hanya menempelkan bibir.

Tunggu..

Dia tak mengharuskanku untuk mencium tepat dibibirnya, bukan?

Tanpa sadar helaan napas lega keluar dari bibirku. Ku gerakkan tubuhku agar berhadapan dengannya, ku dekatkan tubuhku untuk semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya, aroma mint mengalir dari napasnya berhembus tak beraturan. Ku miringkan kepalaku untuk mencapai pipi sebelah kanannya. Namun—

" _Kiss my lip, dear."_

Mendengar suara husky itu menggema dengan nada rendah membuatku bergidik. Namun bukan itulah point pentingnya

"Ok." Ku tegakkan tubuhku lagi untuk menjauh dari wajah pria ini dan berkata " _I kiss your lip. You release me_."

Tak kupungkiri saat ini jantungku berdebar tak karuan, berharap saja aku tak mendapatkan serangan jantung mendadak. Bahkan saat ini aku merasakan gelora panas mengalir deras dibalik pembuluh darahku. Aku tau jika ruangan ini telah mendapat pasokan angin sejuk dari _air conditioner_ , tapi sayang tubuhku tak mampu merasakannya. Gelayar panas semakin menguasaiku semakin dalam.

Bibirku berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya.

Sialan aku takut!

Ku mundurkan kepalaku untuk menjauh darinya, ku pejamkan kedua mataku, "Sial." Umpatku pelan ketika detak jantungku semakin menggila

"Ini akan segera berakhir. Ini akan segera berakhir." Rapal kalimat itu terus ku ucapkan hingga mau tak mau ku majukan tubuhku, dengan perlahan. Dengan ragu ku dekatkan bibirku untuk menggapai bibir pria yang mengaku sebagai Big Boss itu. Terasa lembut dan kenyal. Jantungku seakan melompat-lompat. Belum sempat ku jauhkan bibirku dari bibirnya, ia menahan tengkuk ku dan melahap bibirku dengan rakus.

Gigitan-gigitan kecil ia berikan di setiap sisi bibirku, jilatan lidah pun semakin gencar ia lakukan saat ini.

Aku tak tau harus bersikap apa. Apakah aku harus menamparnya? Tapi mengapa otakku terasa kosong? Tenagaku seakan terkuras habis hanya untuk menegang ketika lidahnya menyapu permukaan bibirku dengan berputar atau menusuk-nusuk kecil celah bibirku. Sial, aku merasakan sensasi menggelitik di perutku saat ini. Sungguh seakan tubuhku meleleh.

Aku merasakan gigitan cukup keras terasa di bibirku hingga tanpa sadar mulutku terbuka karena ingin memekik kaget. Namun sial, saat mulutku terbuka, dengan cepat ia menerobos pertahananku. Detak jantungku berdegup semakin kencang dan tak terkendali ketika aku merasakan lidahnya bermain-main di rongga mulutku, seakan mengabsen setiap inci rongga mulutku tanpa terlewat. Gerak lincah lidahnya yang membelit lidahku dengan hisapan tarik ulur pun ku rasakan dengan sangat mendalam. Sial! Mengapa dia sangat ahli?

"Ungghh…."

TBC kan ya?

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Maaf, aku salah ngepost. Makasih udah pada ngingetin. :*:***_

 _ **Okay, terimakasih untuk temen-temen yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-follow atau mem-favorite. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff ini. terharu dan sayang banget baca review-review kalian, guys. love you untuk kalian**_

 _ **Apakah ffnya tetap bikin penasaran? 0.0 Semoga semakin penasaran ya, maaf jika semakin absurb T.T**_

 _ **Mari kita saling menghargai, ya.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AMAZING FATE**

 **Chanbaek**

 _ **Slight Krisbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**_

 **GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun telah terjerat kedalam manik kelam yang mampu menyita seluruh indra miliknya. Pria itu terlarang untuk Baekhyun. namun, siapa yang menyangka takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :** _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

Ciuman panjang dan basah itu pun berakhir ketika rasa sesak di dadaku semakin terasa. Aku merasakan dia menghentikan aktivitasnya—yang dengan semangat mengeksplor seluruh rongga mulutku dengan brutal—dengan enggan.

Tatapan mendalam ku rasakan begitu kentara. Sungguh meskipun keadaan gelap gulita, namun kedua mata ini telah terbiasa sehingga aku dapat melihat kedua mata bulat yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat bercampur aduk.

Aku terdiam, seakan mulutku terkunci hanya untuk mengatakan 'Aku pulang'. Tegukan saliva yang entah mengapa terasa dramatis telah ku lakukan berulang kali ketika jemari hangat miliknya menghapus jejak saliva—entah milik siapa—bercecer di sekitar bibir dan daguku, entah apa yang ku rasakan saat ini. Semua terasa begitu tiba-tiba dan bercampur aduk. Dalam diam ku tundukkan kepalaku tanpa memedulikan tatapan intens pria yang telah menciumku dengan begitu kurang ajar.

"Manis." Usapan bibir dengan ibu jari ia lakukan berulang kali hingga membuatku semakin terengah-engah tanpa sebab. "Desahan yang indah." Jemari-jemari itu berhenti sejenak, "Aku akan melepasmu saat ini."

Gema berat terdengar mengalun dari bibirnya hingga tanpa sadar membuat tubuhku bergelayar aneh. Dekapan hangat dari lengan kekar yang setia melingkar dipinggang ku semakin mengerat hingga membuat tubuh ku berdempet di tubuh bidang milik pria ini

Ku buka bibirku berharap akan ada suara yang ku keluarkan. Namun aku terlalu bingung untuk berucap sepatah kata. Sial ciumannya membuat syaraf otakku seakan mati.

"Mengapa kau terdiam, sayang?" Gumaman rendah itu membuatku semakin bergidik dan terhanyut secara besamaan. "Apakah kau ingin tetap disini bersamaku?"

Rasa hangat mengalir lebih dari jemari kananku, entah sejak kapan jemari kananku telah berpaut begitu erat dengan jemari kiri miliknya. Ingin sekali jemari ini tetap berpaut dengan jemarinya, namun—

" _Big Boss hanya mengincar wanita virgin untuk mainannya, Baek. Kau harus berhati-hati._ " Gema suara Luhan tiba-tiba menginvansi otak dan indra pendengaranku begitu saja. Berulang-ulang bagai kaset radio nan rusak. Seakan tertampar begitu keras dengan kenyataan bahwa aku telah terjerat dalam kungkungan pria yang mengaku sebagai big boss ini membuat dada kiriku berdenyut nyeri.

Rasa sesak menjalar di seluruh relung hatiku. Tubuhku membeku dalam dekapan hangat yang tetap setia pria itu pancarkan.

"Tidak. Singkirkan tanganmu. Aku ingin pulang." Aku bersyukur ketika sedikit demi sedikit syaraf otakku kembali terhubung dan pita suara ku kembali berfungsi.

"Menjadi wanita ketus lagi, _dear_?" kekehan kecil ku dengar dari bibir pria ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya menagih telah menuruti kemauanmu." Ku dongakkan kepalaku untuk menatap wajahnya, walaupun ku tau hal itu percuma karena demi apa di ruangan ini benar-benar gelap gulita, "Jadi lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku pulang."

Pelukan hangat darinya mulai terlepas, seharusnya aku segera bergegas turun dari pangkuannya, namun seakan tubuhku memiliki kendali sendiri sehingga tetap membeku dalam dekapan sebelah tangan pria ini.

 _Kau terlalu nyaman, Byun?_

 _Lucu sekali_

 _Kau ingin menjadi mainannya?_

 _Cepat turun, Byun! Jangan menjadi orang tolol!_

Tubuhku tersentak kaget ketika pikiranku berteriak untuk segera turun dan terbebas dari pria bernama big boss ini. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi ku angkat tubuhku untuk turun dari pangkuan nya, namun belum sempat kedua kakiku menapak sempurna di atas lantai, lengan kekar itu kembali merengkuh pinggangku dan menarikku dalam pangkuan serta dekapan hangatnya. Menempatkanku pada posisi semula.

"Kya!" tubuhku berjengit kaget ketika ia semakin membuat gerakan diluar nalar, ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di bawah pantatku. Tanpa sadar ku peluk erat leher jenjang miliknya ketika kedua kaki kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah.

Si – a – lan

Jantungku berdegup tak karuan. Tanpa sadar ku letakkan kepalaku di ceruk leher miliknya karena gerakan tiba-tibanya.

Sialan

Ini benar-benar sialan

Sungguh

Otakku baru menyadari bahwa saat ini dia menggendongku seperti koala

Demi apa dia menggendongku!

Seorang big boss menggendong Byun Baekhyun?

Astaga

"Kau ku antar pulang."

Cahaya remang menyapa kedua mataku ketika kami telah menginjak kabin diluar ruangan gelap itu.

Aku tau, semenjak kami berdua keluar dari ruangan itu banyak pasang mata menuju kearah kami.

"Turunkan aku, aku tak mau."

Suara musik menggema begitu memekakkan namun aku yakin jika dia mendengar ucapanku. Ku mencoba menggerakkan tubuhku berharap dia melepaskanku dari gendongan memalukan ini.

Namun, bukan melepas, ia semakin mengeratkan ikatan lengan kekarnya untuk mengukungku dalam gendongannya

"Diamlah, cantik. Atau aku akan menciummu saat ini juga."

Ku jauhkan kepalaku untuk menatap pria ini, tanpa sadar kedua mataku mengernyit ketika saat ini ia telah memakai masker untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya. Kapan ia memakainya?

Aish

Bukan itu permasalahannya saat ini, Byun

"Tak mau! Kau tak perlu mengantarku." Kedua tanganku mulai menjauh dari kedua lehernya

Cup

Dia kembali mencium bibirku meskipun saat ini telah terhalang oleh kain yang menutup separuh wajahnya, "Ini tengah malam. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

Sialan!

Mau tak mau aku terdiam karena demi apa aku tak ingin ia menciumku lagi. Sudah cukup aku memberikan bibirku kepadanya tadi. Aku tak ingin lebih menyesal karena telah memberikan ciuman kepada orang yang bahkan aku tak tau siapa sosok aslinya. Tidak, bahkan nama aslinya pun aku tak tau

"Tapi kau tak tau tempat tinggalku."

"Aku mengetahui semua tentang mu, Byun Baekhyun. Jadi saat ini lebih baik kau tenang dan diam. Aku akan mengantarmu hingga apartemenmu."

Kedua mataku membulat di dalam gendongannya

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Dalam terik mentari yang telah menyingsing menghiasi bumi dengan gagahnya yang berhias gumpalan awan-awan putih bagai permen kapas yang selama ini menjadi salah satu makanan favoritku tetap tak mampu membuatku bersemangat. Bagaimana mungkin aku bersemangat jika semalam kedua mataku tak ingin berkompromi untuk tertutup meskipun semenit saja. Astaga, si big boss itu terlalu menginvansi seluruh pikiranku! Bagaimana mungkin dia hanya diam setelah membuatku terkaget bahwa dia mengatakan bahwa mengetahui semua tentangku. Dan sialnya lagi, mengapa aku sempat berpikir bahwa ia sangat amat persis dengan Chanyeol?

Tolong jangan anggap aku gila jika menyamakan Chanyeol yang memiliki wajah penuh jerawat dan flek hitam dan minyak yang menghias di wajahnya dengan seorang pria seksi yang sangat tampan tanpa noda berarti yang berani menempel di wajahnya, meskipun sejujurnya aku tak tau keseluruhan wajahnya bagaimana karena aku hanya melihat hidung, mata dan dahinya saja secara detail. Oh, jangan lupakan jika selera pakaian mereka sangat berbeda. Kejantanan mereka juga sangat berbeda—Bukan membahas tentang jenis penis mereka. Tolong, otak kalian dikondisikan ke jalan yang benar—

Tapi rahang, hidung, dan suaranya sangat sama. Sialan, Byun! Otakmu semakin mengkhayal terlalu aneh. Tak mungkinkan jika Chanyeol bertransformasi menjadi seorang big boss? Tak mungkin ada manusia yang repot-repot hidup dalam dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang seperti mereka, kan? Sungguh, bahkan pancaran tatapan mata mereka sangat berbeda. Perilaku mereka berbeda. Sifat mereka berbeda. Bahkan Chanyeol memiliki tubuh lumayan bungkuk sedangkan bigboss memiliki tubuh tegap. Namun ku akui badan kekar mereka terlihat sama. Astaga aku bisa gila.

Tapi bagaimana bisa aku—? Entahlah

Dengan kekesalan yang semakin membuncah, ku remas kertas sket yang sedari tadi hanya berisi coretan tak berarti yang semakin membuatku gila, "Sial, ini mulai menyebalkan!"

Pikiranku semakin tak bisa berkonsentrasi ketika telingaku berdengung mendengar bisikan-bisikan aneh dari kumpulan para gadis yang saat ini tepat berada di belakangku—keadaan cafetarian yang semula sepi saat ini menjadi ramai karena kumpulan gadis penuh gossip ini—Bukan karena mereka membicarakanku, namun karena mendengar kata 'menaklukan' mampu membuatku penasaran akan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tentu tidak, aku sangat yakin dia akan luluh denganku kali ini."

Decakan malas terdengar sebelum pertanyaan aneh yang mampu membuatku tersedak terlontar, "Apa kau masih memiliki kepercayaan diri ketika ia mengatakan jika vaginamu terlalu longgar?"

"Sialan, mereka frontal sekali." Batinku menggerutu sebal. Namun, bukannya berhenti mendengarkan percakapan para gadis itu, telingaku semakin terpasang dengan sempurna untuk mendengar percakapan selanjutnya.

Sekali-kali mendengarkan pembicaraan orang tidak masalah bukan?

"Apakah kalian lupa jika aku telah melakukan perapatan dinding rahim?"

"Jadi kau percaya diri hanya karena perapatan dinding rahim, Big Boss akan bertekuk lutut padamu?"

"Tentu."

 _Big Boss?_

Aku tersedak dengan air liurku sendiri ketika nama big boss terlontar dari bibir salah satu gadis-gadis itu. Tak ku pungkiri aku sangat terkejut mendengar percakapan mereka. Ingin sekali aku menoleh ke kumpulan para gadis itu dan menanyakan apapun. Namun, aku cukup sadar diri dan cukup waras untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan mereka secara langsung

"Percaya diri sekali kau. Big boss bahkan tak pernah menyentuhku meskipun aku masih virgin kala itu. Dia hanya menyuruhku bermain sendiri. Apa kau tak ingat?"

"Mungkin kau tak begitu menarik untuknya. Kau dan aku berbeda."

"Tentu saja berbeda. Kau tak punya malu meskipun telah ditolak berulangkali dengan cara yang sama."

Mendengar percakapan mereka membuat telingaku semakin memanas dan bergidik geli. Tak ku sangka, jika aku akan mendengar kenyataan tentang Big Boss saat ini ketika beberapa detik yang lalu seorang big boss telah menginvansi pikiranku.

"Malu tak akan membuatku mendapatkan big boss. _Shit,_ dia begitu panas. Ingin sekali aku mencium bibir tebalnya dan mengeksplor seluruh tubuhnya."

Mendengar ucapan gadis itu membuatku reflek memegang bibirku. Memori ketika bibirku menyentuh bibir Big boss pun mengalir lancar, tanpa sadar rona merah mengalir di kedua pipiku seakan kupu-kupu imajiner bertebangan di perutku saat ini.

"Sial sekali, mengapa dia sangat pemilih hanya untuk memasukkan penis ke dalam lubang vagina? Bahkan aku pernah menggodanya dengan telanjang dan menari striptease ketika ia menerima ajakanku untuk memasuki kamar. Tapi apa? Dia hanya melihatku tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Apakah kau melihat penisnya menegang ketika kau menggodanya?"

"Ya! Aku bersorak gembira melihat dia ereksi karenaku. Tapi apa? Nyatanya dia hanya mengusapnya sendiri, bahkan mengernyit jijik ketika tanganku ikut mengurutnya. Sial!"

Tanpa sadar bibirku mengembangkan senyum geli mendengar semua percakapan para gadis halus belaian seperti mereka. Sial, murahan sekali.

"Aku sangat iri dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya yang mengatakan dia benar-benar hebat diatas ranjang. Pasti sangat memuaskan."

"Aku pernah membuatnya klimaks dengan mulutku. Tapi dia mengerang dan mendesah berat menyebut nama seorang wanita yang aku tak kenal berulang kali. Sial sekali!"

Aku mengernyit mendengar ucapan mereka, ingin sekali aku lebih banyak mendengarkan percakapan mereka tentang big boss. Tapi sayang waktu tak mendukungku. Saat ini kelas Mr. Kim telah menanti.

"Hhh, tema apa lagi yang akan beliau berikan, _sir_?" helaan napas berat mengalun dari bibirku.

Belum sempat aku melangkah pergi, getaran di hpku pun ku rasakan. Dengan cepat ku lihat pesan masuk

 **Yifan**

Online

 _Baekhyun, sayang. Bisakah kita bicara?_

Membaca pesan dari Yifan membuatku mengernyitkan hidung, memori tentang dia yang bercumbu panas dengan gadis di pub membuatku bergidik. Dengan cepat ku hapus pesannya dan ku blokir pula nomornya. Berharap tak akan ada gangguan lagi dari dirinya. Hell, hubungan ku dan dia telah berakhir. Tak ada harapan lagi, karena saat ini tanpa sadar ada pria asing yang telah berhasil mencuri hatiku. Entah itu big boss, orang iseng, atau Chanyeol?

Bagaimana mungkin nama Chanyeol juga ikut terlintas? Sial, entahlah mungkin aku mulai gila

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Mr. Kim telah berdiri di depan kelas tanpa membawa apapun. Tak biasanya beliau memasuki kelas tanpa contoh project yang harus dilakukan. Mungkin kali ini beliau tak akan memberikan project. Namun—

"Saat ini, objek diharuskan teman satu kelas. Berpasangan. Wanita dan pria. Saya berharap kalian menemukan chemistry satu sama lain, karena lukisan harus membentuk tubuh ideal dari pihak yang dilukiskan tanpa helai benang apapun."

—sepertinya aku salah

Penjelasan Mr. Kim membuatku melotot tak percaya, tak ku sangka jika otak orang tua itu semakin menggila.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan lukisan kami yang bertelanjang bulat, sir?" celetukan salah satu teman sekelas membuat kami mengangguk setuju.

Mr. Kim tersenyum. Entah aku tak mampu mendeskripsikan arti senyum yang beliau berikan

"Tenang, saya tak akan menyalahgunakan lukisan kalian. Saya hanya akan mengambil nilai tanpa maksud ingin melakukan hal tak senonoh pada kalian. Itu semua adalah karya seni. Saya hanya ingin mengetahui sampai mana keahlian dan penangkapan kalian dalam hal yang saya ajarkan." Mr. Kim berjalan untuk lebih mendekat ke arah bangku terdepan. "Lukisan-lukisan itu akan saya serahkan kembali pada yang melukis. Intinya, project ini adalah kelompok. Kelompok akan saya bagi, karena saya ingin kalian membaur satu sama lain. Terutama kau Chanyeol." Ucap Mr. Kim sambal menatap kearah Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang duduk termenung di samping jendela

Desahan malas dan protes keluar dari bibir yang lain, "Bagaimana kita mendapat chemistry jika kau yang menentukan model kami?"

"Itu tantangan kalian." Mr. Kim hanya mengedikkan bahu ketika menjawab protesan teman-teman yang lain. Tanpa membuang waktu ia membagi kelompok kami yang sialnya pria dan wanita dikelas kami tak mau kami mendapatkan pasangan berbeda jenis untuk project lukisan ini.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau bersama Song Daeyang." Ku lirik pria yang saat ini tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Well, dia cukup populer di kampus ini, pria yang selalu dikelilingi wanita dimanapun dia berada. Tak terpungkiri dia cukup tampan, tapi entah mengapa aku tak suka dengannya. Mata, raut wajah, dan mulutnya terlalu keparat. Jujur saja, aku bergidik ngeri jika aku harus telanjang di depannya, meskipun hanya sebagai model.

"Chong Hyeri, kau bersama Park Chanyeol." Teriakan memekakan membuat seluruh mata tertuju kepada Hyeri—gadis berambut pirang yang terkenal karena kemolekan tubuhnya dan daya pikatnya yang mematikan—, "Aku tak mau berpasangan dengan si _nerd_ Chanyeol itu. Lebih baik anda menukarku dengan yang lain, dengan Baekhyun lebih baik."

Aku terdiam. Entah perasaan apa yang ku rasakan jika Chanyeol menggantikan Daeyang.

"Tak bisa, ini adalah keputusan yang telah saya buat." Mr. Kim mengabaikan pekikan tak terima dari Hyeri

"Sudahlah, Hyeri. Toh, aku terlalu bosan melihat tubuh telanjangmu yang semakin mengendor itu." Ucapan Song Daeyang membuatku tersedak, seketika aku bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan lapar Daeyang yang tertuju kearahku.

"Brengsek! Kau bahkan baru merasakan tubuh yang mengendor ini beberapa menit yang lalu dan mengatakan tubuh yang ku miliki adalah tubuh paling indah, sialan!" lontaran tak terkendali Hyeri membuat seluruh kelas semakin tak jelas.

Mereka sudah gila! Otak mereka sudah tak terpakai. Bagaimana mungkin ucapan frontal seperti itu terucap ketika terdapat dosen yang mengajar?

Sungguh aku berharap tak berurusan dengan Daeyang atau Hyeri. Sial, aku tak mau berpartner dengan Daeyang.

"Sir." Suara husky Chanyeol menggema hingga membuat seluruh siswa yang semula ricuh karena ucapan Daeyang yang mengatakan tubuh gadis yang paling dipuja di kampus telah mengendor—sial, Daeyang dan Hyeri terkenal sebagai partner sex yang hebat—menjadi diam.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol."

Ku akui, meskipun Chanyeol dipandang sebelah mata oleh seluruh mahasiswa yang tak menyukainya. Namun, para dosen sangat mengunggulkannya karena karya-karya yang ia hasilkan sangat fantastis bahkan karena karyanya, kampus ini dapat menembus pasar internasional.

"Bukankah project kali ini akan membahayakan para wanita yang tak tersentuh? Apakah anda yakin jika project kali ini tak akan menimbulkan masalah yang berkepanjangan?"

Para lelaki berdecak mendengar ucapan sok pahlawan dan pengecut yang dilontarkan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau akan mengompol ketika melihat wanita telanjang di depanmu, _nerd_? Pengecut sekali. Atau jangan-jangan kau lah yang akan ejakulasi dini ketika melukis model telanjangmu yang sialnya adalah Hyeri?" celetukan salah satu mahasiswa membuat hampir seluruh kelas tertawa

"Bahkan aku tak yakin dia tak mengidap impotent." Celetuk yang lain yang ikut menanggapi

Telingaku memanas mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang semakin absurb dan tak terarah ini.

"Aku tak sudi menjadi partner Chanyeol, _sir_. Aku tak ingin melihat wajah jeleknya yang bernafsu karena tubuhku yang masih sangat indah ini." celetuk Hyeri yang ikut menanggapi

Mendengar celetukan Hyeri membuatku semakin bergidik. Apakah pembicaraan tak jelas ini tak bisa dihentikan? Sial sekali, Mr Kim memberikan project sialan pembawa petaka. Haruskah aku mengumpulkan masa untuk menolak project ini? Well, meskipun ini bukanlah pertama kali kami melukis model telanjang. Tapi meskipun model telanjang, namun bagian privasi harus tertutup agar tak terlalu vulgar. Namun ini? Hhh

"Model! Kalian hanya sebagai model dan pelukis. Bukan partner sex! Chong Hyeri berhentilah mengatakan hal tak berguna. Tubuhmu tak sebagus yang kau katakan. Dan kau Song Daeyang, berhenti menatap Byun Baekhyun seperti predator!" Mr. Kim menyentak, "Karena masalah ini bermula karena Chong Hyeri yang tak menerima partner awalnya, maka Park Chanyeol kau berpartner dengan Byun Baekhyun. Dan kau Chong Hyeri silahkan berpatner dengan Song Daeyang." imbuhnya

"Tak ada bantahan lagi, Park. Ini project untuk menambah skill lukis dan kepekaan para siswa." Ujar Mr. Kim ketika melihat tangan Chanyeol terangkat.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _L :(_

Aku tak merasa tenang meskipun penyerahan project Mr. Kim telah berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu.

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Why?_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Mr. Kim menggila. Dia memberikan project melukis model telanjang bulat_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _The hell, jangan katakan padaku jika kau ingin aku menjadi modelmu_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Awalnya sih begitu. Hanya saja, Mr. Kim telah membuat kelompok untuk bergantian menjadi model dan pelukis_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Syukurlah, tak menjadi korbanmu lagi._

 _Lalu masalahnya apa, B?_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Kelompok terdiri dari pria dan wanita. Awalnya aku berpatner dengan Daeyang_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Shit, Daeyang? Lelaki keparat itu?_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Ya. Namun karena ada masalah, partner ku sekarang adalah Park Chanyeol_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Park Chanyeol?_

 _Kenapa? Kau jijik menjadi partnernya karena dia laki-laki cupu dan memiliki wajah yang tak mendukung?_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Tidak, bukan itu._

 _Shit, L. Aku akan bertelanjang di depan seorang pria!_

 _Dan itu Park Chanyeol yang mana jika melukis dia akan mendetailkan setiap gambarannya! Astaga aku bisa gila!_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Kau juga gila, Byun -,- selama ini kau selalu mendetailkan lekuk tubuh dan besar payudaraku -,-_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Hehehe._

 _Tapi, L. kan yang menggambarmu aku, seorang wanita yang sama denganmu. Sedangkan aku? aku akan bertelanjang bulat di depan seorang laki-laki yang lukisannya bagai asli dan timbul. Sial!_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Anggap saja kau beramal, B. Siapa tau dengan beramal menontonkan tubuhmu di depan pria culun seperti Chanyeol, kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang indah~_

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Beramal-,-_

 _Kau kira tubuhku apaan -,-_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Haha, biarkan dunia tau jika Byun Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah._

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _Aku takut jika semua lelaki bertekuk lutut padaku, L._

 _Aku tak ingin terkenal._

 _Kau tak takut jika mungkin Sehun melihat lukisan tubuh telanjangku, Sehun akan berpaling padaku?_

 **Luhan**

Online

 _Shit, B. Dalam mimpimu! Sialan sekali kau! Sehun milikku! Tak akan ku biarkan!_

Belum sempat aku membalas pesan Luhan yang mampu membuatku terkikik geli, suara berat nan rendah menyapa gendang telingaku, "Byun?"

Ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat pria dengan setelan kemeja hitam yang dimasukkan kedalam celana kain selutut dengan bandana hitam yang menyampir di kedua pundaknya. Tak ku pungkiri jika aku cukup terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menghampiri seseorang—mahasiswa—, dan itu aku.

"Ya, Chan?"

"Mengapa kau tak mengajukan keberatan ketika dipartnerkan bersamaku?" mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatku mengerutkan dahi untuk memilih kata yang tepat.

"Lebih baik denganmu daripada dengan Daeyang."

Chanyeol mengangguk samar, "Lalu kapan kau berniat mengerjakan project ini?"

"Hari ini dan besok aku ada waktu luang."

Lagi-lagi aku melihat Chanyeol mengangguk, "Jika mengerjakan project di apartemenku, apakah kau bersedia?"

Aku mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sialan sekali project ini!

"Tenang, Byun. Aku tak akan macam-macam denganmu." Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol mau tak mau membuatku mengangguk

"Baiklah." Ucapku pada akhirnya

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Ujar Chanyeol

Aku menggeleng, "Tak perlu, kau beritahu alamat rumahmu saja."

"Kau wanita, Byun. Besok malam jam 19.00 aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi kau tak mengetahui alamat apartemenku, Chan."

"Aku mengetahuinya." Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku.

Sial! Aku berharap tak akan menjadi rumit kelak

 **Baekhyun**

Online

 _L, sepertinya besok malam aku akan sibuk mengerjakan project. Jadi, berdoalah aku tidak akan mengacaukan segalanya. :(_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Bintik-bintik bintang telah menyebar di seluruh hamparan langit yang telah menggelap bagai tersiram cat hitam bercampur biru dongker. Sayup suara gemerisik daun menyapa gendang telingaku saat ini. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 18.50, ingin sekali aku menghentikan waktu yang tersisa ini. Tanpa sadar helaan napas berat ku hembuskan berulang kali ketika pesan Chanyeol tertera di layar ponsel ku.

 **Chanyeol**

Online

 _Aku di depan apartemenmu, Byun._

Dengan langkah gemetar, kaki-kakiku tetap menuju ke tempat Chanyeol telah menunggu. Di bawah sinar sang rembulan, aku melihat Chanyeol dengan balutan hoodie abu-abu membungkus tubuhnya dengan setelan celana jins pendek. Tanpa sadar mulutku membulat. Sungguh tak ku sangka jika Chanyeol dapat berpakaian kasual. Yah, meskipun tak ada yang berubah selain dia memakai baju kasual. Namun, dia cukup terlihat berbeda!

Ku dekatkan langkah kakiku kepadanya, "Hei."

Manik bulat yang terbingkai kacamata bundar itu menatapku, "Hai. Tak keberatan jika hanya menggunakan sepeda?"

Kedua mataku menilik kendaraan yang ia pakai untuk menjemputku. Bukannya aku terlalu matrealistis yang mana selalu ingin berkendara dengan mobil atau kendara istimewa yang lain. Hanya saja—

"Tak masalah, Chan. Hanya saja aku tak tau harus menumpang dimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, tangan kiri Chanyeol menepuk besi panjang yang menghubungkan sadel sepeda dengan tempat mengemudinya. Tanpa sadar ku kenyitkan dahiku, "Apakah aman? Apakah kau tak akan merasa terganggu jika aku duduk di depanmu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Tidak. Apa kau keberatan?"

Ku gelengkan kepalaku ketika medengar pertanyaan Chanyeol, "Tidak, biar ku coba."

Tanpa perlu waktu yang lama, ku dudukan tubuhku di besi memanjang itu dengan posisi menyamping namun menghadap ke depan. Dalam waktu yang relative singkat, tubuhku yang semula tertepa angin secara langsung saat ini mulai menghangat. Detak jantungku mulai berdetak tak stabil. Entah aku tak tau apa yang ku rasakan dan apa yang terjadi padaku hingga jantung ku memompa darah begitu cepat. Tak mungkin jika jantungku bekerja ekstra karena seorang Chanyeol, bukan? Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya hatiku inginkan. Apakah aku terjerat oleh big boss? Ataukah tanpa sadar Chanyeol telah menjeratku pula? Aku berharap segera mengetahui jawabannya

Lengan panjang Chanyeol telah sempurna mengukung tubuhku dihadapannya, dengan perlahan aku merasakan sepeda yang kami tumpangi telah melaju dengan cukup cepat. Angin malam semakin membelai wajah dan rambutku yang tergerai.

"Apakah rumahmu cukup dekat, Chan?"

"Kau akan tau nanti, Byun."

Diam. Hening. Tanpa gemerisik suara yang saling beradu.

Lalu lalang kendaraan yang menyorotkan lampu semakin memadat seiring sang rembulan merangkak naik. Di sepanjang jalan hanya terlihat bangunan-bangunan megah yang menjulang bagai pencakar langit. Bukankah ini kawasan elit di negara ini? Apakah Chanyeol tinggal di daerah ini?

Chanyeol membelokkan kemudi sepeda ketika terdapat jalan kecil yang berbelok ke arah kanan. Jalan sempit dihiasi berbagai lampu kecil disetiap lorong jalan. Tanpa menunggu berpuluh-puluh menit lagi, Chanyeol menghentikan ayuhan sepedanya tepat di sebuah rumah minimalis yang tampak gelap dan sepi. Tanpa sadar ludahku tersangkut di tenggorokanku.

"Tak perlu takut, Byun." Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku untuk melangkah masuk kedalam pekarang rumah minimalis itu.

"Mengapa sangat gelap disini, Chan?"

Chanyeol meletakkan sepedanya di depan pintu rumah sebelum ia menatap kearahku, "Tak sempat menyalakan lampu, Byun. Tenanglah."

Dengan gerakan yang terlihat seakan melakukan slow motion, Chanyeol membuka pintu bercat hitam namun bercorak emas dan coklat itu dengan perlahan hingga suara 'kriet' terdengar cukup memekakkan telinga. Tanpa sadar tubuhku merapat ke arah Chanyeol. _Hell_ , aku tak begitu suka dengan kegelapan.

Klik

Suara lampu terdengar begitu nyaring. Terpaan cahaya putih menembus kedua retinaku hinga mau tak mau kedua mataku menutup secara spontan. Perlu beberapa detik untuk menstabilkan penglihatanku kembali.

"Ohh.." mulutku membulat kaget ketika saat ini di depan ku tersaji begitu banyak karya. Entah berbentuk dua dimensi atau tiga dimensi.

"Ini bukan rumahku, Byun. Tempat ini hanyalah ruang tempat ku berkarya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah lebih dalam untuk menyiapkan alat yang dibutuhkan dalam penyelesaian project

"Kita akan membicarakan perjanjian atas project kita, Byun." Mendengar penuturan Chanyeol mampu membuat dahiku berkerut tak mengerti

"Perjanjian seperti apa?"

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan ini, "Apa yang harus diperlihatkan dan tidak diperlihatkan."

"Baiklah." Ucapku sambil melangkah ke tempat duduk yang berada dihadapan Chanyeol

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Ku teguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Ku genggam erat jubah panjang yang menutupi tubuhku—Well, entah mengapa Chanyeol memiliki jubah perempuan diruangannya ini. Byun, apa kau lupa jika kedua matamu tadi melihat banyak lukisan perempuan di ruangan ini?—dengan pelan dan ragu ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat yang telah Chanyeol persiapkan. Jangan harap terdapat kursi panjang seperti adegan jack melukis tubuh telanjang rose. Chanyeol akan melukisku dengan background putih tanpa hiasan apapun.

"Apa kau siap, Byun?" Suara husky Chanyeol membuatku bergidik. Ku anggukan kepalaku untuk memberi Chanyeol pertanda bahwa aku siap.

Aku menghadap memunggungi Chanyeol dengan rambut yang dicepol ke atas menyisakan anak rambut yang menghiasi pinggiran wajah dan tengkukku secara acak. Dengan perlahan ku loloskan jubah panjang itu melewati punggung, pinggang, pantat, dan kakiku. Degup jantung ku semakin menggila ketika aku merasakan tatapan tajam dari arah belakangku.

Sialan! Ini memalukan! Terkutuklah kau, Mr. Kim!

"Angkat keduat tanganmu diatas kepala dan pautkan kedua jemarimu, B."

Tubuhku tersentak kaget ketika Chanyeol memanggilku 'B'. Mungkin Chanyeol tak sengaja. Dengan pelan ku lakukan seperti apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan.

"Putar badan bagian atasmu ke kiri hingga menghadap samping, dan hadapkan pula wajahmu kearahku."

Aku hanya menuruti kemauan Chanyeol, karena sungguh sial project kali ini. Tanpa sadar aku mengigit bibir bawahku cukup keras. Tatapan menelanjangi Chanyeol—yang sialnya tubuhku benar-benar telanjang dihadapannya—terus menatapku dari atas dan bawah. Jemari-jemarinya menari di atas kanvas putih yang berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Ia terlihat sangat amat serius.

Tak ku pungkiri, aku merasa sensasi aneh ketika semilir angin membelai tubuhku yang telanjang. Terasa menggelikan sekaligus mengerikan.

Cukup lebih dari sepuluh menit aku berdiam diri, hingga—

"Hadapkan tubuhmu kearahku, Byun."

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar permintaan Chanyeol, "H..hah? Bukankah tadi di perjanjian."

Chanyeol menatapku dengan percikan emosi yang tak pernah kulihat dari matanya. Tanpa sadar ku teguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Sial, perutku terasa melilit jika terus berada disituasi seperti ini.

"Tenanglah, Byun. Aku dapat mengontrol hasratku. Aku juga tak akan mengekspos daerah privasimu itu."

Dengan ragu ku putar tubuhku, tanpa lupa menutup vaginaku dengan tangan kiri dan kedua bongkahan dadaku dengan lengan kanan milikku. Semburat merah mengalir di kedua pipiku semakin parah. Darahku seakan merembes keluar dan tak terbendung lagi.

"Bisakah kau melepas lengan kananmu yang menutup payudaramu itu Byun?"

"T..tapi.."

" _Trust me_."

Seakan _dejavu_ , namun otakku mengelak dan berkata 'Hanya kebetulan.'

Ku lepas lenganku yang sedari tadi melindungi kedua payudaraku dari tatapan Chanyeol. Sungguh memalukan ketika kedua payudaraku menggantung tanpa ada pelindung yang menutup ketika ditatap oleh laki-laki yang ku yakini memiliki gejolak hasrat terhadap tubuh perempuan—kecuali jika dia tidak suka tubuh perempuan.

"Lepas tangan kirimu yang menutupi vaginamu, Byun. Silangkan lengan kiri dan kanan di depan wajahmu untuk menutupi kedua matamu. Dongakkan sedikit kepalamu. Lalu, silangkan juga kedua kakimu, tempatkan kaki kananmu di depan kaki kiri dan tekuklah kaki kananmu. Itu akan menutupi vaginamu meskipun tak sepenuhnya."

 _Shit!_

Aku sangat berharap penderitaan ini segera berakhir. Project sialan! Mr. Kim sialan! Park Chanyeol sialan! Argh!

Waktu terus bergulir dengan sangat lambat, seakan sang waktu juga turut mempermainkanku.

"Sekarang untuk proses terakhir, Byun. Hadaplah kiri seluruhnya. Gerai rambutmu dan sampirkan ke samping kanan dan sisakan dibagian belakang. Tolehkan kepalamu menghadap kiri tubuhmu."

Gelayar panas semakin menghantuiku, pikiranku semakin mengarah kemana-mana ketika memikirkan seperti apa lukisan yang dihasilkan oleh Chanyeol kali ini. apakah benar dia tidak membuatku daerah privasiku terlihat seluruhnya? Atau mungkin sebaliknya.

Tanpa ku sadari, aku tenggelam dalam lamunan dan pikiranku sendiri hingga menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol berulang kali

"…hyun.. Byun Baekhyun.."

Kedua mataku mengerjap cepat dan menoleh ke arah kanan yang mana Chanyeol telah berdiri tegap di samping. Hal itu sontak membuat tubuhku berjengit mundur darinya.

"Minumlah coklat panas yang berada di meja itu, maafkan aku membuatmu telanjang begitu lama."

Rasa hangat telah melingkup ditubuhku. Aku merasakan kesat kain telah menempel dipundak dan menjulur menutupi tubuhku. "Astaga sejak kapan jubah panjang ini menyampir ditubuhku?" batinku

"Kau melamun sedari tadi." Suara husky Chanyeol kembali menyadarkanku, "Aku akan bersiap dahulu. Kau beristirahatlah sejenak."

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk samar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku kembali meremas jubah yang telah terpasang sempurna di tubuhku.

"Hh.." helaan napas yang terasa berat berhembus dengan sangat dramatis

Dengan langkah kecil, ku bawa tubuhku ke sofa. Kedua mataku menangkap dua gelas besar dan beberapa camilan telah tersedia di meja beronamen ukiran kayu itu, "Begitu lamakah aku melamun hingga tak sadar Chanyeol telah menyediakan semua ini?"

Sempat kedua mataku melirik ke arah lukisan Chanyeol. Di atas kanvas itu terlukis tubuhku yang bergerak seakan slowmotion—lukisan saling menumpuk, seperti lukisan yang berada di relief candi, gerakan satu dengan yang satunya saling berhubung dan mengaburkan badan yang menumpuk—lidahku berdecak kagum, kepalaku menggeleng takjub. Bagaimana para dosen tak terpukau jika lukisan Chanyeol seindah itu, heh? Aku cukup bersyukur pula dengan tema lukisan yang diambil Chanyeol tak membuat payudara dan vaginaku terpampang jelas. Meskipun sedari tadi tubuh polosku telah dinikmati secara cuma-cuma oleh kedua mata Chanyeol.

Tak perlu membuang waktu lagi, ku ambilkan gelas berisi coklat panas—yangmana uapnya mengepul memberikan sensasi menggelitik disekitar wajahku.

"Ahhh…" rasa hangat mengalir ditenggorokanku. Aku mengabaikan tubuhku yang masih hanya berbalut jubah saja demi menghabiskan dahaga atas coklat yang terasa sangat pas dilidahku. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini lidahku merasakan coklat dengan komposisi bahan dan rasa yang sangat memanjakan lidah. Sungguh membuatku semakin menggila akan rasa coklat ini.

Tanganku mulai merambat ke toples yang berisi camilan yang tersedia di atas meja, namun sayang tanpa sengaja sikuku menyenggol tumpukan buku yang tersusun rapi di samping camilan itu hingga berjatuhan

"Aih…"

Ku letakkan gelas berisi coklat yang tinggal sepertiga gelas itu di atas meja dan segera merapikan buku yang berserakan di bawah.

Secarik kertas berwarna putih kekuningan yang terlihat lusuh menyembul disela-sela tumpukan buku itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi, ku tarik kertas itu

"Aku akan merebut milikku kembali! Karena kau telah merusak segalanya! WY." tanpa sadar dahiku berkerut setelah membaca secarik kertas itu. Namun, apa peduliku? Mungkin itu salah satu robekan kertas?

Dengan cekatan ku kembali kertas beserta buku yang berserakan itu ke tempat semula. Berperan tak terjadi apapun akan lebih baik sepertinya. Tanpa ingin membuang waktu lagi, ku ambil gelas milikku dan menghabiskannya

"Byun?"

Alunan suara husky menyapa gendang telingaku hingga membuatku menoleh ke sumber suara

"Uhuk"

Sial! Coklat panas itu seakan tersangkut bercampur dengan angin dan saliva di pangkal tenggorokan—sungguh menyakitkan—ketika melihat Chanyeol keluar hanya dengan handuk putih kecil yang hanya menutupi pinggul dan setengah pahanya

"Hati-hati, Byun."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan berusaha memalingkan kepala untuk mencari objek lain untuk dipandang. Sialan, meskipun dia terkenal cupu, nerd, tertinggal zaman, atau apapun itu sebutannya di kampus, dia memiliki tubuh yang emm—sexy. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh bungkuk yang selalu berbalut kemeja usang yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana tersembunyi lengan kekar, dada bidang, dan perut terlatih?

"Apakah kau tak menggunakan pakaian terlebih dahulu sebelum melukisku?"

Seakan tersadar bahwa aku masih dapat dikatakan bertelanjang pun segera mengambil pakaianku dan memasuki ruang ganti yang tersedia di ruangan ini.

"Sial sekali. Bagaimana mungkin aku tersipu bahkan merona hebat karena melihat Chanyeol bertelanjang dada?" tanganku dengan cekatan memakai pakaianku, meskipun bibirku tak henti untuk menggerutu, "Tapi, dia terlihat sex—Astaga, cukup Byun! Otakmu!"

"Tapi dia benar-benar sexy! Uh meskipun wajahnya penuh dengan jerawat!"

Tak ingin otakku semakin ngawur, ku langkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang akan menjadi background lukisan tentang Chanyeol.

Sosok tinggi yang hanya berbalut handuk kecil itu sedang berdiri di depan kanvas putih milikku. Tanpa sadar degup jantungku semakin meracau tak karuan.

"Hh.." helaan napas panjang sebagai pertanda bahwa aku harus professional dan fokus dalam project yang akan ku selesaikan. Ku dudukkan tubuhku untuk memulai project.

"Chan bisakah kau duduk di sofa terlebih dahulu?"

Chanyeol menatapku dengan pandangan tak mengerti

"Tak keberatan jika aku memoles wajahmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan berjalan menuju sofa, "Maaf karena kau berpartner dengan lelaki jelek sepertiku, Byun."

Ku decakkan lidahku ketika mendengar ucapannya, "Sudahlah, aku yang minta maaf karena kau mendapat model dengan tubuh biasa sepertiku."

Ku lepas kacamata yang membingkai wajah Chanyeol. Sungguh, saat ini jantungku berdegup lucu. Ku taburkan beberapa pondation, bedak, make up yang lain untuk menutupi jerawat-jerawat chanyeol. Ku acak rambutnya yang klimis menjadi berantakan

Tanpa sadar aku meneguk ludahku dengan kasar. Ku kernyitkan dahiku ketika menatap wajah Chanyeol yang terasa tak familiar.

Sungguh, Chanyeol saat ini benar-benar berbeda!

Dia saat ini sangat mirip dengan

Big boss?

Tidak. tak mungkin

Hanya kebetulan saja

Toh dulu ketika aku melihat seluruh wajah big boss juga tak terlalu jelas. Hidung dan mata mereka saja yang sama kok.

Bukan, mereka bukan orang yang sama kok, ya.

Iya kan ya?

"Um, Chan kau bisa kembali ke tempat yang tadi." Mendengar seruanku membuat Chanyeol membuka mata. Ia memakai kembali kacamata bundar nan culunnya dan melangkah untuk kembali berdiri di depan kanvas putih

"Chan, bisakah kau memunggungiku dan melepas emm—handukmu?"

Anggukan samar tercipta ketika ucapanku kembali terlontar

"Kepalamu hadapkan ke kiri seolah kau melihat seseorang yang kau cintai berada disamping, bisakah juga tubuhmu untuk menegak?"

Melihat sorot mata Chanyeol membuatku terdiam sejenak dan membuatku berpikir jika tatapan Chanyeol sangat terlihat alami, bagai seorang pria yang telah sabar menunggu sang pujaan hati dan akhirnya tercapai.

"Bisakah kau melepas kacamatamu dan mengacak rambutmu untuk lebih berantakan?

Chanyeol meletakkan kacamata miliknya di bawah kakinya dan mulai mengacak rambutnya semakin berantakan dan sangat tak beraturan. Perlu beberapa detik, posisi Chanyeol kembali seperti posisi awal.

Tangan kananku mulai bergerak di atas kanvas putih yang telah tersedia, menggambarkan bentuk tubuh Chanyeol yang ternyata sangat proporsional sebagai seorang pria. Namun yang ku herankan mengapa selama ini tubuhnya terlihat bungkuk sedangkan sekarang tubuhnya begitu tegap dan indah? Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin menunjukkan pesona yang ia miliki untuk membuat lukisanku tampak indah dan elegan

Lukisan tubuh Chanyeol yang memperlihatkan punggung lebarnya telah tersemat di kanvas putih milikku dengan penuh dan samar seperti bayangan yang memenuhi kanvas.

Namun, disela aku telah menyelesasikan tahap akhir lukisan punggung Chanyeol dan wajah sampingnya, memoriku mengalirkan satu wajah yang memiliki proporsi sepertinya

Sial! Dia benar-benar sangat mirip Big Boss.

Dahiku berkerut, mengapa aku baru menyadari jika dari samping seperti ini wajah Chanyeol sangat persis dengan wajah Big boss kala itu?

Mungkin mereka saudara, Byun. Atau mungkin mereka hanya kebetulan sama, apa kau tak mengetahui tentang fakta manusia yang memiliki tujuh kembaran di belahan dunia?

Mendengar seruan dari kepalaku membuatku tersentak, "Benar, mungkin hanya kebetulan."

Fokusku kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahap dari punggung Chanyeol, dan—"Bisakah kau menghadap ke arahku, Chan?"

Mendengar seruanku, Chanyeol segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arahku hingga membuatku memekik kaget, karena demi apa penis Chanyeol terlihat emm—menegang? Astaga

Degup jantungku semakin berdetak kencang, "Rileks, B. Rileks." Gumamku

"D..duduklah, Chan. L..luruskan kaki kananmu, tekuklah kaki kirimu dan letakkan tangan kirimu diatas lutut kaki kirimu yang menekuk hampir menyentuh dadamu." Chanyeol mulai melakukan apa yang ku katakan, "Lalu dongakkan kepalamu menatap langit-langit. Anggap saja kau menatap hamparan langit penuh bintang."

Aku gugup. Sangat amat gugup. Gila, bagaimana mungkin aku tak merasa gugup jika saat ini aku berada diruangan yang sama dengan lelaki dengan penis yang menegang? Astaga, aku bisa menggila

"Maafkan aku, Byun. Aku tetaplah lelaki normal ketika melihat tubuhmu tadi." Mendengar celetukan Chanyeol membuat pikiranku semakin blank. Aku tau jika Chanyeol melihat kegugupanku yang begitu kentara setelah melihat penisnya yang—umm menegang.

Rona merah menjalar begitu sempurna dikedua pipiku, "Yeah."

Helaan napas berat ku hembuskan berulangkali, berharap rasa gugup dan bayangan akan kejantanan Chanyeol yang menegang segera menghilang.

"Fokus, B. Fokus." Gumamku

Dengan menorehkan coretan-coretan diatas kanvas lagi, pikiranku mulai memfokus. Tanpa sadar bibirku mengulas ukiran kepuasan ketika ku menyadari jika pancaran pesona Chanyeol terlihat jelas ketika ia mulai melakukan pose untuk lukisan. Tak ku sangka, aura yang ia pancarkan setara dengan Luhan atau mungkin melebihi Luhan. Ku lukis posisi Chanyeol itu di tengah kanvas dan dengan sapuan kuas yang telihat jelas dan tak buram, ukuran lukisan kedua Chanyeol menumpuk lukisan punggung Chanyeol.

Perlu waktu hampir satu jam aku menyempurnakan lukisan Chanyeol.

"Akhirnya." Gumamku ketika melihat karya ku telah usai. "Terimakasih atas kerjasamamu, Chan." Imbuhku

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan tangan kanan yang menjulur untuk mengambil handuk putih yang tersampir tak jauh dari tempatnya, "Kau juga, Byun."

"Jika kau ingin membuat coklat panas atau minuman apapun, kau tinggal masuk ke ruangan yang berpintu coklat tua itu. Disana dapur." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum ia melangkah pergi untuk memakai pakaiannya.

Kedua mataku menjelajah mengelilingi setiap objek yang berada di ruangan ini. tanpa sadar kedua kakiku telah berkeliling untuk mengamati lebih detail lukisan atau karya yang berada di ruangan Chanyeol. Aku baru menyadari jika objek lukisan ataupun patung selalu memiliki sebuah tanda yang menggunakan ukiran burung phoenix yang menggengam rantai di pergelangannya yang berada di sebuah lingkaran yang terbentuk dari ranting yang menjalin di sebuah bidang kosong karyanya.

"Apakah burung phoenix ini adalah lambang heraldic miliknya?" mendengar pertanyaan yang spontan dari bibirku membuat terkikik sendiri. "Haish, tak mungkin."

Ku langkahkan kakiku lagi untuk lebih menyusuri karya-karya miliknya yang lain sebelum secarik amplop merah maroon tergeletak di belakang lukisan yang menggantung miring di depanku.

"Amplop merah maroon?"

Dengan hati-hati tak ingin merusak lukisan Chanyeol atau menimbulkan kebisingan apapun, ku tarik secarik amplop itu dengan pelan.

Amplop merah yang tak asing

Ku bolak balik amplop tersebut dengan rasa gusar yang semakin menggerogotiku. Mengapa beberapa minggu ini aku sering menemukan amplop merah maroon ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah Chanyeol, bigboss, dan orang iseng itu memiliki keterkaitan? Kerjasama? Atau mereka hanya kebetulan saja memiliki beberapa amplop merah maroon ini dan tak sengaja pula selalu aku yang mendapatkan—meskipun dari kasus Chanyeol saat ini, Chanyeol tak memberikan amplop merah maroon ini padaku—amplop merah maroon ini?

Suara gemerisik membuatku tersadar bahwa aku harus segera mengembalikan amplop merah ini ditempatnya sebelum Chanyeol menendangku keluar karena menganggapku wanita lancang yang berani mengotak atik ruangannya.

Langkah mantap terdengar menggema di belakang punggungku, dan aku tau jika itu Chanyeol—hell, karena tak ada orang lain selain aku dan dia disini.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik, Byun?"

"Ukiran phoenix di setiap karyamu, Chan."

Chanyeol mendekat kearahku. Meskipun jarak kami tak terpaut sangat dekat, namun aku tetap dapat merasakan panas tubuh yang ia miliki melingkupi daerahku

"Anggap saja sebagai lambang kepemilikan."

Mendengar lontaran jawaban Chanyeol membuatku mengernyit, "Jangan katakan padaku jika lambang kepemilikan yang kau maksud seperti lambang heraldic para kaum bangsawan?"

Suara kekehan husky milik Chanyeol pun menggema, dengan senyum yang masih ia perlihatkan, "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu, Byun. Tapi bisa juga tidak seperti itu."

Dahiku semakin mengernyit, "Kau selalu berteka-teki. Bahkan aku tak yakin jika kau sebenarnya orang yang _nerd_. Katakan padaku jika sebenarnya kau adalah seorang pria berkuasa yang hanya bersembunyi di balik topeng culunmu itu untuk bermain dibalik layar." pernyataan panjang yang kuakui spontan keluar dari bibirku membuatku menoleh cepat kearah Chanyeol, aku takut jika ia—

Chanyeol terkekeh dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ku untuk meletakkan tubuhnya di atas sofa yang tersedia di ruangan ini, "Kau terlalu banyak melihat drama, Byun."

"Tidak. Aku tak menyukai drama jika kau ingin tau." Ku tatap Chanyeol yang saat ini menyesap coklat yang ku yakini telah mendingin itu dengan kacamata bulat yang sepertinya memberinya kerumitan hanya untuk sekedar menyesap coklat.

"Lalu dasarmu mengatakan jika aku adalah pria berkuasa yang bersembunyi dibalik topeng?"

Aku mendesah sebelum langkah kakikku melangkah mendekatinya, "Mungkin saja itu terjadi. Kau terlalu misterius."

"Apa karena aku misterius menjadi dasarmu mengatakan hal konyol itu, Byun?" Chanyeol terkekeh, " _That's impossible_." Imbuhnya

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, Chanyeol. Kecuali kau ingin menjadi Sang Pencipta. Itu muthlak tak mungkin." Aku mengikuti langkahnya untuk mendudukkan diri diatas sofa empuk miliknya

"Project kita telah usai, apakah kau ingin ku antar pulang sekarang?"

"Pengalihan pembicaraan yang bagus, Tuan Misterius." Aku menggerutu. Ku kemas barang-barang milikku dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot membawa karyamu, Byun. Aku yang akan membawakannya besok." Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapinya. Sialan sekali, dia membuatku dongkol dengan alasan yang tak masuk akal.

TBC

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Ohh hai, maaf ya udah lebih dari 9 bulan aku gak update nih ff. Rumit gak sih jalan ceritanya? Well, sebenarnya aku cukup umm pesimis sama chapter ini, uhh, semoga mendapat respon baik dari kalian :(**_

 _ **Maaf ya, untuk NC masih belum, karena yeah byun masih gatau mau nc an sama siapa :3**_

 _ **Btw yang spouse masih dalam pengerjaan ya**_

 _ **Makasih untuk yang follow, favorite, dan review kalian. Aku mencintai kalian~ wkwk**_

 _ **Maaf juga gak bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi review kalian aku baca kok, berulang kali malah :3 makasihh**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AMAZING FATE**

 **Chanbaek**

 _ **Slight Krisbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**_

 **GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun telah terjerat kedalam manik kelam yang mampu menyita seluruh indra miliknya. Pria itu terlarang untuk Baekhyun. namun, siapa yang menyangka takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :** _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

Ini yang ku takutkan!

Setapak kakiku melangkah dalam kabin sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas. Ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh hasil-hasil karya yang menakjubkan. Well, sejujurnya karya-karya menakjubkan ini adalah tugas akhir yang diberikan oleh Mr. Kim untuk mahasiswa yang mendapat mata kuliah miliknya.

Ruangan penuh sekat karya yang telah disesaki oleh manusia-manusia penuh penasaran akan hasil karya yang ditampilkan oleh anak didik —Well, Mr. Kim merupakan dosen yang terkenal akan tugas penuh sensasional dan penuh keindahan. Tak jarang pula mahasiswa menangis menggila ketika dengan sengaja karya yang telah mereka buat mati-matian digeletakkan bagai sampah begitu saja. Menyakitkan. Sunguh amat menyakitkan. Namun sungguh, itu sangat sebanding dengan apresiasi dari setiap mata yang menyaksikan—tak sedikit dari manusia yang tengah berjubel di dalam ruangan ini adalah mahasiswa dari jurusan yang lain bahkan dari penduduk luar kampus ini.

Tanpa sadar hela napas berat kembali menguar dari dalam diriku. Well, bukan aku tak menyukai pameran indah nan megah ini, hanya saja pameran karya ini adalah pameran perdana yang mengkontribusikan diriku bukan hanya sebagai pelukis, namun juga sebagai model lukisan dari pelukis yang lain. Dan ingat jika aku menjadi model lukis telanjang. Apakah butuh ku pertegas bahwa di lukisan yang ditampilkan Chanyeol adalah aku yang sedang ber-te-lan-jang? Tanpa sehelai ornament atau cipratan cat yang menutup jelas di setiap sisi tubuhku?

Ah sialan!

Ini yang tak kusukai

Lukisan Chanyeol yang terpampang besar entah mengapa diletakkan di pusat ruangan yang menjadi daya tarik setiap mata memandang membuatku ingin melepas karya itu dengan segera. Oh astaga, siapa yang tak malu jika lukisan itu adalah dirimu! Astaga, itu lukisan Chanyeol yang menampilkan tubuhku yang telanjang! Ah entahlah, aku harus bersikap seperti apa, karena selama ini akulah yang melukis orang telanjang bukan orang yang dilukis dengan telanjang.

Namun, sampai detik waktu berdenting hingga saat ini, kedua mataku tak pernah bosan atas ketakjuban pencampuran warna yang diberikan Chanyeol pada lukisannya hingga tanpa sadar tubuhku terpaku untuk menyaksikan lukisannya beserta para penikmat karya yang lain. Decak kagum terus terlontar dari bibir pengunjung yang menyaksikannya. Bahkan tak sedikit pengunjung yang menanyakan kisaran harga lukisan ini.

Sungguh, seingatku waktu aku menyaksikan karya nya saat itu, karyanya menakjubkan, namun lebih simple dan sederhana tetapi makna yang terkandung tetap mengena. Namun saat ini?

Oh Tuhan, meskipun kesan sederhana masih melekat di dalam lukisannya, namun pencampuran warna tambahan yang ia berikan untuk menunjang subjek—diriku—yang menjadi lukisan sangat berbeda. Ku tekankan sekali lagi, sangat amat berbeda! Seakan-akan pencampuran warna itu memberikan kesan sexy dan sangat menarik perhatian. Seakan-akan pula polesan kuas dan tangan yang diberikan untuk mencampurkan pigmen cat itu memiliki arti tersembunyi.

Apakah aku boleh berspekulasi jika makna lukisan Chanyeol yang sama namun berbeda ini seakan menimbulkan makna yang dalam dan sulit untuk dijabarkan? Yeah, meskipun jika aku mengutarakannya di depan Chanyeol, maka ia akan berkata, 'persepsimu tinggi sekali, Byun.'

Hhhh

Tetapi masa bodoh dengan jawabannya nanti karena demi apa betapa geniusnya lelaki itu. Tak dapat ku pungkiri bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada lukisan Chanyeol yang sangat amat menakjubkan ini, bukan berarti karena akulah yang ia lukis. Karena aku tak yakin bahwa siapapun akan mampu menebak jika subjek lukisannya adalah aku, karena jujur saja aku tidak akan semenarik dan semenakjubkan seperti yang digambarkan oleh Chanyeol. Oh Tuhan, aku tak tau lagi harus mengungkapkan kekaguman ini dengan kata, kalimat, atau apapun yang bagaimana lagi.

Well, sejujurnya karena keindahan muthlak yang Chanyeol sajikan ini membuatku yakin bahwa orang yang dilukisannya bukanlah aku.

"Mengapa kau terpaku di depan lukisan ini, nona?"

Suara berat tiba-tiba mengusik konsentrasiku untuk mengapresiasikan lukisan Chanyeol ini. Dengan berat hati, ku tolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa pria yang telah menggangguku

Sosok tinggi yang telah beberapa kali ku lihat tengah berdiri tegap disampingku dengan pandangan yang setia lurus di lukisan milik Chanyeol. Tanpa sadar mulutku membulat, "Oh Sehun?"

Lelaki itu memalingkan pandangannya dari lukisan yang menakjubkan itu, "Hei, Baek." dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kemari?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, "Pameran ini di buka untuk umum, omong-omong." mendengar jawaban Sehun—kekasih Luhan—membuatku tersenyum kikuk

 _Pertanyaan konyol, Byun!_

"Luhan akan kemari nanti malam jika kau kemari untuk mencari Luhan." Ucapku

"Aku tau. Aku kemari hanya untuk melihat sesuatu."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala mendengar jawaban Sehun. Betapa bodohnya diriku ketika melupakan fakta bahwa Sehun bukanlah tipe manusia kuper sehingga ia tidak mungkin tidak mengetahui pameran sensational yang Mr. Kim adakan. Sehun merupakan lelaki yang sangat populer dan memiliki banyak teman. Bahkan katanya dia memiliki dua sahabat yang juga dielu-elukan oleh para wanita—Yeah aku hanya mendengar rumor _sih_ , karena aku sendiri tidak ingin ambil pusing dan terlalu mendalami gossip-gosip para wanita penggila lelaki tampan. Karena apa? Karena tidak akan ada habisnya. Hhh. Yah, alasan lainnya juga karena aku tak ingin ambil pusing ucapan wanita yang tengah berteriak iri kepada Luhan—sahabatku—yang mampu menjadi kekasih dari Oh Sehun. Dan demi apapun, dapat ku jamin jika Oh Sehun juga tak akan rela untuk meninggalkan barang sejengkal langkah dari sisi Luhan—sebenarnya.

"Wanita dilukisan itu dirimu, Baek?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun membuatku menoleh kearahnya lagi dengan cepat, "Bagaimana kau dapat mengetahuinya?"

"Lukisan ini sangat _dia_ sekali." Gumaman Sehun begitu rendah hingga membuatku mengernyit, "Kau mengatakan apa?"

"Entahlah, hanya menebak saja." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dengan diiringi senyum aneh yang tak dapat ku pahami arti dari senyuman itu ketika menjawab pertanyaanku

"Apa kau mengenal Park Chanyeol?" entah apa yang ku pikirkan hingga bertanya seperti itu kepada Sehun, hanya saja bagaimanapun karya lukisan Chanyeol sangatlah terkenal dan diminati oleh siapapun, bahkan banyak yang menawar lukisannya dengan kisaran harga yang sangat tinggi. Mungkin Sehun pernah mendengar nama Chanyeol atau berkenalan dengannya bukan?

Sehun menoleh ke arahku, "Park Chanyeol?" Senyum aneh Sehun tetap tidak luntur. Tanpa sadar keningku mengerut dan otakku mulai berpikir, apakah Sehun baik-baik saja? Dia tidak gila mendadakkan? Atau mungkin dia terpesona denganku?

 _Astaga, Byun! Otak mu! Kau ingin disembelih Luhan, Heh?!_

Dapat ku tangkap gelengan dari kepala Sehun, "Tidak, aku tak mengenalnya. Aku hanya mengetahui namanya."

Belum sempat aku menjawab ucapan Sehun, teriakan para wanita muda yang telah menangkap atensi keberadaan Sehun menjerit histeris

Astaga!

Bahkan tak sedikit manusia yang terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan memekakkan dan memalukan itu.

Tanpa sadar tubuhku melangkah pergi untuk menghindari sekumpulan wanita penggila Oh Sehun dan dengan kesadaran penuh aku berdoa jika Luhan tak akan melihat kejadian ini dan mengeluarkan amarahnya yang menakutkan untuk para wanita—emm kurang belaian—itu

Ku langkahkan kakiku ke tempat dimana lukisanku diletakkan, yeah ku akui bahwa tempat lukisan yang menjadi bagianku memiliki tempat yang tak kalah strategis dari lukisan Chanyeol—Sungguh, pertama kali aku melihat lukisan ku berjejer dengan lukisan Chanyeol di tempat gudang lukisan atau lebih tepatnya di tempat pengumpulan karya, banyak siswa yang tak percaya jika yang menjadi subjek lukisanku adalah Chanyeol. Karena mereka meyakini dengan teguh bahwa tubuh Chanyeol tidak seindah dan semenakjubkan yang ku lukiskan. Mereka menuduhku bahwa aku terlalu melebihkan-lebihkan. Namun, yeah karena aku tau mereka tak akan berhenti maupun percaya meskipun aku mengatakan dengan sejujurnya bahwa Park Chanyeol memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah dan—emm menggoda—

Namun aku cukup bersyukur persepsi yang Mr. Kim berikan tidak sekolot dan serasis teman-teman yang lain. Dan aku cukup besorak senang karena melihat seulas senyum dan anggukan yang diberikan Mr. Kim kepadaku. And well, lukisanku pun diletakkan di tempat yang tak kalah strategis dari lukisan Chanyeol.

Tetapi jika secara pribadi, aku belum puas untuk mengeksplor kepribadiaan Chanyeol untuk dituangkan ke lukisanku. Sungguh, meskipun aku mencoba untuk mencari apa yang kurang tapi tetaplah tidak ku temukan, karena seakan-akan Chanyeol telah menutupnya dengan begitu rapat dan tak tersentuh.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Tak terasa sang mentari telah beranjak turun dari singgahsana agungnya, kemilau orange telah merebak di sepanjang ruas sang langit biru

Ku dudukkan tubuhku di salah satu tempat kosong yang disediakan oleh kantin kampus setelah puas melihat karya-karya yang ditampilkan oleh teman-teman yang lain—yang sejujurnya, lukisan mereka sangat amat di luar ekspetasi, dimana mereka menampilkan hal privasi tanpa memedulikan dan berpikir panjang bahwa lukisan itu telah menjerumus ke lukisan erotis. Yeah, tak bisa menyalahkan mereka juga _sih_ , karena perintah Mr. Kim adalah melukiskan tubuh model tanpa seuntai benang pun sehingga demi mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal mereka mengeksplor dan menampilan hal privasi yang seharusnya tak di lukiskan secara frontal seperti itu. Yeah, tetapi semua kembali ke dalam imajinasi para pelukis untuk menampilkan karya terbaik mereka—

Ku ketukkan jemariku untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang telah merambat di dalam diriku karena menunggu datangnya pesanan makanan yang telah aku pesan tadi

"Hyeri!" Seruan seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba mengusik ketenangan telinga dan suasana kantin membuatku menghela napas, "Kau tau? Lukisan lelaki cupu itu ada yang menawar hingga harga dua miliyar." Mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari seruan itu membuatku menahan napas seketika.

 _Lukisan Chanyeol dihargai sekitar dua miliyar? Astaga?!_

 _Apakah Chanyeol akan menjualnya?_

 _Oh Tuhan, tapi itu kan.._

 _Astaga_

"Sungguh? Lalu apakah si park culun itu menjualnya?"

"Tidak. Betapa bodohnya dia tak menjual lukisan itu." kedua mataku melirik ke sumber suara yang mana disana terdapat Hyeri dan Hyomi—para wanita populer yang merangkap menjadi teman satu kelasku— Tanpa sadar ku hembuskan napas lega mendengar bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan menjualnya.

"Sial sekali, seandainya saat itu aku tak menolak untuk satu kelompok dengan si park culun itu, pasti harga lukisannya melebihi harga lukisannya saat ini. Dan aku akan memaksanya untuk menjual lukisannya, dan aku akan mendapat bagian dari penjualannya."

Mendengar penuturan Hyeri membuat ku memutar mata dengan kesal, "Dasar _matre._ " Tanpa sadar mulutku menggerutu ketika kedua mataku kembali menatap makanan dan minuman yang telah tersaji di depan mataku

"Bahkan aku lebih sexy dari si Byun yang tak memiliki kelebihan apa-apa di tubuhnya itu. Hh, kalau tau begini aku akan dengan senang hati menjadi model telanjang untuk lukisan si park culun itu."

Gejolak sebal semakin mengalir deras di dalam hatiku, ingin sekali aku melemparkan botol minuman yang ku pegang di wajah mereka, "Menggelikan sekali, ketika dulu menghina Chanyeol sedemikian rupa. Namun sekarang?" Helaan napas sebal semakin berhembus cepat dari mulutku, "Dasar wanita aneh."

"Kau benar Hyeri, atau begini saja. Bagaimana jika kau menyuruh si park culun itu melukismu dan menggantikan lukisan yang sekarang menjadi lukisannya yang menampilkan pesonamu? Toh pameran masih akan diadakan hingga enam hari mendatang bukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat tanganku tanpa sadar meremat botol minuman yang sedari tadi ku pegang dengan erat. Entah apa yang salah dengan saran yang diberikan Hyomi—gadis besurai pirang pendek dengan pakaian ketat dan rok berkibar dua puluh centimeter di atas lutut—namun tak terpungkiri jika gejolak panas dan ketidaksukaan ini semakin menjalar begitu cepat di lubuk hatiku

Apa yang salah denganku? Astaga. Tetapi sungguh aku sangat tak menyukai jika mereka memanfaatkan kelebihan dan kegeniusan Chanyeol demi keuntungan pribadi mereka. Meskipun aku tak tau dengan pasti apakah Chanyeol akan sependapat denganku atau tidak. Namun, aku sungguh-sungguh tak menyukainya. Apalagi jika Chanyeol harus melukis tubuh telanjang Hyeri. Bukannya aku berpikir jika Chanyeol akan tidak professional ketika melihat tubuh Hyeri, hanya saja aku takut Chanyeol akan terjebak dengan jerat pesona yang dimiliki Hyeri. Karena demi apa, aku yakin jika kelaki-lakian Chanyeol tak akan mampu terbendung jika melihat tubuh Hyeri. Astaga. tubuhku berbeda dengan tubuh Hyeri. Astaga, menyebalkan sekali! Aku benar-benar tak menyukai ide yang mereka usulkan!

Tanpa sadar ku gertakkan botol itu hingga membentur meja dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Aku tau siapapun manusia yang memiliki telinga di kantin akan mendengar suara yang ku hasilkan dan menoleh untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi. Namun apa peduliku?

Aku tak mengerti, mengapa aku harus merasa sekesal ini? Toh selama ini Chanyeol pasti selalu melihat tubuh-tubuh wanita untuk menjadikan mereka subjek lukisan

"Lihat, Hyeri. Ternyata Byun Baekhyun disana sedari tadi." Dengan kekehan menyebalkan yang tengah dialunkan oleh Hyomi. Tatapan sinis yang membuatku semakin bergejolak menusuk dari kedua mata Hyeri, "Pasti dia tak suka jika lukisan Chanyeol yang melukiskannya tak lagi diperlukan jika Chanyeol melukismu."

"Wanita seperti nya tidak pantas menjadi subjek lukisan semahal itu. Menggelikan."

Mendengar ucapan Hyeri dan Hyomi membuatku menarik napas panjang dan melangkah menuju tempat duduk mereka—Bukan karena aku marah mereka mengolokku. Tapi aku marah ketika mereka mengolok karya yang Chanyeol selesaikan dengan begitu maksimal. Dengan senyum yang terpatri aneh di wajahku, ku hadap mereka yang tengah menyeringai remeh ketika menatapku.

"Hyeri dan Hyomi." Senyum ramah masih ku coba pertahankan, "Aku hanya ingin bertanya kepada kalian." Ku tumpukan kedua tanganku di atas meja mereka hingga membuat tubuhku sedikit membungkuk, "Apakah kalian tak malu selama ini telah menghina Park Chanyeol?"

Dapat ku lihat kedua wanita itu tertawa sinis mendengar pertanyaanku, "Tidak. Dia memang pantas untuk dihina. Si park culun yang menjijikan"

"Benarkah? Wah."Ku tegakkan tubuhku dan tersenyum sekali lagi, "Lalu kau masih menginginkan manusia yang menurutmu hina itu melukis tubuh indahmu itu, Hyeri?"

Tanpa sadar senyum sinis ku kembangkan ketika melihat anggukan dari kepala Hyeri, "Wah, apakah kau tak takut tertular hina?" Sebelum Hyeri dan Hyomi membalas ucapanku, dengan cepat bibirku berkata, "Ohh, ataukah selama ini kaulah yang hina hingga tak sadar diri?" Ku tatap mereka dengan senyum mengejek, "Betapa baik hatinya seorang Park Chanyeol jika berkenan melukis wanita hina nan tak tau diri ini."

BRAK

Gebrakan meja tak membuatku gentar, meskipun saat ini Hyeri telah berdiri dan siap-siap untuk menamparku aku tak akan pernah takut.

"Kenapa kau marah, Hyeri? Mengakui jika kau tak punya harga diri, hm?"

Grep

Ku hempaskan tangan Hyeri yang melayang ke pipi kiriku. "Oh, atau ku sebut pengemis yang tak memiliki otak?"

Dan tanpa sadar, sikutku mengenai tubuh Hyomi yang berusaha memegangku ketika Hyeri kembali berusaha melayangkan tangannya ke arahku. Sebelum terjadi keributan yang semakin parah, ku lenggangkan tubuhku untuk menghindar dari wanita-wanita itu.

Teriakan umpatan maupun makian terdengar begitu nyaring hingga membuatku terkekeh tanpa sadar. Ku balikkan tubuhku untuk kembali menghadap dua wanita yang tengah di kuasai emosi, namun tak dapat mengejar karena sibuk dengan rasa sakit yang ku berikan tadi.

"Semoga berhasil untuk mengemis wahai para wanita cantik."

Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kakiku meninggalkan kantin sebelum Hyeri kembali mencapaiku dan membuat keributan yang lebih parah di kantin yang lumayan sepi ini.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Hhh

Sang malam telah bertahta ketika langkah kakiku tak lagi mengayun. Ku hembuskan napasku dengan berat ketika otakku merutuk atas tindakan nekat yang telah ku lakukan tadi. Well, sungguh aku benar-benar melupakan resiko atas apa yang telah kulakukan pada dua wanita populer nan cantik beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dengan dengusan yang tak kentara, ku tatap pria-pria menjulang yang saat ini tengah menghadang jalanku. Aku sangat yakin jika para pria ini adalah para penggemar berat dua wanita populer nan cantik itu. Para pria yang selalu melakukan tindakan pengecut seperti ini—Bagaimana tak pengecut jika satu korban—entah itu perempuan maupun lelaki—selalu dihadang dengan lebih dari sepuluh para lelaki menjulang dan berwajah garang—ketika ada seseorang yang berani mengusik dua wanita cantik itu.

Dapat ku ingat bagaimana salah satu dari mereka menyeretku ketika langkah kakiku akan memasuki ruang karya, begitu kasar dan kurang ajar. Ingin sekali tangan ini menghantam wajahnya dengan keras. Namun hal itu akan menimbulkan masalah yang lain.

"Berani sekali kau, Byun." Tubuhku semakin merapat ke dinding. Sialan, wajah pria ini begitu dekat, "Ku dengar kau menghina Hyeri, hm?"

Benar bukan? Pasti para pria menjulang ini adalah penggemar berat Hyeri

"Dengar, tuan yang terhormat." Ku hembuskan napasku perlahan, "Bisakah kau menjauh? Kau merebut oksigen yang ku hirup. Bikin sesak saja." kedua tanganku mendorong tubuh pria menjulang yang tengah mengukungku. Kalian berpikir aku takut dengan mereka? Oh jangan membuatku tertawa. Mereka bahkan tak memiliki aura intimidasi seperti Big Boss

Brak

Tinjauan dari kepalan pria menjulang itu berada tepat di telinga kananku, "Kau pikir kau siapa, hm?"

Dugh

Rambut panjang yang tengah ku kuncir kuda di tarik dengan begitu kuat hingga membuat kepala ku mendongak dan membentur dinding cukup keras. Sial sekali. Ingin sekali aku menghajar mereka, namun aku telah berjanji kepada Luhan jika tak akan lagi membuat anak orang masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Tak perlu kau bersusah payah berteriak, Byun. Karena tak akan ada yang akan melindungimu, Byun! Hahaha." Pria menjulang itu semakin tertawa dengan begitu keras, "Ku akui nyalimu cukup tinggi karena berani menghina Hyeri dan Hyomi, hm? Apakah kedua telingamu tak pernah mendengar bahwa kami para pecinta mereka tak segan melukai siapapun yang menyakiti mereka?"

Tanpa sadar bibirku mengulas senyum, "Begitukah?"

Plak

Tamparan telak mengenai pipi kananku hingga sudut bibirku robek. Menyakitkan. Dengan seketika rasa pening menjalar begitu kuat dan cepat.

 _Tenang, B. Kau harus tenang._

"Wanita tak tau diri." Pria menjulang itu semakin menarik rambutku hingga kepalaku seakan berputar-putar, "Jika kau berani menghina Hyeri lagi. Kau akan mendapat balasan melebihi apa yang akan kami lakukan padamu saat ini."

"Ohh, aku takut~" gelak tawa ku lontarkan meskipun rasa perih di sudut bibirku begitu menyiksa ketika menanggapi ancaman pria-pria menjulang tak tau diri itu—Yeah, pria tak tau malu yang menyerang lawan yang mungkin tak seimbang untuk mereka _keroyok_ seperti ini. Memalukan.

Belum sempat tamparan pria menjulang itu mengenai pipiku untuk kedua kalinya, aku mendengar suara tepuk tangan dan suara husky yang ku kenal

"Wah.. wah…"

Pria-pria menjulang yang menghadap ke arahku dengan seketika berbalik badan dan menatap pria yang telah mengganggu kesenangan mereka untuk menghukum orang yang telah menghina idola mereka.

"Pembullyan, _bung_?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya memberi wanita ini pelajaran atas apa yang dia lakukan."

Suara kekehan berat itu ku dengar begitu menjengkelkan ketika menanggapi ucapan pria-pria penggemar Hyeri itu, "Memberi pelajaran? Dengan cara menggelikan seperti ini? Hahaha." Kekehan itu semakin kencang, "Siapa wanita beruntung yang mendapatkan perilaku pengecut kalian itu, _bung_?"

Gertakan terdengar begitu kentara dari mulut pria yang telah menarik rambutku dan menamparku begitu keras, "Kau pikir kau siapa, Hah?!"

"Ohh, apakah kau tak mengenalku, tuan-tuan?" Dapat ku lihat senyum mengerikan tercetak jelas dibibir pria yang masih setia terkekeh itu

"Banyak omong! Hajar dia!" teriakan lantang dari pria menjulang yang telah mengukungku itu untuk menyerang pria yang saat ini tetap terkekeh dengan tenang.

Perkelahian tak terelakkan

Sepuluh banding satu, menggelikan dan tak seimbang. Namun dahiku mengernyit heran ketika satu demi satu pria menjulang itu terkapar menyedihkan ketika tinjuan dan tendangan yang di berikan oleh—

"Oh Sehun?!" Tanpa sadar pekikan tak percaya terlontar dari bibirku hingga membuat pria-pria menjulang itu terjengit kaget. Dapat ku lihat tubuh pria-pria menjulang itu tersentak dan bergidik ngeri, kobar kemarahan para pria menjulang itu seakan meredup dengan begitu cepat ketika nama Oh Sehun terlontar—Apa yang membuat semangat mereka untuk menghantam habis Oh Sehun tiba-tiba menghilang? Apakah mereka terlalu lelah terkena hantaman-hantaman mematikan yang diberikan oleh Sehun? Atau karena mereka baru mengetahui jika pria yang mereka lawan adalah Oh Sehun? Tapi mengapa mereka harus menciut ketakutan seperti itu dengan pria yang bernama Oh Sehun? Ah entahlah.

Mataku semakin mengerjab pelan ketika tubuh Sehun menghindar dengan begitu gesit ketika tinjuan-tinjuan para pria menjulang itu tengah dilayangkan ke tubuhnya. "Wah, kalian membuatnya babak belur ternyata." ucap Sehun yang semakin beringas menghantam pria-pria menjulang itu ketika tanpa sengaja kedua mata kami bertemu pandang, "Bersyukurlah saat ini hanya aku yang bertemu kalian, _dude_. Kalian cukup beruntung ku rasa." Ucap Sehun yang masih senantiasa membalas tinjuan yang diberikan para pria menjulang itu, "Bagaimana jika kalian bertemu _dia_ saat ini?" kekehan geli Sehun kembali terlontar, "Apakah kalian tak tau jika wanita itu miliknya? Bahkan kalian berani melukai wajah cantiknya itu."

Bagh Bugh Bagh

"Aku menjamin _dia_ tak akan segan menghilangkan nyawa kalian."

Bugh

Pukulan telak menjatuhkan sisa terakhir para pria menjulang itu, dengan kedua tangan yang saling menepuk seakan membersihkan debu. Sehun menatap para pria yang terjatuh kesakitan itu, "Haruskah aku mengatakan kepada _dia_ apa yang terjadi saat ini?"

Dengan serempak gelengan ketakutan para pria itu berikan kepada Oh Sehun saat ini. Aku heran, mengapa mereka sangat ketakutan ketika Sehun mengucapkan kata 'dia'? Bahkan dapat ku saksikan rasa takut mereka kepada 'dia' lebih besar dari rasa takut mereka kepada Oh Sehun.

"Ku ingatkan sekali lagi kepada kalian bahwa wanita itu milik _dia._ Kalian tau bukan siapa yang ku maksudkan?"

Anggukan serempak pun kembali ku saksikan.

Tanpa sadar otakku berputar untuk memahami apa yang telah dimaksudkan Oh Sehun. Memahami maksud yang disampaikan Oh Sehun kepada pria-pria penggemar Hyeri hingga mereka meringkuk ketakutan seperti itu.

'Dia' siapa yang dimaksud Oh Sehun? Dan juga apakah wanita milik _dia_ yang dimaksudkan Oh Sehun itu aku? Namun, seingatku aku bukanlah milik siapa-siapa lagi—well, dia yang dimaksud bukan Wu Yifan, kan?—Well, hal ini sungguh membingungkan. Amat sangat membingungkan. Oh atau mungkin Sehun hanya bermaksud untuk menggertak para pria menjulang itu agar tak menggangguku lagi? Ah, mungkin seperti itu. mungkin Sehun hanya memberi rasa takut kepada pria-pria itu agar tak menggangguku lagi.

"Cepat pergi." Usir Sehun hingga membuat pria-pria itu lari tunggang langgang dengan keadaan terpincang-pincang. Dapat ku lihat setelah mengusir para pria itu, Sehun melangkah menghampiri diriku yang sejak tadi terpaku, "Ayo ku antar ke Luhan, dia cemas tidak menemukanmu sedari tadi."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

"Astaga! Brengsek! Lihat apa yang mereka lakukan kepada Baekhyunku, heh?!" mau tak mau bibirku mengulas senyum melihat Luhan yang senantiasa mengomel panjang lebar dengan tangan yang dengan cekatan mengobati luka di bibirku atau memberiku obat penghilang nyeri dan air mineral. Yeah, saat ini aku berada di apartemen Luhan. Karena ketika Luhan melihat kondisiku yang babak belur—yeah, itu kata Luhan. Maklumi saja karena Luhan selalu melebih-lebihkan—dia memaksa Sehun untuk mengantarkan kami ke apartemennya

"Mengapa kau tak menghajar mereka _sih,_ B?" dengus Luhan

"Kau melarangku menghantam orang, Lu."

Decakan sebal Luhan berikan dengan diikuti sentilan menyakitkan di dahiku hingga membuatku memekik sakit, "Kau gila?" umpatku

"Kau yang gila, sialan! Bodoh sekali!" umpat Luhan, "Mereka menghajarmu duluan, B! Jadi kau harus menghajar mereka. Aku melarangmu menghantam seseorang jika kau yang memulai, karena kau perempuan!" Gerutu Luhan dengan nada yang semakin emosi, "Astaga betapa bodohnya sahabatku ini!" Aku tau jika Luhan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanku saat ini. Aku cukup bersyukur karena memiliki sahabat sebaik dia

"Aku sangat bersyukur jika Sehun menolongmu saat itu. Bagaimana jika Sehun tak melihat mu di _keroyok_ oleh pria-pria gila penggemar jalang itu, heh? Astaga aku tak dapat membayangkannya."

"Maafkan aku, ok? Aku berjanji akan melindungi diriku lebih baik lain waktu."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, B. astaga."

Ditengah-tengah omelan panjang Luhan aku mendengar kekehan Sehun, "Tenanglah, sayang. Mereka tak akan berani menyentuh Baekhyun lagi." Mendengar celetukan Sehun membuat Luhan menoleh dan memicing ke arahnya, "Aku telah menghajar mereka, tanya saja ke Baekhyun."

Aku mengangguk untuk mendukung ucapan Sehun, "Benar, Lu. Sehun telah menghajar mereka sampai mereka meringkuk ketakutan." Mendengar itu Luhan menghela napas kasar, "Aku mencemaskanmu, B. Sungguh apakah kau tak tau jika rumor yang beredar bahwa Hyeri dan Hyomi itu dilindungi oleh pria-pria berbadan besar—yeah mereka menyebutnya geng yang ditakuti di wilayah selatan."

Mulutku membulat mendengar penjelasan Luhan, "Benarkah? Wah sehebat apasih wanita-wanita itu?"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab pertanyaanku, Sehun kembali menyela perbincangan kami, "Sudahlah, kalian para wanita cantik. Percayalah mereka tak akan menganggu kalian, bahkan memandang kalian saja mereka tak akan berani. Terutama kau, Baek." Setelah mengucapkan itu Sehun bergerak ke arah Luhan dan mencium kening Luhan lalu ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan kami berdua

"Apa maksud kekasihmu itu, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Entah."

TBC

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Oke…**_

 _ **Uhh, semoga tak mengecawakan ya. terimakasih untuk kalian yang memfollow, favorite, apalagi me review ini ff. hehe**_


	8. Chapter 8

**AMAZING FATE**

 **Chanbaek**

 _ **Slight Krisbaek, Hunhan, Kaisoo**_

 **GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Baekhyun telah terjerat kedalam manik kelam yang mampu menyita seluruh indra miliknya. Pria itu terlarang untuk Baekhyun. namun, siapa yang menyangka takdir yang dituliskan Tuhan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desclaimer :** _ **Semua tercipta dari imajinasi absurb. Namun, tokoh tetap milik yang memiliki. Jika ada cerita, tokoh, setting, dll yang sama itu suatu kebetulan.**_

 **.**

 **JIKA ANDA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN FF INI ATAU PAIRING INI ATAU GENDER DARI TOKOH TOLONG TIDAK USAH DIBACA**

 **.**

 **MARI SALING MENGHARGAI SATU SAMA LAIN!**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca^^**

 **.**

" _Ahh.." lenguhan halus tanpa mampu wanita itu tahan telah lolos begitu saja ketika kedua tangan besar nan hangat itu menangkup kedua sisi payudaranya dengan perlahan_

" _Kau milikku."_

" _Uhmm.." desahan kecil semakin mengalun begitu banyak ketika jemari-jemari itu menari di permukaan kulit halus yang entah sejak kapan telah polos tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupinya_

" _Kau milikku, love. Hanya milikku."_

" _Ahh.. ahhyahh.."_

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Ruangan remang dengan nuansa merah melekat penuh rasa sensual begitu pekat. Dinding-dinding penuh lukisan erotis yang memanjakan mata dengan tempat tidur berukuran besar di tengah ruangan. Sofa panjang berwarna hitam kelam pun terletak di sudut ruangan itu.

Desahan dan rintihan menggoda mengalun begitu erotis di dalam ruangan yang seharusnya begitu dingin itu. Dentuman music menghentak terdengar seakan mendiktekan ritme kepada ketiga gadis yang saat ini tengah dihujam oleh beberapa alat pemuas nafsu dan menari memamerkan lubang senggama milik mereka yang telah memerah karena lecet. Aroma khas menguar begitu pekat disetiap lenguhan dan hentakan keras yang dilakukan para gadis pada alat-alat yang menempel di tubuh mereka.

Oh sesungguhnya para gadis itu tidaklah puas dengan alat-alat mainan palsu yang tertempel dan menghujam kenikmatan mereka. Sesungguhnya mereka sangat ingin jika jemari, bibir, bahkan kejantanan para pria yang saat ini tengah duduk bersandar di sofa hitam di ruangan itu yang menggantikan mainan-mainan sialan itu.

Persetan dengan harga diri jika dari awal para gadis itulah yang menawarkan diri untuk disetubuhi. Merangkak dan memohon agar lubang mereka disentuh dengan begitu erotis oleh ketiga pria tampan itu. Bersorak gembira ketika mereka menjadi _tawanan perang_ dari kelompok mereka untuk para pria tampan yang sedang menatap mereka di sofa hitam itu. Bukanlah rahasia tabu lagi jika kelompok-kelompok kecil yang berada di kota ini selalu menyerahkan para gadis terbaik mereka untuk kelompok besar yang dipimpin oleh Big Boss itu jika mereka kalah dalam sebuah taruhan ataupun sebagai bentuk imbalan ketika kelompok besar membantu mereka dalam mengalahkan kelompok yang lain.

Upeti tidaklah selalu dalam bentuk uang, bukan?

Wanita pun dapat dijadikan sebagai upeti—meskipun hanya sebatas waktu yang ditentukan dalam kontrak yang telah ditandatangani oleh yang bersangkutan.—Bahkan para wanita dari kelompok-kelompok itu akan berebut untuk menjadi upeti kepada kelompok besar yang dipimpin oleh Big Boss itu

Kekehan rendah terdengar ketika salah satu dari sang gadis yang saat ini tengah memamerkan lubang senggamanya didepan ketiga pria yang tengah menyesap wine dengan begitu tenang kembali mengejang hebat dan melolong nikmat, "Well, sangat berisik." gumam pria bersurai kelam yang saat ini tengah memutarkan jemari panjangnya di atas permukaan gelas wine miliknya

"Kau yang memilih mereka, Oh." Helaan napas malas terdengar dari bibir pria bersurai ash grey sebelum ia melambaikan tangannya memanggil salah satu gadis itu untuk mengangkang dihadapannya.

Wanita dengan surai ombre merah bercampur coklat yang saat ini tengah bermain-main dengan tubuh salah satu teman wanitanya pun menoleh ke arah pria bersurai ash grey dengan tatapan penuh gairah dan penuh godaan. Seakan setiap langkahnya dipenuhi jerat mematikan untuk menangkap mangsa tampan yang saat ini menatap tubuh indah nan moleknya dengan sepasang mata bulat yang begitu indah. Wanita itu sangat mengetahui jika pria bersurai ash grey itu adalah Big Boss, pria tertampan dan terpanas yang sayangnya sangat terlalu pemilih dan begitu misterius. Wanita itu sangat mengingat ucapan rekan wanitanya yang pernah bertemu dengan Big Boss tentang rambut khas dan mata bulat Big Boss yang sangat memikat, meskipun saat ini wajah tampannya itu tertutup dengan masker hitam yang bertengger menutupi separoh wajah bawahnya. Well, selain itu yang membuat wanita itu yakin adalah ia merupakan wanita beruntung yang terpilih untuk menjadi upeti kepada kelompok utara yang dipersembahkan kepada sang Big Boss

"Balik badan." Suara husky itu mengalun serak kepada wanita yang saat ini berdiri dan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk sekedar menahan getaran hebat di dalam tubunya karena alunan suara rendah sang Big Boss.

Oh, sungguh tak mengherankan jika seluruh wanita akan bertekuk lutut dibawah kaki pria ini. Suara rendah yang mengalun itu bagai api yang memercik di tengah hamparan minyak. Tatapan tajam dari mata bulat itu bagai mampu mengorek apapun rahasia yang tersimpan rapi. Tubuh tegap nan kekar itu terlihat begitu hangat untuk disentuh dan dinikmati. Oh, katakan bagaimana mungkin setiap wanita tak akan rela memberikan apapun untuk pria tampan ini?

"Kau ingin mencicipinya?" bisik pria dengan kulit eksotis yang sedari tadi hanya terkekeh menikmati kelakuan pria bersurai ash grey itu.

"Membungkuk. Lebar kakimu dan perlihatkan vaginamu pada kami." Wanita itu menurut dengan sangat patuh, bahkan sekali ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk semakin gencar mengeluarkan sisi pemikat yang mematikan hingga tanpa sadar ketiga pria tampan itu terlihat tergoda dengan vagina berkedutnya.

Oh, mereka pria normal ingat? Bagaimana mereka tak akan ikut menegang ketika melihat lubang yang tersaji dihadapan mereka berkedut dan meleleh?

"Jika Kyungsoo mengetahui aku menerima ajaknmu lagi, aku akan mati." Gumam pria berkulit eksotis itu dengan menyesap vodka untuk sekedar menghilangkan gerah panas di tubunya. Namun, sialnya karena itu vodka merupakan minuman berakohol sehingga jalar panas itu semakin meningkat.

Mendengar gumaman serta gerutuan pelan itu, membuat Big Boss terkekeh mengejek, "Takut hilang kendali, Kim?"

Belum sempat pria berkulit eksotis itu membantah, Big Boss berseru cepat kearah pria bersurai hitam kelam yang sedari tadi menarik keras ujung payudara wanita berombre merah itu dengan jemari kakinya, "Ambilkan kuas nomer 8 di dekatmu, Oh."

Pria bersurai hitam kelam itu hanya mendengus geli dengan perintah pria yang bersandar tenang disampingnya ini. Ia mengerti jika pria bernama Big Boss ini telah memasuki tahap mengobservasi tubuh sang mangsa, mau tak mau ia menghentikan aktivitasnya menarik-narik bosan ujung payudara wanita itu dan mengambilkan kuas panjang dengan serat kuas yang halus.

"Jangan terlalu menyiksanya, dude."

"Ahhh~" Desahan nyaring terdengar dari mulut wanita itu ketika serat kuas nan halus itu berputar membelai setiap sisi lubang senggamanya dengan begitu erotis. Pelan dan memabukkan.

"Ahh.. big boss.. ahh."

Kedua pria yang berada disamping kanan dan kiri Big Boss hanya terkekeh tanpa berniat ikut campur menginvansi tubuh wanita itu ketika melihat wanita yang saat ini semakin menggeliat hebat dan mendesahkan nama besar teman gilanya itu. Well munafik jika mereka bertiga tidak tegang sama sekali melihat vagina merah itu berkedut-kedut, hanya saja pujaan hati mereka lebih menggairahkan dan lebih merangsang daripada wanita ini.

"Jika kau orgasme hanya karena kuas milikku, kau selesai." Wajah wanita itu mengernyit tak suka ketika mendengar ucapan Big Boss itu, karena demi apa vaginanya tengah berkedut hebat, beberapa detik lagi dia akan menyemburkan cairan khas pemikatnya.

Srett

Big boss itu menarik ujung kuas yang telah tenggelam masuk ke dalam lubang senggama milik wanita itu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Erangan protes terdengar dari sang wanita karena ia kehilangan sentuhan yang akan membuatnya keluar dengan keras dan hebat.

"Pergilah. Suruh kedua temanmu itu memuaskanmu." Dengan hentakan keras wanita itu pergi menuju kedua wanita yang masih setia bermain dengan mainan yang menempel di setiap lubang milik mereka.

"Well, kontrak mereka akan berakhir berapa jam lagi, dude?" Tanya pria bersurai hitam kelam itu

"Satu jam lagi" Mendengar jawaban itu membuat pria itu kembali merebahkan punggungnya di sofa dengan gumaman-gumaman kecil jika dia merindukan kekasih hatinya.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Tik..tok…tik…tok

Denting waktu menggema di ruang besar dengan pemandangan kota yang sangat memanjakan mata. Namun, seakan hanya deru napas teratur yang saling beradu sesekali terdengar lirih diruangan itu.

Senyap namun tak senyap

Hening namun tak hening

Ketika sang malam mulai teralih oleh serat orange bercampur merah di ufuk timur sana, ruang yang semula penuh dengan teriakan kenikmatan dan aroma sirat hal yang melelahkan pun telah menghilang bagai tersapu sang angin baru. Saat ini ruangan penuh aroma cairan khas wanita menguar begitu pekat hingga membuat siapa pun yang menginjakkan kaki di dalam ruangan ini menganga takjub itu hanya tersisa ketiga wanita yang tergolek lemah tanpa busana di atas ranjang yang tak terbentuk lagi itu

Namun, di suatu tempat dengan lorong yang sewilayah tapi tak dapat dikatakan sewilayah terdengar alunan-alunan suara serius tengah beradu, "Aku mendengar jika ada yang mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya." Ujar pria berkulit eksotis yang saat ini tengah menyesap minuman merah yang telah membuat kesadaran otaknya menurun beberapa persen

"Sampai kapan kau akan tetap diam dan mengawasi?" timpal pria bersurai hitam kelam yang saat ini tengah mempererat jalinan jemari tangannya

"Kau termakan rumor." Lelaki bersurai ash grey itu menyenderkan punggung tegapnya di sebuah kursi kebesaran miliknya, "Belum saatnya mengakhiri."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Wu Yifan?"

"Wu Yifan tidak terlibat dengan selatan." Suara tenang namun menusuk mengalun sekan mampu menebas lapis pelindung ruangan yang mereka tempati itu—Oh, Apakah telah kujelaskan bahwa ruangan itu terletak di bawah permukaan tanah? Ruangan tersembunyi yang menyatu dengan beberapa bangunan melalui bawah tanah. Ruangan khusus yang telah dirancang dengan sinar laser. Hanya ketiga pria inilah yang memiliki tombol untuk menghilangkan laser tersebut ketika mereka melewati serta dinding yang telah dirancang mampu menahan gempa. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu semua rahasia yang tengah terpendam

"Kau salah." Bantah pria bersurai hitam kelam itu, "Wilayah selatan mulai bergerak untuk mendekati Wu Yifan."

"Masalahku dengan dia tak bersangkut paut dengan selatan."

"Akan merepotkan jika mereka bergabung." Gumam pria berkulit eksotis itu, "Ini bukan hanya menyangkut tentang kita dan selatan, dude. Wanita kita—Tidak, wanitamu dalam posisi bahaya jika mereka bergabung." Lelaki bersurai ash grey itu menatap atap putih berhias lampu-lampu indah yang menggelantung dengan tatapan yang menerawang jauh. Ia sangat tau konsekuensi langkah yang ia tempuh.

"Jongin benar, bahkan wanitamu telah berurusan dengan selatan karena Chong Hyeri. Selatan mengawasinya, dude. Dan Wu Yifan kembali mengejarnya." Ungkap pria bersurai kelam itu dengan serius

"Aku tau."

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Senandung kecil terdengar begitu menyenangkan ketika langkah-langkah kecil itu menyusuri jalan setapak sebuah jalan sempit menuju ke sebuah tempat. Tanpa memedulikan sang mentari masih setia menggeliat di atas singgahsananya, wanita itu mengetuk pintu bercat hitam yang selalu membuatnya berdecak kagum

Tok tok tok

"Byun?" Kedua mata pria yang saat ini tengah berdiri dengan pakaian kasual—yang jauh dari style biasanya ketika di kampus. Tak ada bandatan yang tersampir di kedua pundaknya, tak ada kancing kemeja yang terkancing hingga leher. Meskipun rambut hitamnya tetaplah klimis, kacamata bulat besar yang masih setia bertengger di hidung mancungnya, dan oh ya, jerawat dan berbagai flek kulit masih setia menghias di wajah yang sebenarnya cukup tampan itu—membulat sempurna ketika pintu rumah yang ia jadikan galeri karya geniusnya terbuka hingga menampilkan wanita mungil dengan balutan kaos hitam dan celana jins yang melekat sempurna di tubuh indah wanita itu.

Senyum merekah di paras cantik yang selama ini mampu membuat jantung siapapun yang menatapnya bertalu tak menentu, "Apakah aku terlalu pagi, Chan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan wanita yang saat ini tengah menenteng sebuah kanvas berukuran sedang dan sebuah ransel yang berisi alat-alat lukis pun membuat lelaki yang masih setia berdia diri itu tersadar bahwa hari ini ia memiliki janji untuk menyelesaikan karya yang akan di pamerkan dalam pameran karya yang diselenggarakan Mr. Kim di Jerman kelak—Well setelah kolaborasi yang ia lakukan bersama wanita cantik ini yangmana mampu membuat karyanya di tawar seharga dua miliyar, membuat Mr. Kim memberikan mereka kesempatan lagi untuk mengirim lebih dari satu karya untuk ditampilkan di pameran karya pribadi miliknya—

"Tidak, masuklah."

Akhirnya suara husky itu kembali terdengar setelah kedua manik kelamnya yang ternyata bagai jagat raya yang luas menatap tajam ke arah wanita yang saat ini berdiri kikuk. Dengan langkah kikuk yang terlihat jelas, Baekhyun melangkah masuk.

"Duduklah." Seperti dejavu, Baekhyun menuruti ucapan Chanyeol dengan patuh. Kedua matanya menelisik seluruh ruangan yang sepertinya tak banyak berubah, hanya saja semakin banyak lukisan lukisan menakjubkan yang bertengger manis di dinding dan berserak dilantai ruangan ini. Namun—

"Bukankah itu Hyeri?" gumam Baekhyun ketika kedua maniknya menatap satu lukisan berukuran besar tergeletak di bawah. Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati lukisan tersebut untuk melihat dengan seksama.

Lukisan erotis seorang wanita yang tak hanya menunjukkan keintiman yang mendalam. Terkesan sangat _nakal_ dan penuh pesona yang mampu meningkatkan libido para pria yang melihatnya, bahkan wanita cantik yang saat ini tengah mengerjab takjub itu merasa sangat iri dengan betapa sempurnanya tubuh Hyeri yang dilukis oleh Chanyeol. Lekukan tubuh itu begitu sempurna, leher jenjang yang begitu memikat. Sangat tak mungkin bukan jika ketika melukis Hyeri, Chanyeol tak merasa tegang?

Cipratan cat hitam bercampur biru muda yang menempel di atas lukisan perutnya pun seakan menambah kesan tersendiri untuk lukisan Hyeri yang begitu membuat _pening_. Raut wajah dengan binar mata begitu menggoda serta gigi yang terlihat mengigit bibir bawah dengan begitu _nakal—_ yang mampu membuat siapapun ingin menggantikan untuk menggigit bibir merah itu.

"Waw." Gumam takjub dari bibir Baekhyun mengalun ketika melihat bahwa setiap perilaku dan tindak tanduk milik Hyeri tergambar jelas di dalam lukisan Chanyeol. Tak heran jika setiap hasil karya tangan Chanyeol di hargai dengan ratusan juta, karena ia mampu menelisik setiap hal yang perlu ditonjolkan oleh subjek lukisan

"Mengapa kau tak menyerahkan lukisan Hyeri saat pameran kemarin, Chan? Lukisan ini sangat menakjubkan." Tanya Baekhyun ketika ia merasakan jika Chanyeol telah berdiri tepat di samping kanannya.

"Pesona dirimu lebih memikat dan menakjubkan, Byun." Manik bulat Chanyeol menatap lukisan Hyeri dengan arti pandangan yang tak mampu Baekhyun mengerti, "Dan juga, tujuan wanita itu untuk menjadi subjek lukisanku bukan karena ingin membantuku mendapatkan nilai sempurna dari Mr. Kim." Gumam Chanyeol, "Lukisan ini telah terjual sesuai keinginan wanita itu."

Mendengar penuturan itu membuat Baekhyun membulatkan bibir tipisnya, "Telah terjual? Hyeri memaksamu?"

"Tidak"

"Apakah dia mengancammu?"

"Tidak, Byun. Tenanglah. Bukankah melihat tubuh Hyeri merupakan tambahan wawasan tentang proporsi tubuh wanita?" Kedipan sebelah mata Chanyeol berikan ketika raut wajah Baekhyun terlihat khawatir. Mendengar pertanyaan menjurus itu membuat Baekhyun mendecih

 _Dasar laki-laki_

"Tapi tetap saja dia memaksamu, meskipun well kau menikmati tubuh indahnya dengan matamu." Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar, "Jika dia memaksamu dan kau tak nyaman, katakan saja padaku, Chan."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari pula, senyum tipis terulas di wajah Chanyeol ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya, Byun?"

Manik hazel Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Aku akan memarahi dia." Mendengar pernyataan penuh semangat itu membuat kekehan berat khas suara Chanyeol menggema hingga membuat seulas senyum juga terbentuk di bibir Baekhyun, "Berlindung di belakang wanita bukanlah _style_ ku, Byun."

"Tapi, Chan—" Ucapan Baekhyun tak berlanjut ketika telunjuk Chanyeol menempel di bibirnya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Mata kelam Chanyeol kembali menatap manik Baekhyun dengan begitu medebarkan, senyum yang selama ini selalu mampu membuat Baekhyun terjatuh tanpa sadar pun kembali terlihat begitu jelas. Entah saraf apa yang terputus hingga tubuh Baekhyun membeku dan jantungnya bertalu begitu mengerikan, "Jika kita tetap membicarakan Hyeri, konsep karya kita tak akan rampung ketika _deadline_ , Byun."

Seakan tertampar telak dengan ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terhenyak, "A..ahh.. hehe" Dengan kikuk, Baekhyun menggaruk kecil pipi kanannya dengan telunjuk lentik miliknya, "Wanita itu terlalu menyebalkan dan terlalu memandang rendah dirimu _sih_ , Chan. Aku merasa sebal."

Usakan kecil dari tangan hangat milik Chanyeol telah Baekhyun terima ketika ia menyelesaikan ucapannya."Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Senyum Chanyeol kembali terlihat sebelum ia membalikkan badan untuk menuju sofa yang akan menjadi tempat penyaluran gagasan— _brainstorming—_ dengan segera pula, Baekhyun menyusul langkah kaki lebar milik Chanyeol.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Hari yang melelahkan telah terlewati begitu sempurna, meskipun perbedaan pendapat sering terjadi disetiap denting waktu yang bergerak, kedua manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu tetap puas dengan konsep karya yang mereka hasilkan. Bahkan dengan dalih ucapan terimakasih, Chanyeol dengan rela mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke apartemen miliknya menggunakan sepedanya—lagi—

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengantarku, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun ketika ia turun dari sepeda Chanyeol, "Tapi, aku berterimakasih. Karena kau mau repot-repot mengantarku."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan itu. Oh, jangan heran jika di dalam lubuk hati Chanyeol, ia sangat ingin mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan mengusakkan hidungnya di dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun yang begitu sempurna itu, lalu—

 _Ohh, Shut up, Park!_

"Tak masalah, Byun." Chanyeol mengangguk, "Beristirahatlah, sampai jumpa di kampus."

"Kau juga, Chan."

Senyum merekah masih setia terulas di pahatan indah wajah Baekhyun. Hati menghangat bagai tersinari cahaya metari pun dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Ohh, jangan katakan jika Baekhyun juga merasakan getaran halus mulai menyusup di relung hatinya?

Oh, lihatlah wanita muda itu yang masih setia tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan brutal. Bahkan beberapa manusia yang berpapasan dengan wanita muda itu menggeleng heran ketika melihat kelakuan wanita muda itu.

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Dering telpon berulang kali menggema begitu memekakkan tanpa henti hingga membuat Bakhyun berlari tunggang langgang dari kamar mandi. Bahkan ia tak memedulikan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut handuk yang hanya mampu menutupi setengah buah dada—yang menyembul bagai menantang untuk dipamerkan—miliknya hingga setengah paha tanpa cacat miliknya.

L?

ID yang tertera itu hanya menunjukkan inisial L, apakah itu ID baru milik Luhan? Perlukah aku angkat? Tapi aku masih belum berpakaian? Namun, jika itu Luhan bukan masalahkan?

Jemari Baekhyun menggeser ikon hijau untuk memulai _videocall_ -nya, "Lu?"

Layar handphone Baekhyun hanya hitam. Bahkan, tanda-tanda manusia pun tak ada yang tampak, "Lu? Apakah itu kau?"

"Lu~ Xi Luhan~?"

"Lu—"

" _Ceroboh sekali. Menerima telepon dalam keadaan telanjang."_ Suara husky mengalun dari telepon yang Baekhyun genggam. Bahkan saat ini, Baekhyun dapat melihat seorang pria bersurai ash grey menatapnya dengan manik kelam tajam nan menelisik. Masker yang setia menggantung di kedua telinganya yang entah mengapa terkesan lucu dan sexy secara bersamaan hingga menutupi separuh pahatan yang terlihat sempurna itu.

"H..hah?"

Otak Baekhyun seakan terhempas dan menghilang, bahkan saat ini ia hanya mampu menatap linglung layar handphone miliknya

" _Byun Baekhyun. Cepat berpakaian. Aku akan menelepon kembali lima belas menit lagi_."

Tut

Sambungan _videocall_ telah berakhir secara sepihak hingga—

"KYAAAAA~"

Oh Byun Baekhyun, teriakanmu sangat begitu terlambat

"Itu Chan..chanyeol? Bukan, i..itu bukan Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menggeleng kalut, suara husky nan mampu menggetarkan jiwa dan raga itu kembali terngiang. Terdengar sama namun berbeda dari suara husky khas milik Park Chanyeol. Suara husky yang tanpa sadar membuat aliran darah Baekhyun berdesir bagai gelombang ombak menghempas karang.

"Ah?" Seakan saliva besar nan kasar tersangkut di kerongkongannya hingga dengan susah payah ia meneguknya, "Big boss?"

Deg

Dentuman jantung semakin menggila hingga membuat Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuknya, kepala yang ia tekan ke dalam bantal pun menjadi tempat pelampiasan untuk meredam teriakan memekakkan miliknya—Bahkan ia tak memedulikan jika handuknya telah tersingkap tak karuan dari tubuhnya yang putih itu

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _Abaikan_

 _Lupakan_

 _Abaikan_

 _Lupakan_

Luhan berdecak kesal melihat sahabat karibnya itu menggerutu dan menggeleng gelengkan kepala dengan brutal, bahkan terkadang berjalan bolak balik di hadapannya dengan menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Apakah Baakhyun baik-baik saja? Atau otaknya mulai miring? Oh tidak, tentu Luhan sangat tau jika otak sahabat karibnya itu telah miring sejak dahulu kala

"B, jika kau tak duduk dengan tenang, aku akan menampar pantatmu." Seruan sirat ancaman itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti melakukan kegiatan absrubnya. Melihat Baekhyun yang telah duduk dengan tenang meskipun terkadang gerutuan kecil masih lolos dari bibirnya, Luhan mulai bertanya, "Handphonemu bergetar sejak tadi, kau malah berjalan bolak balik dan tak mengangkatnya?" Luhan memicing ke arah Baekhyun yang masih setia enggan mengangkat telepon yang terus menerus berdering itu

"Apa perlu aku yang mengangkat?" Tangan Luhan mulai meraih handphone Baekhyun yang tergeletak di meja kayu itu

"Jangan!" teriakan Baekhyun yang memekakkan membuat Luhan mendelik kesal, "Teriakanmu, Byun! Astaga."

"Itu hanya orang salah sambung." Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya, "Aku akan mematikan handphoneku." Luhan semakin memicing curiga ke arah Baekhyun, namun Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepala seakan ia mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun. Yeah Luhan tau jika Baekhyun membutuhkan ruang privasi saat ini—meskipun kelak entah kapan Baekhyun akan bercerita yang sebenar-benarnya kepadanya. Well, Luhan hanya perlu menunggu. Seperti yang mereka lakukan selama ini jika salah satu diantara mereka membutuhkan ruang privasi— Luhan hanya mampu berharap jika kebenaran yang Baekhyun sembunyikan darinya bukanlah hal yang menyakiti hati serta perasaan Baekhyun sendiri kelak.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan dariku, B?" Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan membuat Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya tanpa sadar

"Ti..tidak ada."

 _Benar bukan? Baekhyun pasti akan menyangkal jika didesak_

"Tapi, Lu. Menurutmu jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki suara yang sama namun mereka tak serupa, apakah mereka itu satu atau dia sedang menyamar?" Luhan mengernyit ketika mendengar pertanyaan berbelit milik sahabat tercintanya itu. Tetapi bersyukurlah Luhan ketika otak pintarnya dapat memahami pertanyaan itu—walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Jujur saja, B. Aku tak paham maksud perkataanmu tentang mereka satu atau dia menyamar. Tetapi tentang suara yang sama namun tak serupa, bukankah itu jelas jika mereka berbeda? Kecuali jika DNA mereka sama, itu adalah pengecualian." Jemari lentik Luhan saat ini tengah mengambil beberapa butir coklat untuk ia santap sembari menjelaskan maksud perkataannya ketika melihat raut kusut dari wajah cantik Baekhyun, "Apakah kau tak mengingat jika pernah dengan kekeh mengatakan kepadaku tentang manusia yang memiliki tujuh orang yang serupa? Bahkan kau menunjukkan sebuah artikel tentang manusia yang menemukan saudara kembar tak sedarahnya kepadaku. Kau juga membeberkan artikel lain yang memberitakan jika mereka tinggal di negara yang berbeda, orang tua berbeda—dan orang tua mereka bersumpah tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan tak pernah memiliki sepasang anak kembar—, silsilah mereka sangat berbeda. Lalu dengan semua fakta itu, mengapa hanya suara saja tidak boleh ada yang sama? Bahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu saat aku pergi ke luar kota, aku mendengar suara pria yang sama dengan suara pamanku."

"Jadi mereka berbeda? Tidak menyamar?"

"Mengapa kau berpikir jika orang itu menyamar?"

"Entahlah, kedua orang itu terasa janggal. Namun, aku tak mampu menyatukan persamaan mereka kecuali suara mereka yang berat dan begitu khas, beberapa bentuk tubuh yang terlihat sama ketika dilihat dari sudut yang berbeda, mata, hidung, bahkan rahang mereka terkadang sama. Namun, dilain waktu semua yang pernah ku temukan sama terlihat sangat berbeda, Lu." Mendengar ucapan rumit nan berbelit Baekhyun membuat Luhan mengernyit, "Kau mencintai salah satu diantara mereka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Luhan yang entah mengapa terasa konyol dan mustahil di telinga Baekhyun membuat wanita cantik itu melotot lucu, "Apa?"

"Kau terbayang-bayang dengan sosok lelaki yang kau cintai, sehingga saat ada seorang pria yang memiliki suara yang sama dengan pria yang kau cintai itu, impuls otakmu akan memvisualisasikan bahwa siapapun pria yang memiliki suara yang sama akan seperti sosok yang kau cintai itu. Mungkin kebetulan pula bentuk tubuh, mata dan beberapa bagian tubuh mereka sama."

Baekhyun mengerjab mendengar penuturan panjang milik Luhan, "Teorimu menakjubkan sekali, Lu." Dengan bangga Luhan menepuk dada kirinya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan yang mampu membuat Baekhyun mendengus geli, "Sangat konyol." tambah Baekhyun hingga membuat senyum Luhan luntur dan digantikan kerutan imut di bibir mungilnya dengan umpatan kesal untuk Baekhyun, "Sialan, B."

Melihat Luhan merajuk membuat Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tapi, Lu. Mungkin saja mereka itu adalah orang yang sama. Namun, aku belum menemukan bukti yang akurat untuk menyatakan mereka itu orang yang sama."

"Pakailah rasionalitasmu, B. Jika bukan karena otakmu yang terlalu banyak berhalusinasi tentang pria-yang-sialnya-aku-tak-tahu-siapa-dia-yang-dengan-beruntungnya-membuatmu-jatuh-cinta-itu, lalu alasan tepat seperti apa yang membuat seseorang perlu repot-repot menyamar? Dia siapa _sih_ , B? Penguasa? Mafia? Seorang Raja? Penjahat besar? Oh, please kita tak hidup dalam sebuah karangan novel, _sayang_ ku. Kalaupun dia memang seorang mafia, pejabat tinggi, ataupun penegak hukum yang diharuskan menyamar, mengapa dia menunjukkan kepada dirimu sisi yang asli dan sisi dia yang menyamar? Bukankah itu aneh dan tak mungkin?"

Mendengar pernyataan maupun pertanyaan Luhan membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Begitu konyol dirinya ketika sempat terlintas bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah Big Boss. Bukankah itu sudah jelas tidak mungkin? Dan untuk apa pula seorang Big Boss yang terkenal di semua kalangan menyamar menjadi seorang mahasiswa seni yang lemah nan cupu bernama Park Chanyeol? Meskipun sangat Baekhyun akui jika Park Chanyeol merupakan si genius yang mampu membuat siapapun terpukau dengan lukisan menakjubkannya—dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari bahwa pesona Park Chanyeol telah memikatnya.

"Saat ini coba kau bayangkan, B. Bahkan di kehidupan kita seorang Hyeri yang terkenal dilindungi oleh para pria dari wilayah selatan itupun tak perlu menyembunyikan identitasnya. Bahkan dia dan pria-pria itu berbangga diri memamerkan seberapa kuat kuasa mereka." Dengusan kesal terdengar dari Luhan, "Membicarakan mereka membuatku mengingat bagaimana mereka dengan kurang ajarnya menyakitimu, B. Sialan! Aku tak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana mereka menyakitimu, B."

Mendengar ungkapan tulus dari Luhan membuat Baekhyun memeluk tubuh mungil nan sexy itu dengan erat, "Sudahlah, Lu. Aku baik-baik saja kok~"

"Yeah." Dengan napas berat Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun, "Jika kau terluka, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menebas penis mereka."

Bugh

Pukulan cukup keras menghantam punggung Luhan hingga membuatnya memekik kesakitan dan mengumpat berulang kali

"Sialan, Lu. Disaat begini kau membicarakan penis?"

Mendengar umpatan Baekhyun membuat Luhan sontak tertawa menggila, tanpa sadar Baekhyun pun ikut terlarut untuk tertawa.

 _Oh mari kita tinggalkan saja dua gadis yang tengah beguling guling bagai orang kesetanan itu_

TBC

 **-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

 _ **Note:**_

 _ **Oke…**_

 _ **Uhh, semoga tak mengecawakan ya. terimakasih untuk kalian yang memfollow, favorite, apalagi me review ini ff. hehe**_


End file.
